Reviviendo Mi Pasado
by ClockyEvans
Summary: ¡EPÍLOGO! Lily Evans había cambiado su vida por completo y se mudó de su país de origen. Ahora debía volver a ver a su familia, ¿Podrá soportar todo lo que creyó dejar atrás?
1. Simples ¿Recuerdos?

"**Reviviendo mi Pasado"**

_Por ClockyEvans_

Lily Evans había cambiado su vida por completo y se mudó de su país de origen. Ahora debía volver a ver a su familia, ¿Podrá soportar todo lo que creyó dejar atrás?

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo1**

_**Simples ¿Recuerdos?**_

Lily Evans era una chica normal. Tenía cabello largo color rojizo y, como encanto, su verde mirada que podía llamar la atención de alguien aunque estuviera a diez metros de distancia. Sus gestos llamaban la atención de ser una persona decidida y con un carácter fuerte. Debía ser que cada vez que estaba en desacuerdo con algo, usaba como medio el quejarse y dirigirse a la gente con frases sarcásticas e irónicas. Pero tenía su encanto de ser una persona amable, cariñosa cuando no tenía problemas y bastante tolerante, dependiendo de la persona a la que se dirigía, claro. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con sus amistades, el aceite de oliva en cada ensalada, los días soleados y las sodas, pero lo que más odiaba en todo el mundo era tener que pasar un día junto con su familia, la cual había dejado de ver por 5 años desde que salió del colegio.

No era que los odiara, no por completo, pero sus padres tenían bastante importancia en el asunto, en especial su madre. Desde que era una adolescente que le regañaban por la gente con la que salía, por su ropa y, como siempre, por sus estudios. Todos los años de colegio se esforzó para impresionarlos, aunque no era tan difícil ya que Lily había asistido a un gran colegio, al mejor después de todo, de su pueblo. Sus padres siempre hablaron de lo maravillosa que era pero, luego de un tiempo, le exigían demasiado.

Y ahora debía ir a visitarlos para pasar un fin de semana junto a ellos y amistades de éstos por una de las festividades que se presentaba; su prima segunda se casaría.

Lily, para pasar de alto toda invitación de sus familiares, siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta gracias a su trabajo, aunque todo cambió este año, ya que en su trabajo (como fotógrafa en la revista _"Dream"_ de moda, en Nueva York) surgió un problema inesperado que dejó a casi todos los trabajadores en un tiempo de "vacaciones". Lily no pudo evitar molestarse y teniendo que aceptar, obligadamente, la invitación de su prima.

Hace dos días que venía viajando, en auto, y sólo le faltaba medio camino para llegar a su pueblo natal, en el estado _Illinois_, en la ciudad _Naperville_, de donde toda su familia provenía. Lily había salido de aquél lugar a los 19 años. Se mudó a Nueva York donde vivió por los próximos cinco años donde encontró su actual trabajo. Su vida no era la gran cosa pero a ella no le importaba.

En medio de la carretera pudo observar el gran letrero que le daba la bienvenida a tal lugar. Desde ya podía oler el apetecible aroma a carne asada y el tranquilo silencio que invadía las calles.

- _Lily, te va a ir genial_ – Le decía su amiga, y su actual compañera de piso, por teléfono – _Sólo se amable y no digas cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás_

- Créeme, Susan, no me arrepentiría de decirle a mi madre que es una gran habladora – Susan no pudo evitar reír – Gracias a ella que todos en mi familia, y además algunas de sus chismosas amigas, saben sobre mi rompimiento con John – Ex-novio de Lily quien era modelo de la revista donde ella trabaja. Lily simplemente se aburrió de él (palabras textuales de ella). En otras palabras: Rompió con él al habérselo encontrado en la cama con su antigua compañera de piso.

- _Es madre. Todas las madres son así con sus hijos  
_  
- No lo creo, Su, ella es mala – Dijo Lily con un poco de desprecio en su voz – Algún día te traeré para que la conozcas y terminarás apoyándome.

- _Te apoyo, Lils, es sólo que estás exagerando un poco_

- ¿Exagerando? Sí, claro – Dijo la chica sarcásticamente – Es que no los conoces, Su, pero tranquila, haré lo que pueda. Te prometo que no me verás en la portada del Diario con el gran titular "Hija pelirroja que mata a sus padres con una gran pala" – Susan soltó una risa – Ya que yo los mataría con mis propias manos, amiga.

- _Lily_ – Le reprochó Susan divertida.

- Bueno, bueno, estoy casi llegando, creo que pasaré a una gasolinera. Hablamos más tarde. Tienes que contarme sobre la cita con tu chico misterioso – Le dijo la pelirroja pícaramente

- _Claro, cuídate_ – Le dijo Susan cariñosamente para luego cortar.

Lily guardó su teléfono en su cartera, se acomodó sus lentes negros y se detuvo en una gasolinera. Se salió del auto, y se dirigió hasta el tanque donde estaba la manguera. La metió en el auto y comenzó a llenarlo cuando un chico se le acercó para ayudarla.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? – Le preguntó con un acento sureño. Lily levantó la vista y le quedó mirando. Pudo notar sus bellos ojos azules y su cabello negro cubierto por una gorra.

- No, no, gracias, no te molestes.

- Señorita, es mi trabajo – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa. Lily le sonrió de vuelta y fue cuando el joven le comenzó a mirar extrañado - ¿La conozco?

- Eh, no que yo sepa.

- Estoy seguro de haber visto ese cabello pelirrojo antes – Dijo sonriendo. De pronto su sonrisa aumentó y sus ojos se abrieron aún más - ¿Lily? ¿La Lily de 9 años que orinó en la piscina de Lou? – Dijo el chico sorprendido. Lily no pudo evitar reír nerviosa y sonrojarse.

- Ah... Eres Ryan Scott – El joven se sacó la gorra y le sonrió amablemente - Es grato saber que se acuerdan de mí... de esa manera – Murmuró Lily sacándose a la vez los lentes.

- ¿Y a qué has venido?

- Stacy se casa – Dijo tratando de parecer entusiasmada, con una falsa sonrisa – He venido a la boda.

- Ah, ya debía ser por eso – Lily pudo notar un cambio en el rostro del chico, y la falta de brillo en sus ojos al hablarle de eso - No vienes muy a menudo.

- No soy tan… de pueblo.

- ¿Y qué pasó con la niñita que quería ser jardinera? – preguntó Ryan ahora divertido. Lily le sonrió avergonzada, colocándose los lentes otra vez.

- Ya no está, Ryan, se quedó en este pueblo hace muchos tiempo – Sacó la manguera para la gasolina y la dejó en el lugar donde iba, le miró sonriendo por última vez al joven y se subió al auto para irse.

- Lily Evans... quién lo iba a adivinar – Dijo el joven, observando el auto irse por la calle, volviendo a su trabajo.

**oOoOo**

Había ya llegado. Ahí, frente suyo, se encontraba la casa donde pasó su infancia. Puerta roja, persianas azules y un gran árbol del cual colgaba un viejo columpio.

Todo se veía perfecto, igual como hace años. Su madre se había preocupado bien de todo, como siempre.

Caminó por el pequeño camino de cemento hasta la puerta donde golpeó suavemente unas cuantas veces, suspirando. Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta, se abrió y pudo ver la viva imagen de su madre.

Cabello suelto, rojizo, ojos azul cielo, nariz redonda, ropa estrecha que le hacía ver muy bien y sonrisa mordaz.

- Lily, querida, ¿Fue muy largo el viaje? Por tu aspecto, parece que sí – Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Madre, ¿Qué tal todo? – La señora Evans le dejó pasar llevándola al patio trasero donde toda la familia estaba reunida.

- Bien, bien, un poco nerviosos por la boda – Salieron al patio y la madre de Lily se dirigió a todos – Oigan, oigan ¡Miren quién esta aquí! – Lily apareció con una nerviosa sonrisa de detrás de su madre.

- ¡Lily! ¿Eres tú? – Su tía Pearl se le acercó sonriéndole – Pero si estás tan grande – Lily rió falsamente.

- Lily, no puedo creer que hayas venido – Dijo una dulce voz por al lado. Lily giró su cabeza y pudo notar a su prima sonriéndole - ¡Estás más pelirroja! ¿O qué? – Dijo la joven comenzando a reírse como un cerdo, dejando al niño en el suelo.

- Stacy, tú estás más hermosa que antes – Le dijo la joven sonriente.

- Bueno, pues, es verdad – Lily puso sus ojos en blanco sin perder su falsa sonrisa.

- Abuelo Thom, abuela Minnie – Dijo sonando "emocionada". Se acercó donde sus abuelos quienes estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa con todos los demás

- Pero si es Lilian – Dijo su tío sentado al lado de la abuela de la pelirroja – ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?

- Eso creo...

- Hija, éste es Bob, el esposo de Marty – Le dijo su madre señalando a un señor calvo con una sonrisa encantadora y a su lado se encontraba su otra prima, con un pequeño bulto – Están esperando a su segundo hijo. 

- Lástima que no pudiste venir a nuestra boda, Lily, estuvo maravillosa – Dijo su prima sonriéndole.

- Sí, una lástima – Dijo Lily que, para sus adentros, estaba que gritaba de felicidad.

Nunca había querido mucho a su prima Marty. Para comenzar, cuando pequeñas, siempre que hacía travesuras le echaba la culpa a Lily. En la escuela era una de las más populares, Lily no, y siempre la molestaba. En resumen, no eran las mejores amigas, ni siquiera eran parientes tan cercanos - ¿Y papá?

- Está atrás viendo el asado – Dijo su madre quien se sentaba con los demás.

- ¿Papá? – Preguntó la pelirroja al llegar al fondo del patio trasero, donde, alrededor de unos árboles, estaba un señor de cabello negro con algunas canas, de sonrisa cariñosa y mirada verde esmeralda profunda, igual a la de Lily.

- Hola, calabacita – Le dijo sonriente.

- Papá, no tienes que llamarme así todavía. Ya no soy una niña.

- Vamos, para mí siempre serás Lily, la pequeña calabaza.

- Claro – Dijo la chica con fastidio.

- ¡Víctor, querido! ¿Está ya el asado? Nos estamos muriendo de hambre – Gritó la señora Evans; Joyce Booth (nombre soltera).

- ¡Enseguida, cariño! – Exclamó el padre de Lily para luego seguir cocinando la carne, mientras que la pelirroja le sonreía nerviosa.  
**  
oOoOo**

- No, no, pero eso no es todo – Decía una Joyce entusiasmada, sentada alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor – Todavía recuerdo que corría y corría, junto con Ted, desnudos por toda la casa. Con sólo cinco años.

- Mamá... – Decía Lily avergonzada, sin saber dónde esconderse –¿Qué ocurrió con Ted? Supe que se casó.

- Ah, querida, Ted es caso aparte. Se fue del pueblo pocos meses después que tú, decía que no se sentía a gusto ¡Ahí él! Habrá sido tal vez porque supimos lo de su... sexualidad – Dijo la señora con una sonrisa burlona, comiendo un poco de carne asada. Lily abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Su... su sexualidad?

- Sí, querida, ¿No supiste? No era, digamos, normal.

- ¿Era homosexual?

- ¡Por Dios, Lily, esas cosas no se dicen frente a niños pequeños! – Le exclamó su prima Marty, con una mano en su bulto del estómago y señalando al niño que su prima Stacy cargaba en sus brazos. Lily bufó, malhumorada – Pero sí...

- Vaya

- Hija, no te sorprendas. Todos pensábamos que algo de eso tenía, era un chico extraño – Dijo Joyce

- Mamá, es tu sobrino.

- ¿Y? Además, sus padres también se fueron de aquí, ni Lisa ni Joe están. Mandaron una postal desde Portugal y luego nada, como si se hubieran esfumado del planeta – Dijo la señora extrañada

- Los comprendo – Susurró Lily, comiendo de su plato.

- ¿Qué dijiste querida?

- Que no los entiendo – Lily sonrió nerviosa – Discúlpenme, voy al baño – Se excusó y apresuradamente se encaminó hacia el baño. Cuando de pronto el timbre sonó.

- Lily, por favor ve quien es – Le pidió su madre mientras comenzaba a hablar con Marty.

Lily se acercó a la puerta, malhumorada, y la abrió para encontrarse con un joven muy apuesto, de gafas redondas y cabello desordenado. Lily lo encontraba sumamente conocido.

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Evans? ¿Eres tú?

- No, soy la vecina – Le dijo irónicamente – Claro que soy yo, ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Pues, vengo a ver a Stacy, por si no lo sabías, todavía somos amigos.

- Qué interesante – Le dijo la chica con sorna, dejándolo entrar, notando algo diferente en él. Su mirada se veía más fría que en los tiempos de los que eran compañeros. El joven entró calmado y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde todos estaban almorzando.

- ¡James! – Escuchó Lily exclamar a su prima Stacy. Soltó un bufido, molesta, y siguió su camino hacia el baño. _"¿Por qué a mi?"_.

James Potter era un chico atractivo, fue compañero de Lily y de las primas de ésta. En el colegio la molestaba, pero sentía atracción por la pelirroja. A decir verdad le gustaba muchísimo, pero a Lily no le interesaba, estaba demasiado ocupada con sus estudios y con sus planes para salir rápido de aquél lugar. James siempre trató de todo para conquistarla pero como tenía reputación de mujeriego en el colegio, para Lily simplemente era alguien a quien ignorar. James no soportaba que una mujer le ignorara por lo que intentaba ligar con Lily, mientras que ésta le rechazaba. Desistió todas sus intenciones de conquista, por muchos años, hasta que la pelirroja se fue del pueblo. Luego, James comenzó a actuar diferente. Había cambiado, totalmente, su forma de ser y podría ser que ya no sintiera nada por aquella chica de cabello pelirrojo... Tal vez.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer FF :) **

**Reviews, GO!**

**ClockyEvans**


	2. ¡Eres un idiota!

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 2**

_**¡Eres un idiota!**_

**- Y** bien, James ¿A qué te dedicas? – Preguntó Joyce interesada. El joven le sonrió, miró fugazmente a Lily y luego miró a la señora.

- Soy empresario, en una industria de bienes raíces.

- ¿Y dónde es eso?

- En Nueva York – Lily se atragantó con un pedazo de carne, porque era grande... o porque sabía que había oído bien.

- ¿En Nueva York? – Le preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo trabajo ahí.

- ¿En qué? – Le preguntó ahora su madre. Lily se maldijo a sí misma, ahora le tocaba explicarle su trabajo a su madre de por qué era bueno y por qué estaba trabajando en eso. Su madre nunca le apoyó con sus empleos.

- Pues... como fotógrafa, en una revista – Su madre le miró con una ceja levantada, en un gesto realmente divertido.

- ¿Fotógrafa? No puedo creerlo – Dijo aparentemente en desacuerdo - ¿Cómo puedes estar trabajando como fotógrafa si es que podrías ser doctora?

- Es un trabajo bien bueno, Mamá, y mucho más divertido que ser doctora – Se defendió Lily, mirándola inquisidoramente.

- ¿Y pensabas que te estaba siguiendo, acaso? – Le preguntó James con una mirada fría. Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Pensé que tal vez... Sí – Admitió – No se cómo se me pudo cruzar esa idea por la cabeza – Dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Qué pasó con ustedes dos? Si antes siempre se llevaban bien – Dijo la madre de Lily.

- Mamá, tú no sabías lo que pasaba antes, estabas demasiado ocupada con tus amigas y que lo chimes y...

- No me hables así, jovencita – Le reprochó su madre.

- Bien, bien, ¿Quién quiere postre? – Preguntó el padre de Lily con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la discusión que comenzaba a formarse.

- Yo, por favor – Pidió James un tanto incómodo por la situación. Lily le miró furiosa.

- Yo no, gracias – Dijo fatigosamente. Su madre le miró indulgente, tratando de ver más allá del lívido cascarón que cubría a su hija.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas, Marty? – Preguntó Joyce a su sobrina quien le sonrió deslumbrante.

- Muy bien. Sólo quedan unos cuantos meses para que el bebé llegue. Bob se ha portado de maravilla, no hemos tenido ningún problema – Dijo cogiendo la mano de su esposo, mirándolo cariñosamente.

- ¿Y tú, Joyce? ¿Cómo está Justin? – Todos miraron a la joven, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida. Con el carraspeo de su tía, pudo salir de sus pensamientos, sonriéndoles a todos, falsamente.

- Bien, bien, ningún problema – Lily pudo notar en su tono de voz un poco de tristeza. En cambio, su madre, siguió hablando como si nada pasara.

- Todos han estado de maravilla con sus relaciones – "Ay, Dios, aquí vamos" – Pero menos mi querida Lilian... – Todas las miradas estaban posadas ahora sobre la pelirroja quien sólo podía observar su plato de comida - ¿Qué ha pasado con John, Lily?

- Nada...

- Escuché que habían terminado – Prosiguió su madre.

- Sí, ¿Y?

- Que es bastante patético saberlo, viniendo de ti. ¿Te encuentras bien al respecto? – Lily observó a su madre furiosa, con el rostro tenso y sus puños cerrados.

- Sí, madre – Espetó – Todo está bien.

- ¿Quién es ese John, Hija? – Le preguntó su padre quien había vuelto de la cocina con algunos postres.

- Sólo un chico, nadie importante.

- Engañó a Lily, con su compañera de piso – Dijo Joyce, mirando a su hija como si fuera un pobre cachorro abandonado en la calle – En su propio apartamento – Lily cerró sus ojos con furia, no podía creer que su madre estuviera hablando así de su vida privada. James observó a la joven interesado.

- Madre, basta – Murmuró la pelirroja. Su madre le miró ingenua.

- ¿Qué, hija?

- Deja de hablar así sobre mi vida privada, Por Dios – Le espetó enojada. Levantándose de la mesa bruscamente. 

- ¿A dónde vas, jovencita? – Le preguntó su madre.

- A buscar las maletas al auto, ¿Es que acaso no puedo?

- Podrías ser más respetuosa – Le dijo con una mirada mordaz.

- Con permiso, ¿Puedo ir a buscar mis maletas al auto? – Preguntó la pelirroja, ahora con un tono más amable, más bien, fingido.

- Claro – Le contestó su madre inocentemente.

- Yo te ayudo – Dijo James levantándose de su asiento. Lily le miró con desprecio.

- No, gracias

- Lily, deja que te ayude, tan caballero que es ofreciéndose – Dijo su madre, mientras que Lily ponía sus ojos en blanco y James le seguía con su típica mirada.

Salió apresuradamente de la casa, seguida por James, hasta el auto. Abrió la puerta de la maletera y cogió una de las maletas más grandes y se la "entregó" a James, por no decir que se la lanzó violentamente.

- Cálmate, pelirroja.

- No, tú cálmate. Trata de estar a unos 10 metros lejos de mí – Le dijo molesta, cogiendo las otras maletas. James sonrió divertido.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me aleje 10 metros si ni puedo estar lejos de ti ni a 10 centímetros? – Le preguntó acercándose a ella depravadamente, para el gusto de Lily. Ésta se paralizó de inmediato.

- Apártate, Potter – Le ordenó con una voz grave. El chico se acercó aún más.

- ¿Nerviosa, Evans? – Lily podía sentir el aroma del chico a solo pocos centímetros de distancia. Cerró los ojos instintivamente – Que te quede claro que no tengo ninguna intención de estar contigo. Pero las coincidencias me estropean mis planes, estropeando los tuyos también. Espero que no te pongas nerviosa muy a menudo ya que no creo que pueda alejarme de ti por todo un día.

Lily abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando dónde estaba, y pudo notar la fría mirada de James. El moreno le miró fijamente y, con la maleta en mano, se fue caminando ya hacia la casa. Lily bufó molesta por haber sido tan tonta, cogió las dos maletas que quedaban, cerró la puerta del auto y se dirigió a la casa, gruñendo. "_No creo que pueda sobrevivir aquí, me va a dar dolor de cabeza"_

**oOoOo**

Lily llevó sus maletas por el largo pasillo del segundo piso de la casa. Había unas cuatro puertas pero, ya de tantos años transcurridos, distinguió la puerta de su antigua pieza.

No había cambiado nada. Seguía el color crema en las paredes, las cortinas amarillas y la cama con un cobertor verde hermoso. Una cómoda al lado izquierdo de la pieza y una ventana al lado derecho donde se podía ver el oscuro cielo. Abajo un escritorio de madera blanco y una silla de mimbre. Todavía estaban sus peluches en una repisa, sobre su cómoda. Pudo ver a la señora Twinty, una vieja muñeca de trapo con vestido azul. Era su favorita.

- Hija, ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada más? – Le preguntó su padre desde la puerta. Lily observó toda la habitación, estaba más que cómoda.

- No, papá, gracias – Le sonrió cariñosamente, mientras que su padre desaparecía por el pasillo.

Cogió las maletas y comenzó a desempacar, ubicando toda su ropa en su cómoda. Llevaba ya unos cuántos minutos en eso cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- Vaya, linda habitación – Dijo una voz grave y singular a su espalda. Lily supo quien era sin siquiera verle. Era James.

- No del todo, pero no está mal – Dijo la pelirroja sin interrumpir su trabajo. James se acercó a la repisa y cogió a la muñeca de trapo.

- ¿Lily Evans todavía jugando con muñecas? – Preguntó burlonamente. Lily dirigió su mirada al joven y le arrebató la muñeca de sus manos.

- ¡Suelta! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso como para tomar mis cosas? – James no le contestó, se limitó a sonreírle suspicaz – Además, debo decirte que hace años que no visitaba esta casa y estas cosas eran de los años anteriores.

- No me quejo – Dijo James serio – Además, es una linda muñeca.

- Idiota – Murmuró Lily enojada, dejando su muñeca al lado de las maletas.

- ¿Y qué se siente volver al pueblo?

- Lo mismo que sientes tú, creo, si no me equivoco.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque los dos venimos de Nueva York – Dijo Lily sin mirarle. James le miró con las manos en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Ya me la hiciste – Dijo Lily sarcásticamente, terminando de vaciar una maleta y abriendo la otra para guardar la ropa. James se le acercó sigilosamente.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de _Naperville_?

- Eso, James Potter, no te interesa- Le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Éste le miró dudoso.

- ¿Segura? – Se acercó más a ella. Lily levantó la vista y pudo notar que estaba realmente cerca.

- Segura, ahora, creo que el niñito debería irse a acostar – Dijo imitando a una madre, burlonamente. James se alejó, mirándola fijamente.

- James, querido – Dijo la madre de Lily apareciendo por la puerta – Te dejé las frazadas en la habitación, espero que no tengas ningún problema – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Lily dejó de guardar la ropa y miró a su madre y a James inquisidoramente.

- Para nada, Señora Evans, un gusto quedarme en su casa.

- ¡¿QUÉ! – Exclamó la pelirroja, pidiendo por que hubiera oído mal.

- James se quedará con nosotros, hasta la boda de Satcy.

- ¡¿QUÉ!

- ¿Acaso estás sorda, Evans? Dormiré aquí – Dijo James arrogantemente. La madre de Lily le entregó al joven la llave de la habitación donde se quedaba y se fue, dejando a una Lily realmente perturbada.

- No puedes quedarte en MI casa – Le espetó la pelirroja, con una mano en su pecho, alejándose de él.

- ¿Por qué no? Si Joyce me invitó a quedarme y Víctor estuvo de acuerdo

- Pero, pero ¡Simplemente no puedes! – Exclamó Lily tratando de respirar normalmente.

- Claro que puedo. Es sólo que tú no quieres, pues, ¡Lástima! Hasta que Stacy no se case, yo me quedo aquí – Dijo el chico con una mirada arrogante.

- Lamentablemente – Dijo la chica, sin moverse – Lo que podrías hacer ahora es irte a dormir, ¿No? – Le dijo malhumoradamente.

- Bien, buenas noches, Evans, no sueñes tanto conmigo – Dijo sonriéndole de lado, caminando hacia la puerta. Lily soltó un bufido extremadamente alto y cogió una prenda de ropa y se la lanzó. Lo que no supo es que esa prenda era muy personal – Gracias – Dijo el joven cogiendo la ropa y soltando una gran carcajada.

- ¡Aaarrgggh! ¡¡Potter! ¡Devuélvemela! – Gritaba la pelirroja enojada, mientras que caminaba detrás del joven.

- Pero si me la has dado – Dijo el chico entrando por la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Grandísimo Pervertido! – Gritó la pelirroja para luego dar un sonoro portazo, cerrando la puerta – Idiota – Murmuró. Siguió ordenando la ropa ahora mucho más desquiciada que antes.

Luego de terminar de ordenar sus cosas, se cambió de ropa. Ahora llevaba una camisa de tirantes azul y unos pantalones cortos azul cielo con ositos y nubes. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta el baño para lavarse los dientes cuando, antes de llegar, una rápida figura entró cerrándole la puerta frente a ella.

- ¡Está ocupado! – Exclamó el chico como respuesta a los golpes de la pelirroja.

- ¡Potter! – Exclamó ésta enojada, golpeando la puerta más fuerte – ¡Yo venía primero!

- Pero yo entré antes – Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

- Hija, silencio, hay gente que intenta dormir – Dijo su padre apareciendo por la puerta de su habitación con mirada somnolienta.

- Disculpa, papá – Dijo la pelirroja cansada cuando James abrió la puerta del baño y apareció con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, señor Evans – Le dijo inocentemente.

- Buenas noches, James, buenas noches Lily, duerman bien – Dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

James quedó mirando a Lily. La verdad que se veía muy tierna con ese pijama, aunque un tanto infantil, pero a fin de cuentas, se veía muy bien. No pudo evitar mirar un poco más arriba donde un bulto demostraba que ya no era una pequeña niña.

- Saca tus ojos de ahí, Potter, a menos de que quieras morir asfixiado – Le dijo enojada, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Está loca por mi – Dijo el chico soltando una risa y caminando hacia su dormitorio. Definitivamente el fin de semana sería bastante **largo**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;D**

**Xaica**** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por pasar y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo dos, espero ansiosa tu review ;)**

**Virgi** ¡¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capitulo te guste mucho y que me dejes un review de nuevo, si tienes alguna sugerencia o si deseas preguntarme algo. Gracias y nos vemos ;)

**HeiDi-Lu** ¡¡Gracias por pasar:D espero que éste capítulo te guste mucho :)

**Getta Black** ¡Niña, gracias por pasar! Me ha gustado mucho saber de ti y que has leído mi review con Maitte Potter, escribes muy bien y espero que sigas con tus fic, como también espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ;D

**Lioness Anne Evans**Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, y sí, se me vino la idea de hacer a Lily y a James muggles, ya que para mí se hacía más interesante, pero no es nada de un mundo paralelo ni otra cosa, sólo ellos mismos como muggles. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero ansiosa tu review ;) muchas gracias.

**Se cuidan, Reviews GO!**

**ClockyEvans**


	3. ¡Qué he hecho!

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 3**

_**¡Qué he hecho!**_

_- Está loca por mi – Dijo el chico soltando una risa y caminando hacia su dormitorio. Definitivamente el fin de semana sería bastante largo._

**E**ra día sábado por la mañana. Se escuchaba el carraspear del viento contra las persianas de la casa. El rechinar de la vieja madera y el ruido de algunos que otros pájaros revoltosos.

El sol se aventuraba por la ventana de la habitación de Lily mientras que ésta dormía plácidamente, sin darse cuenta de los gritos de su prima.

- ¡LILY! ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡TE QUEDARÁS SIN DESAYUNO!

Pero Lily seguía durmiendo.

- ¡LILY! – Stacy subió las escaleras que le quedaban para llegar al dormitorio de su prima, donde le exclamó bastante molesta - ¡Lily! ¡Despierta, dormilona, te quedarás sin desayuno y ya sabes lo que ocurre! – Lily se revolcó por entre las sábanas, despertando por el alboroto de su prima.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ya son más de las 7 de la mañana. Levántate – Dijo Stacy con descaro mientras salía de la habitación. Lily bufó molesta, para luego levantarse de la cama e irse a duchar. _"Son más de las siete, sí, claro, son las 6:55" _dijo viendo el reloj que tenía a su lado.

Luego de levantarse, ya estando vestida, con una falda un poco más larga por las rodillas, una camisa verde y sus infaltables lentes de sol, bajó a la cocina para tomar desayuno.

Su madre y James estaban ahí. Él estaba desayunando de un plato con cereales y a su lado un vaso con jugo de naranja. A Lily, al verlo, le entró el apetito y se sentó en el mesón, donde el joven le miró sonriente, y le pidió el desayuno a su madre.

- Hija, el cereal se ha acabado – Dijo ésta mientras secaba la loza mojada. Lily abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Y alguna fruta?

- Nada, tus primas se han comido todo. Da gracias de que estamos justo en el tiempo en el que podrán salir a la _"búsqueda del frutero"_

Lily, quien sabía de lo que se trataba tal aventura, hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, resoplando cansada, mientras que James, quien no sabía de lo que se refería la señora Evans, preguntó interesado:

- ¿Qué es eso de la _"búsqueda del frutero"_?

- Es una actividad familiar que se hacemos desde hace ya 9 años cuando el desayuno, en especial de frutas y trigos, se acaba. La última persona que se despierta y no recibe su desayuno, por que éste se ha agotado, tiene que ir a buscar el más difícil de los alimentos.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó el chico con más interés que antes.

- El mango – Dijo la señora Evans como si fuera algo impresionante. Lily bufó otra vez, sin sacar su cabeza de entre sus brazos. Pareciera que a ella le tocaba buscar los dichosos mangos ese año.

- ¿El mango? ¿Por qué es el más difícil?

- Pues, porque solo hay un árbol donde se pueden encontrar mangos y ése árbol está al lado del lago, en una zona peligrosa, con lodo y matorrales.

- Pero ¿Por qué no se ahorran tiempo y van a comprarlos al mercado? – Preguntó James como si todo eso fuera una broma

- Oh, no, no, querido, si no, no habría diversión

- ¿Y quién va a tener que buscar esa fruta?

- Pues – La señora Evans miró a Lily divertida, mientras que ésta levantaba su cabeza, se arreglaba su cabello y sus lentes y salía de la cocina.

- ¿Lily?

- Por qué no vas y le ayudas, ¿Eh? – le dijo Joyce con una pícara sonrisa, mientras que el joven tomaba el último sorbo de su jugo de naranja y salía al patio trasero de la casa.

Ahí estaban ya todos preparándose para la _"búsqueda del frutero"_. Lily no dejaba de pensar que le tocaba buscar el mango. Además, ella odiaba el mango. El helado de mango, los postres con mango, en fin, todo lo relacionado con mango.

- Bien, ¿Todos saben qué fruta coger? – Se escuchó un animado _"Sí"_ de parte de todos y un _"Al diablo"_ de Lily – Muy bien, que comience entonces, y acuérdense; a las 10 en punto todos debemos estar ya en la casa – Todos asintieron y comenzaron a ir por el pueblo, hacia el lugar donde había una zona más campesina, a buscar los preciados frutos. Mientras que Lily caminaba hacia el lago seguida por James. Le quedaba más de una hora para conseguir la fruta.

- Deja de seguirme, Potter – Decía la chica con disgusto consiguiendo como respuesta un simple _"no"_.

- Necesitarás ayuda para buscar la fruta más difícil – James comenzó a hacer gestos de terror, arrogantemente, mientras que Lily resoplaba.

- Yo puedo sola, por si no sabías.

- ¡Sí, claro! – Dijo irónico – Estás completamente lista para trepar por un árbol, llenarte de lodo y conseguir el mango – Lily pudo notar por qué decía James esas cosas y observó que estaba vestida incorrectamente para hacer la actividad. Carraspeó enojada, continuando con su camino, mientras que James trataba de alcanzarle el paso – Además, podrías caerte y resbalar.

- Si me caigo, me caigo, Potter. Pero conseguiré esa fruta aunque sea lo último que haga – Dijo la chica exasperada.

- Qué optimista – Declaró James, frívolamente – pero ¿Por qué de pronto tanto deseo por conseguir tal fruta? Creí que odiabas ésta actividad.

- Por nada, es sólo que quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas – Mintió la chica, sin poder convencer a James del todo.

- Ah, ya sé, es sólo que quieres impresionar a tus padres – Le dijo burlonamente, en un tono tan frío que Lily pudo sentir cómo se le helaba la sangre.

- No – Dijo deteniéndose de pronto y mirando a James reprochablemente pero con un poco de sorpresa a la vez – Es sólo que... que...

- Que deseas quedar bien por alguna vez frente a tu familia.

- ¡No! Digo... ¡Qué sabes tú! – Resopló molesta continuando con su camino. James sonrió arrogantemente.

- Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta, Lily.

- No me llames Lily. Lily es para mis amigos, Evans para ti.

- Bien, **Evans**, no creo que debas querer impresionarlos. Ellos ya hablan bastante de ti. Cuando te fuiste, cada vez que Stacy me invitaba a la casa, no paraban de hablar de lo brillante que eras – Decía el joven displicentemente. Lily se detuvo otra vez, mirándolo ahora indulgente ¿Era eso verdad? ¿Su madre hablando de lo maravillosa que era?

- No lo creo

- Créelo, por que es verdad – Dijo fríamente, continuando su camino, dejando a una Lily totalmente sorprendida a mitad de la calle.

- Eres un mentiroso – Espetó la pelirroja. No sabía por qué pero ese día estaba más enojada que nunca.

- ¿Mentiroso? ¿Yo? – James soltó una carcajada que penetró los oídos de Lily - ¿Por qué crees entonces que algo en mi interior... me avisó que esa niña tenía algo que yo buscaba? ¿Qué deseaba verla otra vez más? – James se le acercó a la chica, y le acarició la mejilla. Lily puso una mueca de disgusto exagerada, quitando la mano del chico del lugar.

- No me toques, Potter – Le dijo, alejándose algunos pasos de él y comenzando a caminar de nuevo. James observó el cuerpo de Lily alejándose de él a cada segundo. Sonrió altivamente, colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a la joven.

**oOoOo**

El lago se veía más oscuro que antes, con tonos verdosos, con musgo por doquier y muchas plantas casi secas rodeándole. Hacia fuera del lago, un pequeño camino de tierra se dejaba ver y a unos centímetros más cerca, un gran árbol de grandes hojas verdes, y entre ellas, si uno miraba bien, bien, pero bien de cerca, se podía apreciar en lo más alto un maduro mango.

Lily caminó por lo largo del camino hasta el árbol y miró hacia el lugar en que la fruta yacía. James llegó a su lado y levantó la vista al igual que Lily, observando la fruta.

- Está muy arriba – Comentó el chico, mientras que Lily se sacaba sus lentes y se acercaba al tronco del árbol.

Comenzó a tocarlo, cautelosamente, bajo la indiferente mirada de James. Siguió acariciando la vieja y fuerte madera, caminando alrededor del árbol. Al llegar al lado izquierdo, se detuvo observando el tronco con los ojos entrecerrados. Golpeó unas cuántas veces y luego sonrió satisfecha.

- Perfecto –Murmuró más para sí que para James.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó el joven extrañado pero a la vez divertido por las ocurrencias de la joven. Lily no le prestó atención y, con las dos manos y con ayuda de sus pies, comenzó a trepar el tronco - ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Acaso no ves que estoy trepando? – Le inquirió la chica mordazmente – Así es la única forma de conseguir el mango – Dijo entrecortadamente, subiendo unos centímetros cada vez más.

- Creo que hubiera sido más fácil si sólo hubieras golpeado el tronco, así la fruta hubiera caído – Lily soltó una carcajada que molestó a James.

- Sería lo lógico, pero demasiado fácil.

- Lily Evans en busca de aventuras difíciles, nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto – Se burló James, mientras que la pelirroja subía más hacia la fruta.

- Muy divertido, Potter – Musitó con sarcasmo, cuando alcanzó un punto bastante favorecido para ella. Había una gran rama cerca y no esperó más para sostenerse en ella y luego poder sentarse, después de grandes esfuerzos.

- Te vas a caer

- Claro que no – Dijo, alargando su mano, tratando de coger el mango sin ninguna mejoría. Carraspeó, comenzando a molestarse.

- Baja de ahí – Le dijo James en forma de orden más que opinión. Lily le miró seriamente. No pensaba bajar del árbol sin haber conseguido el mango - ¿Para qué haces esto?

- Porque sí, Potter, ahora cállate y déjame en paz – Dijo alargando otra vez el brazo. James respiró hondo, y se dio una media vuelta, comenzando a patear piedras en el camino de tierra.

- Bien, no tengo problema – Observó otra vez a la joven y sonrió perspicaz, mientras que Lily dejaba sus intentos en conseguir la fruta para mirar al chico extrañada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verás, desde allá arriba tal vez la vista sea espectacular – Dijo, mientras que Lily observaba para sus lados y notaba el color del cielo y el pueblo a lo lejos, maravillada – Pero desde aquí abajo, todo es mucho más maravilloso – James soltó una carcajada arrogante, pero Lily no sabía a lo que se refería.

- ¿Pero de qué diablos hablas? – James apuntó a la chica, y esta bajó la mirada hacia ella, notando que su falda estaba un poco más encima por sus muslos. Avergonzada y un tanto humillada, se arregló la prenda, para luego mirar al moreno furiosa – ¡Qué chistoso, ¿No! – Clamó enojada, volviendo a prestar atención hacia el mango.

"Estúpido mango, estúpida actividad, estúpido árbol, estúpido Potter" Maldecía por lo bajo. Pareciera que iría a estar más de 10 minutos así.

Pero ya había pasado más de media hora y Lily seguía subida a ese alto árbol, en una posición bastante incómoda, sin poder conseguir el mango. James se encontraba debajo del árbol, observando de vez en cuándo, cómo Lily no podía moverse.

- ¿Conseguiste el mango? – Se burló James, haciendo enojar a la chica. Ésta había estado más de 20 minutos hablando sola, tratando de coger esa fruta y James ya se estaba exasperando – Vámonos ya.

- ¡No! Debo conseguir el mango – Dijo Lily alargando su brazo hacia la fruta sin poder mantener el equilibrio. Por suerte, logró sostenerse de una rama que estaba a su lado.

- Evans – Musitó el joven, indiferente, sin mirarla – Mejor baja de ahí, no podrás conseguir el mango – Gritó, en tono burlón y altivo.

- ¡Idiota! – James soltó una sonora carcajada - ¡Ah, sí, búrlate de mi no más!

- Si vieras cómo te ves en este momento... – James no pudo contener soltar otra carcajada. La pelirroja hacia caso omiso a tal risa y estiró su brazo otra vez para coger el mango, cuando por fin lo sintió entre sus dedos. Sonrió, aliviada. Múltiples sensaciones le colmaron el cuerpo, sintió alegría, dicha, miedo... cuando de pronto perdió totalmente el equilibrio cayendo del árbol, emitiendo un sonoro grito.

James observó como la chica cayó al lago. Por un momento, sonrió divertido, pero ya cansado de tener que estar esperando ahí por la joven.

- Evans... sal de ahí - Pero Lily no salía a la superficie – Evans...

Asustado, se quitó sus zapatos y corrió hacia la orilla del lago para lanzarse, notando que era bien profundo. Pudo ver a la chica tratando de nadar hacia la superficie, impidiéndole la falda, la cual se había agarrado en un fierro que estaba rodeándola. 

Nadó hasta ella y, con fuerza, intentó sacar el fierro de la tierra, para que Lily pudiera salir, pero no sirvió de nada. Podía notar cómo la chica abría la boca y la cerraba, asustada, tragando grandes bocanadas de agua. Tiró otra vez del fierro, pero nada ocurría. Comenzó a exasperarse. Ahora buscó la falda de la chica para tirarla pero Lily se movía escandalizada de un lado a otro, tratando de nadar a la superficie, y la falda se movía con ella.

Asustado, nadó hasta quedar frente a la chica y le agarró de los brazos, mirándola directamente. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Lily y pudo notar el miedo que ésta presentaba.

Lily observó la fría mirada de James y se paralizó enseguida. Notó como él se acercaba a su falda y la cogía, rozándole con las manos sus piernas. Lily, asustada de que James pudiera hacerle algo que ella pensaba que haría, movió las piernas, golpeándole al chico en los muslos. James le miró enojado, y Lily le devolvió la mirada, asustada.

James cogió la punta de la falda y tiró de ella, para que pudiera soltarse del fierro, hasta que se desprendió. Lily ya no podía contener la respiración y estaba casi ahogándose. James volvió frente a ella y notó como seguía moviendo sus brazos como loca. La cogió de las muñecas pero ésta, con una fuerza inexplicable, golpeó a James, haciendo que éste retrocediera, pero no iba a dejar que se ahogara por ser tan necia, pensó el chico, por lo que la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó como pudo hacia la superficie, mientras que Lily estaba a punto de perder la noción.

Al sacar sus cabezas, James se llevó a la pelirroja hacia la orilla del lago, manchándose con la tierra mojada. James observó a la joven quien presentaba un tono de piel más pálido de lo normal y sus labios se veían claramente con un tono azulado.

Colocó una mano en su frente, y notó el frío en la chica. Recorrió su rostro con la mano, acariciándole la mejilla, notando lo débil que se veía, cuando de pronto Lily comenzó a toser descontroladamente, soltando agua por la boca y respirando entrecortadamente.

James se había alejado un poco, viendo cómo la chica movía sus brazos bastante asustada, con los ojos bien abiertos. Trataba de aspirar aire pero sólo conseguía atorarse otra vez.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó James acercándose a ella. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la acercó a ella, fuertemente, quedando en un abrazo. Lily cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar mejor, comenzando a tranquilizarse – Te lo dije.

Lily podía sentir la respiración de James en su cuello, sus fuertes manos en sus brazos, acariciándola arriba y abajo y pudo notar su grave voz en su oído. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndole despertar de sus pensamientos. Debía alejarse de él o podría luego arrepentirse.

- Suéltame, Potter – Exclamó la chica al notar en la situación que se encontraba, separándose del joven. Se sonrojó ferozmente, corriendo su rostro para que James no la viera. Se refregó las manos por la cara, soltando unos cuántos suspiros. Mientras, James le miraba fijamente.

Su cabello color rojizo estaba completamente mojado, se veía desordenado y liso, cayéndole por los suaves hombros hombros. Su rostro se encontraba mojado y su ropa húmeda, adherida a su cuerpo acentuándole sus curvas. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, notando lo hermosa y sexy que se encontraba. Lo suave que se veía su piel y sus mejillas ahora con un color rojizo, al igual que sus labios. Detuvo su mirada en sus labios. No pudo evitar sentir las extremas ganas de besarla.

Lily pudo notar que James le miraba. Notó lo bien que se veía en tal situación. Tenía la camisa húmeda la cual se le adhería al cuerpo, los pantalones totalmente mojados y angostos, su cabello más desordenado que nunca con algunos mechones que los tenía fijados en la frente, su rostro con lagunas manchas de lodo y con recorridos de gotas que le caían en los hombros. Sus brazos mojados, con lodo. Se veía... sexy.

- Eh... creo que... – Comenzó a murmurar la pelirroja, tratando de evadir lo que pensaba que podría hacer el moreno, y tratando de no hacer nada de lo que luego se arrepentiría. James le miró a los ojos como despertando de un sueño, y se levantó para ayudarla – Gracias – Murmuró la joven, aceptando la ayuda del moreno, sin mirarle, avergonzada.

- Creo que has perdido el mango – Le dijo James con un tono lívido en la voz. Lily le miró extrañada.

James volvió a fijar su mirada en los coloridos labios de la pelirroja, se acercó vehemente hacia ella, ahora mirándole a los ojos. La mirada de la chica representaba el deseo que tenía en esos momentos, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba. James la cogió de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia a él con una gran delicadeza que sorprendió a Lily. Sin esperar más, la besó fogosamente, mientras que Lily, sorprendida, le correspondía el beso, dejándose abrazar por el chico. James la tenía entre sus brazos y la chica se acercaba más a él, cayendo bajo sus intenciones.

Pero no pudo más, recordó que estaba besando a James Potter, pero sus deseos eran mucho más grandes que sus pensamientos hacia él. Pero no, no pudo.

Decididamente alejó al chico, de mirada sorprendida, unos cuántos pasos más lejos que ella, y le golpeó en la mejilla, que lentamente comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo.

Lily lo miraba enojada, pero James volvió a acercarse a ella, ahora con más decisión y fuerza. Volvió a besarla, pero Lily ahora estaba preparada y se separó enseguida de él, mirándolo acongojada.

- Creo que... me voy – Dijo sin mirarle, comenzando a correr por el camino de tierra hacia el puente que había cerca. James se había quedado ahí, en medio del lugar, sin moverse, observando cómo el cuerpo de la chica se alejaba cada vez más. Decidió seguirla.

Corrió detrás de la chica, mientras que Lily aminoraba la marcha y comenzaba a caminar por la calle, empezó a sentirse mareada. Sintió nauseas y le temblaron las piernas. Sintió unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella, supo que era James.

- Déjame... – Murmuró con una mano en su frente, los ojos cerrados y caminando vagamente. James se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, pero Lily, con un fuerte gesto, hizo que la sacara de ahí.

- Evans, detente – Le ordenó, pero Lily seguía caminando.

- Perdí el mango – Murmuraba la pelirroja para sí misma – He perdido el mango.

Recordó lo que momentos antes había pasado y no pudo evitar reírse. Soltaba silenciosas carcajadas, aumentando el estado de diversión. James le miraba impasiblemente.

- ¡He perdido el mango! – Exclamaba Lily, divertida, riéndose descontroladamente - Seré la Evans más perdedora de toda la familia –Decía sin dejar de reír, mientras seguía caminando - ¡Mi madre les dirá a todos "Oh, mi hija no pudo coger el mango, es una perdedora, una decepción para la familia"! – Exclamaba la pelirroja comenzando a exaltarse - ¡Mis primas me dirán "Lily, eres toda una idiota, igual como en el colegio, una perdedora"!

- Evans, creo que deberías calmarte un poco – Le aconsejó el moreno acercándose a ella.

- No me digas que me calme, Potter – Le dijo la chica mordazmente - Estoy diciendo la verdad – Comenzó a reírse nuevamente, nerviosa. James se le acercó y le cogió el brazo, acercándola a él – ¡No me toques!

- Evans, basta...

- ¡No, Potter, es verdad! ¡Soy una perdedora! ¡Una decepción para mi familia! – Exclamaba, respirando entrecortadamente - ¡Una idiota!

Comenzó a sentirse estúpida por estar de esa forma frente al chico, pero ya no podía más. Se sentía fatal, sabía que su familia se reiría de ella. De pronto, dejando las risas atrás, comenzó a sollozar. Colocó sus manos en su rostro, sin poder evitar llorar, ahora, nerviosamente.

James la observó unos momentos. La acercó a él y la abrazó, fuerte. Lily no se opuso y dejó que el chico le rodeara con sus grandes brazos. Primera vez que se sentía tan protegida desde que había dejado todo atrás con John.

No podía dejar de sentir rabia e impotencia. Quería solo llorar, y James estaba ahí para consolarla, pero seguía sintiendo su frialdad. Volvió a sentirse estúpida por llorar frente al chico, y trató de zafarse de él, pero éste no le dejaba.

- Compraremos un mango

- No, lo sabrán.

- No, claro que no – Le decía el chico, comenzando a acariciarle el cabello, mientras que Lily se desahogaba en su hombro – No se darán cuenta

- Al diablo...

- Compraremos uno, y llegaremos a tu casa sin que se den cuenta, todos tomaremos el desayuno sin problemas...

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el mango!

- Pero entonces ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás así? – Le exigió saber el joven, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Al diablo, Potter! – Exclamó otra vez la pelirroja - Al diablo mi familia con su estúpida _"búsqueda del frutero" _y con sus estúpidos chismes y bodas y... ¡Al diablo todo! – Exclamó la pelirroja separándose bruscamente del joven, caminando hacia la calle. James le siguió apresurado.

- Evans

- ¡No quiero saber nada de nada, estoy harta! – Decía la chica aumentando la velocidad.

- Lily, tranquilízate.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames Lily! – Le exclamó ahora la chica dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él - ¿Es que acaso no puedes entenderlo? ¿Tu cerebro es tan pequeño que no puede mantener ese tipo de información?

James se detuvo en medio de la calle, observando a la chica ahora con un semblante frío. Lily respiraba arduamente, mirando al chico furiosa. Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, dejando a James atrás.

- No tienes por qué ponerte así, no soy un...

- ¿Un idiota? ¡Pero si lo eres! ¡No puedes hacer nada bien! - James se le acercó lentamente y le cogió la mano, pero Lily se le zafó con brusquedad. La chica sentía cómo su cabeza iba a estallar en sólo minutos, se sentía furiosa, enojada consigo misma, pero ahora, se desquitaba con James - Te digo miles de veces que no me toques pero te me acercas, te digo que no me llames Lily, pero ¡Adivina qué! ¡ME LLAMAS LILY! – Comenzó a caminar otra vez seguida por el chico. Hasta que se dio a vuelta violentamente, sintiendo cómo miles de palabras pedían por salir de su boca. Ya no aguantaba más - ¿Sabes? ¡No puedo estar cerca de ti ni por diez metros! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes! ¡LO PEOR DE TODO FUE QUE TÚ LLEGARAS AQUÍ! – Le gritó Lily con brusquedad, con lágrimas en los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente. Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que sólo se escuchaban los lamentos de la joven – Sólo déjame en paz, Potter, sólo vete – Murmuró acongojada.

James le miraba frívolamente, con un semblante de haber olido algo bastante repugnante. Sus ojos iban perdiendo el brillo que antes tenían, con cada palabra que le decía la pelirroja, sintiéndose un inútil, un estúpido.

Lily se mantenía inmóvil frente al chico con los puños cerrados, mirando a James mordazmente.

- Bien – Dijo en un hilo de voz, grave y altivo – Que bueno saber todo lo que piensas de mí, **Evans**. Tus deseos se harán realidad, ya no me verás ni a cien metros cerca de ti – Le dijo con desprecio en la voz.

Lily escuchó atentamente las palabras del moreno, el tono en que le había dicho eso y su fría mirada. Comenzó a tranquilizarse, dándose cuenta de lo mal que había sido decirle esas cosas a James. Éste la miró por última vez, tajantemente, y se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí. ¡Qué había hecho! Lily le quedó mirando... sintiendo un nudo en su pecho, como si algo le estuviera apretando fuertemente el corazón. Una última lágrima salió de sus ojos, observando la fría imagen del chico alejarse, **lentamente. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo,**

**Muchos saludo, gracias por sus reviews**

**y por leer éste fic :)**

**ClockyEvans**


	4. Relatos de un accidente

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 4**

_**Relatos de un accidente**_

_Una última lágrima salió de sus ojos, observando la fría imagen del chico alejarse, lentamente._

**- ¡Lily!** Ya vamos a cenar – Dijo Stacy sonriente entrando al cuarto de su prima, pero al ver el estado de ánimo de la pelirroja (quien se encontraba recostada boca abajo en su cama) se le acercó preocupada – Lily, ¿Estás bien?

- Mh...

- ¿Qué ocurre? Desde que llegaste que has estado de esta manera – Le dijo la chica, sentándose al lado de su prima.

- Mh...

- Vamos, Primita, cuéntame – Le dijo Stacy emocionada, golpeándole suavemente una pierna. Lily se enderezó y quedó sentada sobre su cama observando a su prima con una cara de agotamiento. Comenzó a poner gestos pensativos, decidiendo si contarle a su prima o no. De todas formas lo sabría después de todo.

- Lo que pasa es... que le hablé de muy mala forma a Potter – Dijo por fin la pelirroja. Stacy no presentó sorpresa alguna.

- ¿Por eso se fue? – Le preguntó la chica extrañada. Lily abrió los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se fue?

- Sí, llegó a casa en pésimo estado, todo sucio – Stacy puso un gesto de asco al recordar lo sucio que estaba James hace muchas horas antes – Dijo que debía irse, cogió sus cosas y se fue. Ni se despidió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Pues, por lo que veo, porque le hablaste de mala forma.

- Pero... no puede ser – Murmuró la pelirroja

- De todas formas ha estado distinto. Muy distinto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó Lily interesada.

- ¿Lo has notado más frío? Pues, no era el James de antes, ese James que con una sonrisa te iluminaba todo el día – Decía Stacy con tono soñador – Ahora está tan frívolo, como si por dentro estuviera vacío del todo – Lily le miró asombrada, pero sabiendo que lo que Stacy decía era verdad. Ella no conocía a James de esa forma - Ha cambiado... desde el accidente – Le dijo Stacy casi en un susurro. Lily abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Un accidente? – Stacy asintió con un gesto de preocupación.

- Tres años después de que te fuiste, James y sus padres fueron de vacaciones. Decidieron ir a visitar el Gran Cañón – Le comentó Stacy – Pero, antes de poder llegar, un camión en la autopista se estrelló contra el auto. James pudo salir bien, con sólo unos golpes, nada grave. Pero sus padres... – Stacy miró a Lily apenada, negando levemente con la cabeza – Su madre murió en el momento del choque mientras que su padre logró llegar al Hospital, donde minutos después falleció.

- No puede ser. Los señores Potter eran tan buena gente...

- Desde entonces que James se culpa por el accidente, porque antes de salir, su padre le dijo que era mejor esperar al otro día, para que el clima mejorase. James le negó la idea y les dijo que era mejor irse lo antes posible.

Lily miraba a Stacy con una cara de pánico. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. James perdió a sus padres, y ella le trató tan mal. Otra vez sintió ese nudo en el pecho, ahora más grande. No pudo reprimir una lágrima, que salió de su esmeralda mirada.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió después?

- James cambió. Aunque sí se mejoró del choque, vendió la casa de sus padres, vendió su pequeño apartamento que tenía en el pueblo y se fue a Nueva York.

- Qué terrible...

- Sí, pero ya lo ha ido superando. Aunque está bastante sensible, como se culpaba del accidente, algo que le digan podría hacerle creer que es un inservible – Le dijo Stacy, mirando a la pelirroja suspicaz – Ahora dime, ¿Cómo qué cosas le dijiste? – Lily cambió su semblante por uno pálido.

- Pues... le dije que era un idiota, y que... hacía todo mal y que no se me acercara – Dijo la pelirroja, con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras que su prima le miraba con reprensión.

- ¿Estás loca?

- Pero si no sabía lo del accidente – Se defendió la chica, levantándose de la cama arrepentida.

- ¡Pero de todas formas, por qué lo tratas así! – Le recriminó Stacy, enojada – Mira, Lily, yo quiero mucho a James, es un gran amigo para mí ¡Pero no tienes ningún derecho para decirle esas cosas!

- ¡Lo sé, y lo siento mucho! – Exclamó Lily cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y caminando de un lado al otro lado por la habitación - ¿Cómo fui tan tonta?

- ¡Pero todavía no entiendo por qué lo hiciste si nunca fueron tan enemigos con James! – Exclamó Stacy confundida - ¿No que te gustaba?

- Oh, vamos Stacy, eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Sólo cuando él llegó al colegio y luego ya no... – Aclaró la pelirroja rápidamente – Además, sólo me **atraía**, nunca me gustó – Dijo nerviosa.

- Bueno, lo que sea, pero siempre te dije que eras muy antipática con él – Stacy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, observando a la pelirroja por última vez, con una dulce sonrisa.

- Stacy, tú... ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Lily ahora mirándola preocupada. Stacy se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, quedándose inmóvil.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó, ahora con su voz un tanto grave.

- Has estado distinta.

- Oh, sólo nerviosa por la boda – Pero Lily pudo notar la inseguridad en su voz.

- Stacy, sé que no somos las mejores primas del mundo, pero de todas formas tenemos confianza, ¿No? Puedes contarme lo que quieras. Soy buena para escuchar – Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa - Además, yo ya te conté lo que me ocurría - Stacy dudó unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, hasta que le miró de vuelta, angustiada.

- Verás... tengo un problema.

- ¿Stacy con un problema? – Bromeó la pelirroja - ¿Cuál?

- No creo estar lista para casarme. O eso siento, no lo sé. He estado nerviosa por algo, no siento estar haciendo lo correcto.

- ¿Enserio? Pero, ¿Amas a Justin? – Stacy le quedó mirando, sin contestar. Lily le sonrió, tratando de hacerla sentir segura, que no estaba mal en eso – Creo que deberías hablar con él, ¿No crees?

- Creo... Ahí veré – Dijo la joven con un tono serio y voz grave, moviendo su mano como restándole importancia – Ahora bajemos a cenar, que ya está todo listo.

- Claro, voy en un momento – Dijo Lily mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

Stacy se fue y Lily se recostó boca arriba en su cama. No podía creer las cosas que le habían pasado a James. Perder a sus padres. Y ella, toda una insensible, sólo pensando en ella misma, sin saber que James estaba peor.

Pero se sentía extraña, nerviosa. No sabía por qué le había dicho esas cosas a James, sólo quería desquitarse por ser ella una estúpida. Y los sentimientos que ahora sentía, ¿Por qué? Ni que le gustara James... aunque sí, era un chico muy atractivo. Su cabello despeinado le hacía ver muy sexy y audaz, sus anteojos le daban un toque de intelectual y su cuerpo... "¡Lily, déjate de tonterías!" Se dijo, nerviosa. Debía disculparse con el chico, pero ¿Cómo? No sabía dónde estaba ni si él querría hablar con ella. Tendría que buscar una forma más tarde, ahora debía ir a cenar.

Se levantó apresuradamente y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar donde sus familiares se encontraban; rodeando la mesa del comedor, dispuestos a disfrutar de una gran cena.

- Lily, tu mango estuvo exquisito – Dijo su prima Marty, burlonamente, sabiendo que Lily no pudo conseguir el Mango.

- Ja...ja...ja – Le dijo la pelirroja, mirándole agriada.

- Por lo menos te hubieras dignado a comprar uno... ¿Pero llegar con las manos vacías? Es un golpe muy bajo, Lily – Carraspeó su madre, arrastrando cada palabra con un tono burlón y de decepción - Hasta para toda la familia.

- Pues, disculpen por no ser lo suficientemente buena y aceptable para ustedes – Dijo la pelirroja, sentándose desinteresadamente, con un tono mordaz, al lado de sus abuelos.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema – Propuso el padre de la joven - ¿Qué tal hablar sobre tu vida en Nueva York, Lily? Cuéntanos un poco – Lily le miró fastidiada por tener que hablar de su vida, cosa que comúnmente rehusaba.

- Nada interesante, además, creo que ya lo saben todo – Inquirió la chica mirando en especial a su madre.

- De lo que sí podríamos hablar es sobre James – Dijo su madre.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con él? – Preguntó Marty interesada.

- Se ha ido de la casa, en la mañana. No se qué le habrá ocurrido pero ni se despidió.

- ¿Y a dónde fue?

- Se fue a un Hotel cerca del supermercado, ése _"House of Fun"_ – Explicó Joyce – Pero vendrá a la boda de Stacy de todas formas – Lily no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

- ¿Y cómo está Justin con su trabajo, Stace? – Preguntó Víctor, el padre de Lily. Ésta miró a su prima y pudo notar cómo sus ojos se ensombrecían pero presentaba una dulce sonrisa.

- Bien, bien, me llamó ayer indicando que todo estaba en orden y que llegaría el domingo en la noche, sin más tardar – Dijo con un tono alegre en la voz, demasiado falso par Lily.

- ¡Qué maravilla! Ahora, debemos hablar sobre los preparativos para el pastel – Dijo Joyce con una sonrisa – Hablé con tu madre hoy en la mañana y me sugirió que fuera de chocolate con merengue y algo de coco. ¿Qué te parece? – La señora miró a Stacy, emocionada, pero ésta le iba a decir algo cuando la señora no le dejó hablar – Tu madre me ha dicho que está muy entusiasmada y que llegará el lunes por la mañana. Dice que lo está pasando perfecto con tu padre – Joyce sonrió pícaramente – Y me dijo que lo único que quería era ya verte con el vestido de novia puesto.

- Qué... maravilla – Dijo Stacy sonriendo. Lily sonrió para sí misma. Después de todo no era la única que aborrecía un poco a su madre.

Después de tal charla, la cena prosiguió normalmente, sin nombrar las cuántas peleas entre madre e hija y unas cuanta miradas nerviosas entre primas.

Lily decidió que debía hablar con James, lo antes posible. Tenía la información de dónde se hospedaba, ahora sólo le tocaba buscar la manera de poder salir de esa casa.

Se dirigió al patio trasero que ahora, a oscuras, no se podía notar nada. Estaba por saltar la cerca que separaba la casa con el patio de la otra para poder dirigirse a la calle, cuando de pronto un ruido le asustó. Alguien estaba cerca.

- ¿Ho...ola? ¿Hay alguien? – Preguntaba con voz temblorosa - ¿Hola?

- ¿Lily? – Escuchó en un murmullo.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Lily comenzaba a asustarse.

- Porque te conozco – Dijo la voz con sorna y con tono burlón – Soy Ryan

- ¿Ryan? ¿El de la gasolinera? – Preguntó Lily extrañada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eh... pues... venía a...

- ¿Ryan? ¿Ryan, estás ahí? – Se escuchó de pronto una voz, que provenía del balcón que se encontraba unos pisos más arriba de sus cabezas. Era Stacy – Puedes subir, no hay moros en la costa – Le susurraba.

- ¿Stacy?

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Buscas a Ryan? – Le preguntó la pelirroja todavía sin entender la situación. Stacy sonrió nerviosa.

- Eh... sí, pues él venía a... ayudarme con... unos preparativos para la boda.

- ¿Ryan? ¿Preparativos para la boda? – Preguntó la pelirroja más confundida que nunca, cuando de pronto pudo entender la situación - ¡¿TÚ Y RYAN! – Exclamó extrañada cuando Ryan le tapó la boca.

- Lily, debes quedarte callada, nadie, repito, NADIE puede saberlo – Le insistió su prima desde el balcón, preocupada.

- Mha ehn, mha ehn – Intentó decir Lily sin que le entendieran por tener al joven tapándole la boca. Le golpeó la mano para que éste le dejara hablar – ¡Está bien! – Musitó.

- Pero ¿Y tú qué andas haciendo por aquí? – Le preguntó ahora Stacy. Lily se sonrojó, pero gracias a la oscuridad que recorría esos lugares, nadie lo notó.

- Pues... yo... iba solo a...

- ¿A buscar a James? – Preguntó su prima divertida.

- ¿Cómo lo sab...? digo ¡NO! Claro que no – Exclamó la pelirroja.

- Sí, cómo no. Aunque no seamos tan cercanas, Lily, pude darme cuenta, la verdad es que ¡Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta! – Le espetó su prima.

- Bien, bien, iba en busca de James, pero no le digas a mi madre y yo no le diré a nadie sobre... esto, por favor – Le imploró la joven pelirroja, preocupada por tener a su madre encima preguntándole tantas cosas sobre la posible relación que supuestamente tenían James y ella.

- Bien, puedes irte en paz – Le dijo Stacy divertida. Lily le sonrió, murmurándole un "gracias" y "ya hablaremos sobre esto", y se fue trepando la cerca y caminando hacia la calle.

Miró hacia atrás para poder ver a su prima, cuando vio algo que no pensó que vería. Ahí estaba Stacy abrazada de Ryan, y los dos estaban ¡besándose! Algo sorprendente y repugnante a la vez. Se quedó ahí, pasmada durando unos minutos, hasta que recordó el propósito por el cual estaba en la calle. Se dirigió hacia su auto y se fue en busca del Hotel _"House of fun"_.

**oOoOo**

- ¡Necesito saber dónde se hospeda! ¿Es que acaso no entiende? – Le exclamaba la pelirroja al recepcionista del Hotel, molesta por que no le quería entregar tal información. 

- No puedo decirle – Lily pudo notar una pequeña insignia con el nombre del señor.

- Alfred, vamos, te ves como un hombre tan seguro y... fuerte, ¿Cómo que no puede decirme? – Le coqueteó sonriente al señor. Era bajito, calvo, gordo pero con un tierno rostro. Éste le sonrió falsamente.

- El Sr. Potter me dijo que no le diera a nadie el número de su dormitorio – Le contestó el señor, quien la miraba reprochable.

- ¡Al diablo con eso! Démelo – Insistió ahora la joven.

- No

-¿Ah, no? Bien, pues... BIEN - Exclamó Lily, dándose la vuelta, para luego respirar hondo y mirar al señor otra vez - ¿Y si le doy cincuenta dólares? – Le entregó, cuidadosamente de que alguien le viera, un billete, al señor quien le sonreía amablemente.

- Gracias – Le dijo, para luego dejar de mirarla y comenzando a observar una pequeña televisión que tenía en el mostrador, ignorando a la joven. Lily bufó furiosa, asombrada por haber sido robada de esa forma.

- Bien – Murmuró molesta, cuando una idea se le cruzó por la mente – ¡Qué tengas un buen día, Alfred, nos vemos! – Y sin decir nada más, bajo la burlona mirada del señor, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida.

Al estar ya fuera del edificio, se escondió tras una pared, quedando en una buena posición para poder observar por las grandes puertas de vidrio, al señor. Cogió su celular de su cartera y marcó a la _operadora_, sin dejar de mirar al recepcionista.

- _Operadora, Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ – Le contestó una dulce voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- Me preguntaba si me podría dar el número del Hotel _"House of fun"_ en el pueblo de _Naperville, Illinois_, por favor – Preguntó con una voz escandalosa, pensando en lo estúpido que era el nombre.

- _Espere un momento _– Una dulce música comenzó a sonar, mientras que Lily esperaba ansiosa por el número, observando como el señor en recepción se reía a carcajadas de un programa de televisión. De pronto, la música cesó – _El número que usted pide es el 555-8941._

- Muchas gracias – Contestó Lily, terminando con la llamada. Cogió de nuevo su celular y marcó el número dado por la operadora y esperó a que contestaran. Pudo escuchar el teléfono sonar cerca del recepcionista

- Hotel _"House of Fun"_ - Dijo el señor con voz grave.

- Alfred, tienes que venir rápido al estacionamiento, ha ocurrido un choque – Dramatizó la pelirroja con una voz grave, de hombre.

- Voy enseguida – Contestó el señor, colgando el teléfono, cogiendo unas llaves y saliendo de detrás del mesón para dirigirse al estacionamiento del Hotel.

Lily sonrió, _"Tan fácil"_ si el recepcioncita se veía tan tonto. Guardó su celular, se adentró al Hotel y se acercó al mesón de recepción, donde había unos cuántos papeles y cuadernos.

- James Potter... James Potter... James Potter – Murmuraba la joven, buscando el nombre del chico en una gran lista – Aquí está. Piso 5, habitación 430. Genial – Dijo en un susurro, sonriendo.

- _Creí que hubo un choque, Mike, eso me dijeron_ – Dijo una voz nerviosa un poco lejos del salón. Lily se alteró y dejó la lista. Se dirigió hacia los ascensores y apretó rápidamente el botón de bajar para que el ascensor llegara. Los pasos de los dos hombres se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

- 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5 – Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Ya se veía descubierta con las manos en la masa como en las películas de acción, donde se la llevaban esposada a la cárcel. Luego sus padres irían por ella pero al dejarían sola por haber sido una tonta... ¿pero en qué diablos pensaba? ¡Ahora sólo tenía que ir a hablar con James lo antes posible!

- _No supe quién había llamado_ – Dijo una voz escuchándose más cerca que antes.

- _¡Pero si eres estúpido, Al! la vez anterior casi roban la caja fuerte del Hotel mientras que tú estabas hablando con una señora – _Resopló una segunda voz.

- 4... 3... 2... 1... ¡Ya! – El ascensor llegó justo a tiempo. Lily entró en él y apretó el botón para que la puerta se cerrara, justo en el momento en el cual los dos hombres llegaron a la recepción.

Lily oprimió el botón que mostraba el número 5 y esperó hasta que el ascensor llegara a tal piso. Y de pronto, las puertas se abrieron, y, por un momento, su corazón **se** **detuvo.**

**Bien, aquí el cuarto capítulo que espero que les haya gustado.**

**El capítulo anterior estuvo muy triste, sí, pero ya se vendrá mejor jeje**

**Gracias por leer ;D espero que les esté gustando**

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Reviews, GO!**

**ClockyEvans**


	5. ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 5**

_**¿Qué sucede conmigo? **_

_  
Lily oprimió el botón que mostraba el número 5 y esperó hasta que el ascensor llegara a tal piso. Y de pronto, las puertas se abrieron, y, por un momento, su corazón se detuvo..._

**U**na mujer de cabello rubio, piel morena, labios gruesos, de un color carmesí con ropa terriblemene ajustada, pequeña y, para más, desordenada había aparecido frente a ella. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que no se la quitaba nadie y ni parecía atender a la extraña mirada que Lily tenía sobre ella.

Entró al ascensor con paso persuasivo y travieso. Lily pudo oler su aroma a perfume barato. La joven miró a la pelirroja de reojo con indiferencia y sonrió autosuficiente. Con una voz dulce y extenuada le dijo:

- Evans – Lily le miró asombrada.

- ¿Cómo dijo?

- Lily Evans, ¿No? – La joven tomó una pausa esperando a que Lily le dijera algo pero ésta ni podía hablar – Emma, Emma Scavo.

Lily seguía sorprendida mirando de frente a la chica cuando de pronto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron abruptamente. Fijó su mirada en la pequeña pantalla donde el número del piso se veía, mientras que éste comenzaba a bajar.

Presionó el botón número cinco, con algo de nerviosismo y desesperación. Involuntariamente, miró a la joven detrás de ella, pidiendo ayuda, mientras que ésta sólo seguía con su sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Estamos bajando, ya volverás a subir después – Dijo restándole importancia sin saber que Lily estaba casi muriéndose por subir rápidamente al apartamento de James – Como iba diciendo... ¿Me recuerdas?

- No... Lo siento, creo que mi memoria... me ha estado fallando... en los últimos años – Tartamudeó la joven todavía sin salir de su asombro. La chica delante de ella; Emma, soltó una risa.

– Fuimos compañeras en sexto curso. No éramos tan amigas, de echo, creo recordar una de las tantas peleas que teníamos... – Pero Lily no lograba acordarse de la joven – Emma Scavo, novia de James Potter – Dijo la joven en un tono cansino, notando el descuido de la pelirroja.

Claro, cómo pudo olvidarla.

- ¿Vives aquí? – Le preguntó la pelirroja tratando de cambiar el tema. Emma rió por lo bajo.

– No, sólo vine... a hacerle una visita a un antiguo amigo mío... si es que me entiendes – Le guiñó un ojo, apoyándose en la pared del ascensor que estaba detrás de ella, seductoramente, algo, por lo visto, innato en ella.

- Ah, claro... – Musitó Lily, intentando sacar de su mente la idea de quién sería el posible amigo de la joven – Claro

- No puedo creer todo el tiempo que ha pasado – Indicó Emma, sin aparentar rastro de asombro – ¿Has adelgazado o qué?

- Se podría decir

Un sonido chirriante las sacó de su conversación. Las puertas del ascensor de habían abierto, dejando ver el vestíbulo del Hotel.

– No vemos – Le dijo Emma, saliendo del ascensor, mirándola indiferentemente – Adiós, Lilian Evans...

Ya la había perdido de vista, ahora debía volver a subir al quinto piso y hablar con james de inmediato.

Presionó el número cinco otra vez más y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, para comenzar a subir.

_"Emma Scavo, Emma Scavo, ¿Cómo pude olvidarla?"_ Pensaba la chica mientras recordaba la imagen de la chica. Con unos años de más no había perdido su semblante altivo y seductor, ni su mirada soñadora. Seguía igual de atrevida como lo era cuando estaban en secundaria. _"¿Había venido a visitar a un antiguo amigo?"_ Lily ya tenía la idea de que ese amigo podría ser ni más ni menos que James _"¿O no? Tal vez estoy pensando muchas cosas incoherentes, tal vez, siendo casi una... mundana, vino a visitar a uno de sus cien amigos millonarios, ¡Qué sé yo!"_ Pensaba, inquieta por estar en lo correcto. ¿Y si así lo era? ¿Y si había ido a visitar a James? ¿Qué podría hacer? Nada, ni que le gustara Potter...

¿Y si yendo a verlo hacía empeorar aún más las cosas? Tal vez debería volver a su casa, olvidarse de todo, encarar a James en la boda de su prima e irse a Nueva York olvidando sus horribles "vacaciones" en _Naperville... _Tal vez.

Comenzó a inquietarse más de lo que ya estaba. Observó la pequeña pantalla en la pared y notó que ya iba en el cuarto piso... quinto piso... y las puertas se abrieron, dejándola ver un largo pasillo, otra vez.

Salió del ascensor, buscando la habitación. _"¿Era la número 433?"_

Ahí estaba la puerta con un gran _433_ de color dorado. Respiró profundamente, unas cuatro veces, se enderezó en su lugar y golpeó la puerta con su puño, pero, para su impresión, la puerta estaba abierta. Pudo notar que de la manilla colgaba un pequeño cartel que decía _"no molestar", _y un calor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Lily. Pensar qué estaría James haciendo si tenía ese cartel en la manilla de la puerta. La curiosidad mató al gato y Lily, en esos momentos, representaba totalmente tal afirmación. Entró esperando encontrarse con James en una situación tal vez bastante comprometedora, pero no había nadie.

Fue cuando sintió algunos gritos en la habitación. Temiéndose lo peor, cogió un paraguas que había en la entrada y lo levantó en posición de utilizarlo como arma. Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, los gritos seguían. Respiró hondo y avanzó, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Lo que no se imaginó fue la imagen con la que se iría a encontrar. Un hombre y una mujer, desconocidos, sobre la cama, desnudos... (Sí, lo que están pensando)

Obvio, Lily sabía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad por lo que se tapó los ojos y comenzó a balbucear estupideces mientras que los presentes la miraban asustados.

- Continúen... no se detengan... por mí – Balbuceaba, caminando hacia atrás, tratando de salir de la habitación, con los ojos tapados por sus manos – Yo sólo esperaba... buscaba a... disculpen – Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia fuera de la habitación, avergonzada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente, recordando la imagen, que acababa de ver, a cada momento.

- ¡Eres una idiota! – Escuchó gritar al señor en la habitación, mientras que Lily salía al pasillo y cerraba la puerta.

"_Creo que no era la habitación número 433_" Se dijo, respirando entrecortadamente "_¿Será la 432? Trata de acordarte, Lily, trata de acortarte_". Comenzó a recordar la borrosa imagen del libro en la recepción del Hotel, tratando de ver el número de la habitación, cuando de pronto, en su mente apareció el número, "_430_"

Caminó hacia la derecha en busca de tal habitación, encontrando la puerta en la que un gran _430_ se veía, en color dorado. Alzó la mano para golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo. Respiró hondo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tocó.

Nadie le respondió. Esperó unos segundos hasta que se escuchó una voz. Era fría y áspera, que por un momento le inspiró miedo a la pelirroja.

- ¿Sí?

- Ehm... ¿James? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

James, que del otro lado de la puerta estaba recostado en el sillón bebiendo cerveza y observando un partido de football en la televisión, reconoció la voz de quien estaba afuera en el pasillo. Se levantó a regañadientes, sin tener muchas ganas de ver a Lily, y le abrió la puerta.

Lily pudo notar el estado en el que James se encontraba. Su rostro se veía cansado, sus ropas estaban ya algo usadas y sudorosas, y sus ojos revelaban una mirada fría. Nada que ver con el aspecto de aquella mañana.

- Hola – Le dijo Lily nerviosa, mostrando una sonrisa. James sólo le quedó mirando – Venía... venía a hablar.

- Bien, habla – Le sentenció el moreno apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Lily se sintió bastante incómoda con la fría mirada del joven posada en ella.

- ¿No sería mejor hablar adentro?

- Nah – Dijo el chico, hundiéndose de hombros y tomando un sorbo de su lata de cerveza. Lily le miró impaciente, observando para todos lados, por si había alguien. El pasillo estaba vacío.

- Mira, James – El joven abrió sus ojos, asombrado por que la Joven le llamara por su nombre de pila y Lily lo notó – Potter... Yo... no quise... hablarte así en la mañana – Lily le miró como esperando a que dijera algo pero James se mantuvo en silencio, así que continuó hablando – Y, bueno, venía a... venía a... ehm...

- ¿A disculparte?

- Bueno, digamos que venía a aclarar las cosas – Dijo sonriendo nerviosa. James levantó una ceja, molesto – Bien, sí, sí, vine a disculparme – Un silencio los rodeó por completo – Lo lamento.

James le miró de pies a cabeza, reteniendo el momento para no olvidarse nunca de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le miró por última vez y se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en el lugar. Lily se quedó en el marco de la puerta, pudiendo observar toda la habitación.

- Bien, no imaginaba que ocurriera de esta manera, pero bueno... - Dijo al notar que James no le diría nada más. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al joven.

James se sentó en el sofá, volviendo a lo rutinario, observando de nuevo el partido mientras que Lily comenzaba a caminar hacia dentro del salón, observando cada detalle del lugar.

- Te agradezco que vinieras a disculparte – Le dijo James, sin siquiera mirarla – Pero creo que todo lo que dijiste era verdad. Una disculpa no lo cambia nada – La miró ahora fríamente, pero Lily pudo notar un deje de tristeza en la voz.

- Mira, Potter, de veras lo lamento, nada de lo que dije era... del todo, verdad – Aclaró la pelirroja, caminando incómoda y algo inquieta hacia el muchacho.

- Pero lo has dicho. Pude notar que era verdad, que lo decías enserio – Le espetó el muchacho, tomando otro sorbo de la lata de cerveza.

- De veras que... no quise decirlo...

- Te entiendo, Evans, entiendo que me encuentres de esa manera. Sé que soy un inútil e idiota, eso nadie puede negarlo – James se levantó, apagando el televisor, y se dirigió hacia el escritorio que había en un rincón de la estancia. 

- No es verdad, Potter – Musitó la joven – No puedes decir eso, como si te culparas – James se quedó en silencio – No eres un inútil, sólo que te culpas mucho de algo que ya ocurrió – James se dio la vuelta rápidamente, mirando a la pelirroja extrañado, cambiando su semblante por uno furioso. Lily retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, asustada por la actitud del muchacho.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Le preguntó, acercándose a la joven azarosamente.

- Yo... bueno, yo sólo... ehm...

- ¿Qué dijiste, Evans? – Exclamó furioso cogiéndola de una muñeca, fuertemente. Lily soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor pero James no se inmutó.

- Dije que te culpas mucho por el pasado – Dijo Lily en un hilo de voz, sin mirarle a los ojos.

James tenía el rostro tensado, estaba impetuoso. Soltó a la chica rudamente y regresó hasta el escritorio. Lily se acarició el lugar dolido, respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Quién te contó? Qué sabes tú de eso – Murmuró el chico, bajando la mirada.

- Sé que tú no tuviste la culpa... fue un accidente.

- ¡No lo fue! – Exclamó el joven, con la mirada perdida, molesto – Todo fue mi culpa.

- No... – Murmuró Lily, acercándose a él por la espalda – Tú no tuviste la culpa. ¿Acaso tuviste la culpa de que el camión estuviera en ese mismo lugar en el mismo momento? – James suspiró, cansado.

- ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera arrestaron al conductor del camión, fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido. La muerte de mis padres quedó en el olvido para todos – Dijo con voz cansina. Lily colocó su mano en el hombro del chico, temblorosamente, tratando de entregarle un poco de comprensión – Los extraño.

- Está bien extrañarlos, pero no está bien de que te culpes por algo que ya ocurrió. Ellos están bien ahora, James...

- Si claro... – James comenzaba a enojarse cada vez más – Bien, ya terminamos, ahora vete... – Espetó el muchacho, respirando hondo.

- No me iré todavía, James, no mientras estés en este estado

- ¡Qué sabes tú, Lily! ¿Desde cuándo te importa? Si hace pocas horas que demostraste tu odio por mí... – Dijo el joven pegándole a la mesa levemente.

- Pero... James... sé lo suficiente como para decirte que no mereces estar así. Ellos... ellos ya están...

- ¿Muertos? Lo sé, no soy tonto. Pero eso es lo que más me duele – Murmuró James, agotado. Caminó por toda la estancia, tomándose lo que quedaba de su cerveza. Lily pudo notar el mal estado que llevaba – Hay días en que me despierto, esperando a que estén en la cocina; mi madre preparando el desayuno y mi madre ojeando el periódico y hablando de los negocios, felices.

- James... – Murmuró Lily acercándose a él.

- Fue mi culpa, lo sé, soy un inútil. Hasta tú piensas que lo soy.

- No, no, claro que no – Dijo la pelirroja, nerviosa – Yo... yo encuentro que eres un gran tipo... enserio. Sabes que la secundaria fue muy divertida contigo – Dijo sonriendo, sin pensarlo. Arrepintiéndose luego de haberlo dicho tan alegre.

James se rió por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta para quedar mirando a Lily directamente a los ojos.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Lily pudo notar cuán bellos eran esos ojos color avellana y miel que le dirigían una dulce mirada. Ya no era una mirada fría ni que carecía de sentimientos. Ahora, Lily podía observar el hermoso brillo que revelaba, ese brillo que Lily había visto en los años de adolescencia que conllevó con el moreno.

James, por su parte, podía apreciar una vez más esa verde mirada que por mucho tiempo le irradió una felicidad enorme, haciendo que un sublime cariño naciera hacia la pelirroja. Ahora volvía a revivir tales sentimientos.

Notó como el rostro de Lily comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a él. Sin perder ningún segundo más, terminó la distancia que faltaba para poder juntar sus labios con los cálidos labios de la chica. Cerraron los ojos al mismo momento, para luego comenzar a fundirse en un beso que daba a conocer todo el cariño que por mucho tiempo fue guardado y no revelado.

James abrazó a Lily por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, quedando los dos muy juntos. Lily le acarició el cabello, desordenándoselo aún más. El beso comenzaba a acrecentarse, de besos dulces transcurrían a besos apasionados, hasta desesperados. James comenzó a guiar a la pelirroja hacia el sillón, donde, por el torpe caminar, cayeron abrazados, sin terminar todavía el beso. Hasta que el aire se hacía cada vez más necesario.

Lily, al separar sus labios del joven, le quedó mirando. Por un momento se le cruzó por su mente que estaba haciendo algo mal, que era James Potter la persona que estaba encima de ella, mirándole sugestivamente. Pero la unión de los labios de James con los suyos por segunda vez fue una de las cosas que "mandaron a volar" sus pensamiento, nublando su mente por completo.

"_Besa tan bien_"

James comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, arriba y abajo, mientras que la pelirroja le acariciaba las mejillas del chico cariñosamente.

James comenzó a bajar sus manos, recorriendo cada extremidad del cuerpo de Lily. Llegó hasta sus caderas, las cuales las acarició lentamente. Lily se sentía a gusto con las caricias del joven, sentir su mano varonil sobre su cuerpo le hacía sentir en el paraíso.

James comenzó a bajar hasta los muslos, mientras que intensificaban el beso. Luego, separaron sus labios y James empezó a besarle el cuello, dulcemente, mientras que Lily le acariciaba la espalda, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro de agrado.

La chica abrió los ojos, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Fijo su mirada por la habitación, observando cada rincón de ella. Recorrió el techo, por la pared hasta llegar al televisor. Se le escaparon unos cuántos gemidos de placer, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Los volvió a abrir encontrándose con el sillón que estaba frente al sillón donde estaban ellos, y a los pies, pudo notar una prenda; rosada. Se olvidó por completo de las caricias y besos que el muchacho le brindaba en ese momento y entrecerró sus ojos para intentar observar mejor la prenda en el suelo. Pudo notar que era una prenda interior; de mujer.

Despegó su vista de la prenda y miró hacia el techo, pensando en cómo una ropa así iría a llegar al suelo de la habitación de James. Hasta que lo supo, y una sola palabra se le vino a la mente; **Emma.**

**TATATAAAN :D ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.**

**HeiDi-Lu: _¡Gracias por tus reviews! ¿Te soprendiste al saber que no era James? Haha y yo que me reí cuando vi tu review, pero espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**

**Getta Black: _¡Gracias por tus reviews! Hehe lo mismo que HeiDi-Lu, espero que no te haya decepcionado este cap. Es un poco triste, si, pero espero que te haya gustado, nos veremos en el próximo y espero que continúes con tus fics :)_**

**Rai-Potter:_ ¡Hola! Gracias por tus reviews, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por el cumplido hehe :) te cuidas ¡Y nos vemos!_**

**Lioness Anne Evans****_: ¡Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews y me alegra de que te esté gustando la historia, espero saber más de ti, ¿eh? Y también te digo que escribes muy bien y que continúes con tus fics :) haha nos veremos en el próximo capítulo._**

Xaica: _¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW:D haha, espero que la historia te continúe gustando después del capítulo 3, tan tristón :B pero bueno, espero saber más de ti, ¡Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
_  
Virgi: _¡Hola! Ya no he sabido de ti, espero que continúes con la historia y que me dejes más reiews :), ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos veremos, ¿Eh:B adiós._

Bueno :) Espero que no me culpen por responder los reviews en mi historia, pero estoy apurada y es la única forma ¡Cuídense y sigan leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo.

**REVIEWS, GO!**

**ClockyEvans**


	6. Besos, problemas y sueños ¿está mal?

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 6**

**_Besos, problemas y sueños, ¿Está mal? _**

_Despegó su vista de la prenda y miró hacia el techo, pensando en cómo una ropa así iría a llegar al suelo de la habitación de James. Hasta que lo supo, y una sola palabra se le vino a la mente; Emma._

"_¡Por Dios, Lily, cómo tan tonta! ¡James Potter nunca dejará de ser James Potter_!" Pensó desesperada. James notó como su cuerpo se fue tensando. Terminó con sus caricias para mirarle, donde notó el semblante serio de la pelirroja.

Ésta, frenéticamente, se levantó del sofá, dejando caer a James en él, mirándole extrañado. Se quedó mirando al chico pasmada, sintiendo cómo mil emociones recorrían su cuerpo y llegaban a su pecho, continuando hasta el cerebro donde la imagen de James y Emma besándose le nubló todo por completo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó James extrañado, levantándose del sillón y acercándose a Lily, mientras que ésta retrocedía a grandes pasos, llegando a golpearse con el televisor.

– Tú... tú... idiota – Espetó, mirando a James comenzando a enojarse. James le miró más extrañado que nunca. Caminó hasta la puerta, sin antes, coger su chaqueta y cartera que se encontraban en el suelo. James la seguía por todos lados. Antes de que pudiera irse, se interpuso entre la puerta y la chica, mirándola frustrado – Potter, apártate.

- ¿Ahora soy Potter?

- Siempre lo has sido – Dijo la chica a punto de estallar.

- No hace unos cuantos minutos, antes de que nos besáramos.

- Por Dios, Potter, olvidemos lo que acaba de ocurrir – Dijo la chica cubriéndose los ojos con una de sus manos, en señal de remordimiento. Sabía que no podía enojarse por que James hubiera estado con otra persona, no podía... demostrar sus sentimientos de esa forma.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? 

- Sólo olvídalo – Sentenció mirándolo insistente – Esto no ocurrió, y punto.

Lily iba a salir cuando James le cubrió el paso. La chica le miró interrogante.

- ¿Por qué sueles escapar de todo, Lily? Sea por lo que sea, yo no voy a dejar pasar ésta oportunidad, y no olvidaré el tremendo beso que me has dado – Lily abrió la boca para hablar, mirándole indignada.

- Yo no te besé, tú me besaste – Le dijo, apuntándole con el dedo índice en el pecho. James le sonrió arrogantemente.

- Tú te acercaste a mí, incitándome para besarte, cosa que hice, y tú lo correspondiste.

- Pero qué te crees... – Lily le miraba enojada. Aunque James tuviera razón, no iría a aceptar tales acciones – Te correspondí porque me vi obligada – James soltó una gran carcajada.

- ¿Obligada? Mejor dicho, desesperada – Lily lo fulminó, en ese mismo instante, con la mirada – Admite que me correspondiste y que te agradó.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, enojada, sin contestarle. Bufó molesta, mirándole tenazmente.

- ¿Para qué quieres que lo admita, eh? ¿Para que pueda luego caer a tus pies y ser tuya por esta noche? ¿Para tener a otra más en tu cama? – Explotó visiblemente furiosa, sintiendo el enojo, el remordimiento, el dolor dentro de ella.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – Le preguntó James extrañado, sin saber por qué Lily decía tales cosas.

– Tú nunca cambiarás, James Potter, nunca. Te seguirás acostando con una mujer diferente cada noche, cada semana. Sé que no debo entrometerme ni que me debería importar, pero no quiero ser la siguiente en tu estúpido juego

- ¡Pero qué mierda dices, Lily!

La pelirroja le miró furiosa, y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta el sillón y cogió la prenda de mujer que se encontraba en el suelo. La alzó en el aire, mirando a James reprochablemente.

James se quedó helado, inmóvil, estático por lo que Lily le estaba mostrando. Sí, lo admitía, había estado con otra mujer antes, pero ¿Qué podía hacer si se sentía tan aciago?

- Dime qué significa esto, James, dime que no es lo que parece y mi criterio sobre ti cambiará por completo... – Musitó la joven, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

– Es... es sólo... ¡Una prenda de mujer! Como si nunca hubieras visto una

- ¡Oh, vamos, **Potter**, no soy una estúpida! ¿Sabías? No te hagas el ingenuo ahora

- Lily... – James se acercó a la joven tratando de explicarle.

– ¡No, Potter, aléjate! – Exclamó Lily, lanzándole el sostén al chico en el rostro - Yo me largo – Pasó por al lado de James y abrió la puerta para largarse de allí, sin siquiera atender a las exclamaciones de James, llamándola.

- Bien, pero no me culpes si es que después tus padres, o mejor dicho, toda tu familia sabe de lo que acaba de ocurrir – Dijo James molesto, siguiendo a la pelirroja. Lily regresó hasta la puerta, con una mirada fulminante.

- Te juro que te mato si le dices esto a alguien

- ¿Sí? Pues, inténtalo – Lily bufó furiosa. Ahora sí que el moreno la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

- Eres... eres un idiota, un estúpido, sí, eso eres – Dijo señalándolo con el dedo. James se le acercó lo suficiente como para que el dedo de Lily quedara tocando su pecho.

- Y tú eres fastidiosa - Contraatacó James sin perder su fría sonrisa.

- Pues, tú eres... eres un gran gilipollas – Dijo acercándose a él desafiante.

- Y tú una imbécil – Le dijo james acercándose más a ella, quedando extremadamente cerca. Lily le miraba con furia mientras que él le sonreía.

- Tú... tú eres... ¡arrggh! ¡Al Diablo! – Exclamó la pelirroja antes de darse una media vuelta para irse, cuando James le tomó del brazo, haciendo que se girara para poder plantarle un apasionado beso en la boca.

Lily le correspondió, perdiéndose entre sus fuertes brazos, como ocurrió en el lago. Sentía los suaves labios de James sobre los de ella, acariciándolos fogosamente. Le provocaba una dulce y extraña sensación, pero luego de unos segundos de darse cuenta qué hacía, de acordarse de que él había estado momentos antes con Emma, de acordarse de cómo era él, se separó de su cuerpo y le dio una bofetada. James le quedó mirando de vuelta, mientras que Lily respiraba entrecortadamente.

– Me largo – Dijo Lily furiosa – Te dejo aquí, con esa prenda de mujer para que hagas lo que Dios sabrá qué... – Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, mientras que James le llamaba.

– Lily... ¡Lily! – La siguió hasta el ascensor, mientras que ella oprimía el botón de bajar – Lily, déjame explicarte...

– No tienes que explicarme nada ahora, Potter, entiendo que seas un estúpido mujeriego haciéndose la víctima para encontrar mujeres – Espetó Lily escupiendo cada palabra – Pensé que eras más que eso – Carraspeó sin mirarle, de espaldas a él.

- ¡Pero qué querías que hiciera luego de todo lo que me habías dicho! ¡De haberme sentido otra vez como un ser inútil, un impotente! – Exclamó el joven, con una tristeza que Lily sintió, afligida. Respiró hondo, bajando la vista sin mirar al chico. Se abrieron las puertas, dejándole la entrada al ascensor.

Lily entró, sin dirigirle la mirada a James, mientras que éste colocaba sus manos sobre los extremos de las puertas para que éstas no se cerraran.

– Lily, no te vayas... por favor – Le pidió James, mirándola. Lily le miró también, aguantando llorar en ese momento, frente a él.

– James... – Susurró la chica apenada.

El chico la atrajo hacia él cariñosamente, besándola. Lily se lo permitió, pudo sentir los suaves labios del chico una vez más, lo que pidió y lo obtuvo. Hasta que no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Se separó de James y lo empujó levemente hacia fuera del ascensor, mirándole apenada.

– Adiós, James...

El ascensor comenzó a cerrarse, lentamente. Lily podía notar el brillo de James en sus ojos, esa tristeza que le irradiaba, sin la calma que ya no podía notar.

Lo último que vio de él, antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo, fue su rostro, ese rostro que le haría sentir tantas cosas que no estaba preparada para soportar otra vez.

**oOoOo**

El sol entraba por cada ventana de la casa, irradiando las paredes de una suave claridad. La señora Evans se encontraba caminando por el largo pasillo del segundo piso por la mañana.

_-_ ¿Alguien ha visto a Lily?

Joyce Evans entró al cuarto de su pequeña pelirroja, pero la cama estaba intacta y no había ninguna señal de que la chica estuviera ahí.

Molesta; sumamente molesta, cerró la puerta del dormitorio para entrar en la siguiente, cuando una imagen, algo bastante abrumadora, le cegó por completo la vista por algunos escasos segundos.

- ¡Stacy Joann Carlston Evans! ¿Qué significa esto? – Gritó la señora Evans a los cuatro vientos, entrando a la sala con un semblante pálido y furioso.

Stacy no sabía qué decir. Se encontraba sobre su cama, abrazada con Ryan, a menos de un día de su boda. Y su tía estaba ahí frente a ellos, mirándolos con cara de quién sabe y... todo estaba perdido.

- Tía... ¡Tía Evans, no es lo que parece! – Exclamó la muchacha, levantándose de la cama junto con Ryan, quien miraba a la señora Evans con terror.

- ¿No es lo que parece? ¿No es lo que parece? ¡Dime que no es lo que parece que estuvieran acostados en la misma cama, abrazados! Y tú Stacy, te casarás mañana y ya estás engañando a Justin ¡Esto es el colmo!

- Señora Evans, Stacy sólo...

- ¡No me vengas a dirigir la palabra, jovencito, tú deberías estar llenando tanques de autos con gasolina en vez de estar pisando terreno de ésta casa! Eres igual que tu padre – Dijo la señora Evans con desprecio – No te acerques más a Stacy, ¿Entendiste?

Pero Ryan no le contestó. Le quedó mirando acongojadamente, y sin decir ni una palabra, salió de la habitación bajo la triste mirada de Stacy y la asesina mirada de la Señora Evans. Ésta, al ver que Ryan salía por completo de la habitación, se quedó observando a Stacy decepcionadamente.

- ¿Qué irán a decir tus padres, Stace? Has cagado todos los planes que tenían para tu futuro, lo que tú habías diseñado para tener una vida feliz junto a la persona que amaras, ¿Pero ahora, qué harás?

- Tía Evans... yo hablaré con ellos – Dijo Stacy abatida.

- Pero que quede claro, jovencita, que mientras se hospede bajo mi techo, tiene que seguir mis reglas. Nada más de hombres por acá, Justin es la persona que tú amas, y él te ama, así que ninguna palabra de esto al pobre joven.

- Sí, Tía.

- Y... ¡Llamaré a tus padres para que lleguen ahora mismo!

- Pero, Tía... están de vacaciones y ya vienen mañana, será mejor dejarlos...

- No me digas nada, Stacy, los llamaré ahora mismo. Sígueme.

La señora Evans salió de la habitación seguida del abatido cuerpo de la joven, quien temía por su futuro al tener que hablar con sus padres. Ellos habían estado por unos cuántos días de vacaciones, antes de la boda de Stacy, en Paris. No quería arruinarles los días libres y menos quería contarles lo que había ocurrido.

Bajaron al primer piso de la casa, donde los demás familiares tomaban tranquilamente el desayuno.

- ¿Stacy, qué pasó? – Le preguntó su prima Marty, quien se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentada, en la cocina. Stacy agachó la mirada, apenada por la situación.

- No puede hablar ahora, Marty, anda y termina de desayunar. Nosotras – Dijo mirando a la joven inquisidoramente – Iremos a hacer una llamada importante.

Tomó del brazo a Stacy y se la llevó por el gran pasillo hasta la Sala, dónde un teléfono yacía en una pequeña mesita de mimbre. Stacy miró a su Tía suplicante, pero ésta cogió el teléfono, marcó el número de los padres de la joven y esperó a que alguien le contestara. Stacy estaba que se moría.

"_¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta de quedarme dormida en la casa junto con Ryan?" _Pensaba mientras que su tía ya se comunicaba con el Hotel donde los padres de Stacy se encontraban.

- ¿Joann? Soy Joyce – Stacy podía notar cómo su tía se quedaba callada oyendo lo que su madre en esos momentos le decía, pero que ella no podía oír – Sí, claro, te llamo porque ha surgido un problema – Dijo mirando a su sobrina – Sí, sí, sobre Stacy... No, ningún problema con los adornos de la boda, Joann... sí, sí, pedimos Tulipanes, no te preocupes – Joyce ya se estaba inquietando, así que decidió ir al grano – Mira, acabo de ir a la habitación de tu hija y la encuentro con un hombre, pero no sólo un hombre, ¡Con Ryan! ... Sí, el de la gasolinera. Por eso te digo, Joann, vénganse rápido, Hoy a más tardar – Stacy se tapó los ojos, afligida – Bien, sí, sí, claro... nos vemos, Chao chao.

"_No la mires, no la mires" _Se decía Stacy al notar la fría mirada de su tía sobre ella. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el semblante enojado de Joyce.

- Vieras lo decepcionados que sonaron tus padres por teléfono. Y lo decepcionada que estoy yo, por todo el arduo trabajo que tuvimos para que encontraras a tu hombre ideal; ¡Justin! No Ryan, querida.

- Lo entiendo – Murmuró la joven, con la cabeza gacha. Se recostó en un pequeño sillón que había en la estancia, mientras que la señora Evans caminaba hacia la puerta para irse a la cocina.

- Eso espero – Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo. Dejando a una abatida y triste Stacy **en la sala.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya estado muy aburrido :) Va para Monii, sí, guapa, ¡Te quiero! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, lectores :D**

**REVIEWS, GO!**

**ClockyEvans**


	7. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Sorpresa? Problemas

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 7**

**_  
¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Sorpresa? Problemas_**

_- Eso espero – Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo. Dejando a una abatida y triste Stacy en la sala.  
_

**- _T_**_ranquila, Lily_

- Susan ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila si me he besado con el chico que creí olvidar? – Le preguntó Lily a su amiga quien por la otra línea, se encontraba nerviosa.

- _Pero ¿Para ti no significó nada? ¿Algo como cariño?_ – Le preguntó Susan, haciendo que Lily se quedara por unos momentos en silencio. Claro que había sido con cariño, por lo menos ella quiso transmitirle eso a James pero todavía no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación junto con un chico a quien ella creía haber olvidado por completo.

- Eso... no viene al punto, Su – Murmuró molesta, más consigo misma que con su amiga - ¿Y sabes lo peor? Había encontrado una prenda de mujer bajo el sillón. ¡De mujer, Su! Fue... decepcionante – Musitó la chica.

_- Lily, ¿Me dices que estás arrepentida?_

- ¡Claro que estoy arrepentida! – Dijo insegura - ¿Sabes lo doloroso que fue haberme besado con él y luego, de un minuto para otro, saber que todo había acabado sin siquiera haber tenido un comienzo?

- _¡Vaya, Lily! Así que el beso significó bastante para ti... – _Lily sólo se quedó en silencio.

- Es sólo que... es sólo que no puedo... no sé que creer, Su, creí haber entendido que había cambiado con el transcurso de los tiempos.

- _No te preocupes, Lily, todo estará bien. Sólo tienes que hablar con él y ver cómo podrían arreglar las cosas._

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que no hablaré con él! Ni tengo ganas de verlo. Si se pasa por mi casa, te juro que terminara enterrado bajo una lápida a primera hora por la mañana – Dijo la pelirroja enojada.

- _No me quites mi trabajo, amiga, lo mataría yo si pudiera. Pero deja de ser testaruda y enfréntalo._

- No estoy siendo testaruda, Su, tú estarías igual a mí si te ocurriera esto. Sólo quiero olvidarlo, quiero que ya sea la boda para poder irme.

- _Pero yo hablaría antes con él_ – Lily soltó un resoplido, molesta por la actitud de su amiga, pero más molesta con consigo misma.

- Amiga, quiero verte. Ya no quiero estar más acá.

- _No te preocupes, tranquila, mandaré ayuda – Dijo una Susan divertida – Pero ahora debo irme, hablamos luego ¿Vale? _– Lily asintió con la cabeza, aunque su amiga no pudiera verla, y terminaron la conversación. ¿Mandaría ayuda?

"_¡Cómo fui tan tonta de caer en los brazos de James Potter! Debería haberlo dejado pasar por alto, pero ¡No! Tenía que saltar a sus brazos y besarlo y... ¡Aggg!" _Caminó hasta la ventana de su habitación. Era ya tarde, y no sabía qué hacer.

"_No puedo creer que otra vez haya tenido que pasar por esto. ¡Adiós gran pensamiento de algo lindo inexistente!"_ Se dijo dramáticamente, suspirando, acercándose a la ventana con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué haría ahora? Quería salir de su casa aunque fuera por solo unos minutos, pero ni tenía idea de dónde ir.

**oOoOo**

El cielo ya comenzaba a tornarse de diversos colores; amarillo, rojo, rosado, azul, dejando presenciar una hermosa mezcla que perdía su tono a medida que el sol se ocultaba.

Todas las calles de _Naperville_ se encontraban en absoluto silencio. Muchas personas caminaban por las anchas calles, disfrutando de un día cálido y de paz. En cambio, en la casa de los Evans, todo era distinto.

- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE HEMOS ENSEÑADO BIEN TODO LO QUE DEBERÍAS SABER! – Gritaba una incontrolable Joann a su hija quien estaba a punto de llorar. Se encontraban en la sala Stacy, Joyce y Los señores Carlston.

- Mamá...

- ¡NO, JOVENCITA, ESTO ES UNA VERGÜENZA! ¿QUIÉN TE CREÍAS, EH?

- Mamá, perdóname – Rogaba la joven acercándose a su madre.

- Vamos, Joann, tranquila – Le decía su marido, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¡No, Fred! es que... ¡Es que es el colmo! – Clamó la señora - ¡Stacy, estás castigada!

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡No tengo 7 años, mamá, estoy grande para hacer lo que quiera y cometer mis propios errores! – Stacy comenzaba a enojarse, cada vez más.

- ¡Jovencita, no me hables así!

- ¿Por qué no, Mamá? Si estamos hablando entre adultos, no entre una pequeña de 7 años y su madre protectora.

- Hija, deja de hablar así – Decía exhaustamente su madre, quien cayó, abatida, sobre un sillón cercano.

- No, mamá, ya estoy harta que estés arreglando todo para mí, que no me dejes vivir. ¡No me dejas ni cometer errores ni aprender de ellos!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? – Le espetó su madre, furiosa – Acabas de pasar la noche con alguien que no es tu prometido ¡Y mañana te casas! ¡ACABAS DE AVERGONZAR A TODA NUESTRA FAMILIA! – Stacy se quedó callada, con la cabeza gacha. Estaba bastante avergonzada.

- Bien, esto es lo que haremos – Comenzó a decir el padre de Stacy – La boda se realizará, haremos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero no tienes derecho a acercarte más a ese joven, Stace, y espero que entiendas que es por tu propio bien.

- Lo entiendo – Murmuró la joven – Lo lamento mucho...

- Ahora, por culpa de éste insidente, tendremos que buscar un lugar donde dormir – Espetó la señora Carlston

- Pero, pueden quedarse aquí. Hay un cuarto en el piso de arriba que ocupamos para dejar cosas, hay una cama matrimonial y tiene baño, aunque creo que la ducha no sirve – Dijo la Señora Evans - Pero algo podemos hacer.

- Lo que sea con tal de no gastar dinero – Dijo el señor Carlston amablemente – Muchas gracias.

- Vamos, les enseñaré la habitación – Los Señores Carlston siguieron a Joyce fuera de la Sala donde se encontraban, dejando a Stacy sola.

- Oh, Ryan, ¿Por qué? – Dijo la joven en un susurro que se perdió en el silencio infinito que recorría la estancia - ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?

Stacy no pudo evitar soltar unas cuántas lágrimas, que a pocos segundos limpió con la manga de su blusa. Estaba apenada, por todo el incidente y por sus sentimientos. Quería mucho a Justin, mucho, pero sólo como a un gran amigo, hasta como un hermano. Recordaba el momento en que lo conoció con mucho aprecio y cariño, pero nada más.

Había sido en la Universidad. Justin, al conocerla, se había enamorado de ella. Le invitaba a salir, le compraba flores y joyas (ni tan caras) tratando de ganarse el cariño de Stacy. Pero no sabía que en esos tiempos, la joven ya estaba con otro.

Desde la Universidad que Stacy y Ryan habían tratado de salir, pero todo había sido un fracaso al notar que eran demasiado diferentes, no en parecer, sino en los ideales de sus familias. Luego, Stacy cayó rendida bajo los encantos de Justin por mucho tiempo. Al salir de la Universidad tomaron la idea de casarse.

Stacy Creía que había estado haciendo bien, que había descubierto a su alma gemela, a su fiel acompañante, pero ahora todo se había desmoronado. Ahora sabía que su amor inconfundible era enorme hacia Ryan y nadie más. Pero ahora todo estaba perdido. Debía aceptar las consecuencias y... seguir adelante.

**OOoOo**

El sol ya se había perdido tras el horizonte, y las calles del pueblo estaban iluminadas por tenues luces que muchos faroles irradiaban. Todo volvía a la tranquilidad, mientras que la Luna, redonda como otras noches, se alzaba a la vista de los pueblerinos.

Mientras que una joven pelirroja caminaba por un amplio puente, cubierto por paredes de acero ya oxidadas, sobre un suave lago. El lago donde el día anterior casi se ahogó, pero gracias a tal chico que no ocurrió eso. Todo le recordaba a él, necesitaba ir a otro lugar, y recordó uno en el que solía ir cuando era pequeña. Caminó por el puente, llegando a unos verdes terrenos cubiertos de pasto y, un poco más lejos, un gran Sauce se hacía notar, tapado por grandes hierbas.

Corrió los últimos metros que quedaban hasta llegar al árbol, se recostó sobre el húmedo pasto y quedó mirando hacia el cielo, observando las infinitas estrellas, estando casi ocultas por los leves mantos de nube que se comenzaban a acercar.

¿Qué haría con James? Se sentía abatida al haber caído a los pies del chico por unos momentos. La verdad era que para ella el beso que se dio con el joven fue algo sumamente nuevo, algo hermoso. _"No piensen más en eso, no, no..."_

Pero ahora ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué haría si lo ve otra vez? Ojalá fuera todo más fácil, ojalá no se hubiera besado con ése... ése idiota.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo, haciendo un recorrido por su mejilla. Se limpió la lágrima, pero no pudo evitar soltar unas cuántas más. _"¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? Yo lo odio, no lo amo"_

De pronto, un ruido de una rama quebrándose le despertó de sus pensamientos. Se enderezó, mirando hacia todas partes, pero lo único que veía era oscuridad.

- ¿H-ho-hola? – Preguntó al vacío, asustada. Otro paso y otra rama que se quebraba se logró oír - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- Soy yo, Lily – Dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas. Lily se dio la vuelta, pensando en sólo una persona, pero al que vio fue a Ryan. Tenía el rostro húmedo, los ojos cristalinos y podía notar en su voz, un tono cansado.

- ¿Ryan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba un lugar para pensar – Dijo, abrumado, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja – Vengo casi todos los días. Todavía recuerdo el tiempo en que lo descubrimos. ¿Lo recuerdas? – Lily negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que muchos recuerdos de su pasado los había borrado ya de su memoria... – Además, con todo lo que está ocurriendo con Stacy – Dijo con tono apenado. Lily frunció el seño y le miró extrañado.

- Creí que estaban bien – Ryan negó con la cabeza.

- Ayer... bueno... nos quedamos dormidos, ¡Pero nada pasó! – Aseguró al notar la asombrada mirada de Lily – Y hoy, pues, tu madre... nos encontró en la habitación... y me negó verle. Creo que llamaron a sus padres, y ya no sé qué pasará.

- Ryan, ¿Eso es cierto? – Le preguntó Lily asombrada por lo que el chico le contaba.

- Muy cierto. No creo que me dejen verla por mucho tiempo más... Por siempre, tal vez.

- Pero, Ryan... ¡Eso no puede ser! – Exclamó furiosa - ¿Quién se cree que es mi madre? ¡Agg, POR DIOS! ¿Por qué tiene que ser asñi?

- De todas formas, no sé... si Stacy me amara, ya me habría buscado, no le habría hecho caso a sus padres y... Estaríamos juntos. Stacy no es así – Dijo el chico apenado – Creo que después de todo tendré que olvidarme de ella.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no, Ryan! Ustedes se aman, se quieren más que nada, y nadie debería hacer que su cariño se acabara. Nada es imposible, Ryan – El joven le miraba sorprendido, mientras que la pelirroja se levantaba del húmedo suelo – Deberías saber que Stacy en estos momentos ha estado muy insensible, bastante asustada, en realidad, por la boda – Le comentó – Debes entenderla, Ryan, pero no dejar de amarla.

- No, Lily, creo que lo mejor será separarme de ella, no verla más. Olvidarme de todo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por la estúpida decisión de mi madre? ¿Por el miedo de que sus padres estén en contra? ¡Vamos, Ryan! No tengas miedo...

– Pero, Lily, Tal vez Stacy ni quiera verme... Tal vez sería mejor olvidarme y dejar que todo pase rápidamente...

– Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez, bla, bla ¡BLA! – Exclamó la pelirroja en tono de agotamiento - ¡Esto es estúpido! Creo que deberías ir y hablar con ella.

– No... No, mejor no.

– Ryan...

- ¡No, Lily! ¡Ya estoy harto de ser despreciado, de no conseguir lo que quiero! – Exclamó el joven molesto, levantándose del húmedo pasto, mirando a la pelirroja cansado – Sólo soy un trabajador de una gasolinera, un simple bombero que atiende las bombas de servicio, nada más... – Musitó, abatido – Stacy no me merece... Yo no la merezco. Y así será por siempre.

El joven miró por última vez a Lily, apenado. Y se dio la vuelta para irse de allí, bajo la importunada mirada de la pelirroja. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

_"¡Estúpida vida!"_ Gritó la joven, furiosa, con los brazos extendidos mirando al cielo _"¡¿Podría pasar algo peor!"_

Claro que sí. De pronto, sin saberlo, una gota le cayó en la mejilla. Luego otra, y otra. Cuando, después de todo, comenzó a llover. ¿Es que acaso Dios estaba contra ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Más enojada que nunca, furiosa y además molesta, se fue caminando, empapándose cada vez más, hacia las calles del pueblo. Debía volver a su casa cuánto antes.

**oOoOo**

Estaban todos a punto de cenar; ya estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, con los platos a punto de ser llenados con deliciosa comida, con la chimenea encendida por el frío que comenzaba a recorrer toda la casa, cuando el fuerte ruido de la puerta al abrirse los desconcertó.

- ¡Pero qué diablos...! ¡Lily, Por Dios, estás empapada! – Exclamó Joyce desde la mesa.

Ahí, en el pasillo del piso inferior de la casa, se encontraba la pelirroja, totalmente mojada, de pies a cabeza. Su madre se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un té, mientras que Stacy abrió la puerta de un armario, bajo la escalera, y cogió un grueso abrigo de piel y se lo entregó a su prima.

– Fue de un instante para otro que comenzó a llover – Le comunicó Stacy, mientras que Lily tenía su mirada perdida en un punto inexistente. Todos les miraban curiosos – No deberías haber salido con tan poca ropa – Lily miró a su prima sin inquietarse, tan normal como siempre, y con voz extremadamente calmada, murmuró:

- He visto a Ryan – Stacy cambió su semblante por uno de nerviosismo – Estaba abrumado, se veía fatal – Pero su prima no le dijo nada. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

– Estábamos a punto de cenar, creo que será mejor que comencemos – Musitó, acercándose a la mesa del comedor. Lily le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Y no me dirás nada? – Se acercó a la mesa, donde todos los presentes le miraban como si estuviera loca. Stacy se sentó indiferente.

– No tengo nada que decirte...

– Muy bien, hija, tomate el té y siéntate que ya cenaremos – Le dijo Joyce a su hija, entrando por la puerta de la cocina con una taza humeante en las manos.

- Mamá... gracias – Murmuró Lily aceptando la taza y sentándose al lado de su prima Marty.

– Bien, comencemos... – Anunció Víctor; padre de Lily, cariñosamente. Estaban todos a punto de comer, con los tenedores y cuchillos ya en sus manos, cuando el timbre les interrumpió.

- ¡Ahora qué, Dios Mío! ¿No nos dejarán cenar en paz? – Exclamó la señora Evans, abatida. Marty se levantó de su silla y se dirigió, a lentos pasos, hacia la puerta de entrada. Lily pudo escuchar una voz grave y amable; bastante conocida.

- ¿Aquí vive Lilian Evans?

Por un momento, el nombre de James, apareció en su cabeza, pero no podía ser, el joven se sabía su dirección y además ya habría entrado buscándola. ¿Quién era entonces?

- Sí, ¿Quién desea verla? – Oyó decir a su prima. Lo único que escuchó después fue un murmullo que no logró escuchar, y unos pasos acercándose al comedor.

De pronto, su corazón se le heló al instante en ver esa azul mirada y escuchar otra vez esa voz.

- Lily, cariño, ¿No te alegras de verme?

- No puede ser... – Murmuró la chica, sin quitar la mirada en el joven quien le sonreía abiertamente. Lo que significaba; **problemas.**

**¿Les gustó? ¡Sí! xD nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Y espero que este les haya gustado. Saludos y cariños.**

**Gracias por leer**

**REVIEWS, GO!**

**ClockyEvans**


	8. La culpa la tiene el Pie

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 8**

**_La culpa la tenía el Pie_**

_- No puede ser... – Murmuró la chica, sin quitar la mirada en el joven quien le sonreía abiertamente. Lo que significaba; problemas._

**- L**ily, querida – Decía el joven acercándose a ella – Necesitaba verte... y creo que tu necesitabas verme a mí – Le tomó las manos entre las suyas, mirándola cariñosamente. Era un joven unos centímetros más alto que Lily, tenía el cabello marrón y ojos azulados, bastante guapo.

Lily estaba simplemente atónita, no sabía qué hacer. El joven comenzó a exasperarse por el silencio que la joven brindaba, hasta que la señora Evans habló.

- ¿No nos dirás quién es, Hija? – Preguntó curiosa. Lily pareció despertar del sueño en que se encontraba y miró a su madre molesta.

- Familia, John; John, familia – Dijo apresuradamente sin importancia – Y ahora, con su permiso – Exclamó, enojada, cogiendo al joven por el abrigo con fuerza y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al entrar, soltó al muchacho y le miró furiosa - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Lily, ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? – Preguntó el joven, con un tono falsamente dolido, acercándose a la joven.

– John... respóndeme. Sé que todo esto es un jueguito tuyo, deja el drama y dime la verdad... – Le exigió Lily molesta con una mano en alto, tratando de que el chico no se le acercara – No puedo creer que hayas tenido las agallas de aparecerte en **MI** casa, a millones de kilómetros de distancia de Nueva York.

– Bien, bien, si tu lo dices. Me llamaron a mi departamento, tu queridísima amiguita de la que no recuerdo el nombre; Lucy, Susy, algo por el estilo – Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido – Me dijo que viniera enseguida a ayudarte con un problema feroz – Le explicó con un tono de voz teatral, cogiendo una manzana, muy verde, de un frutero que se encontraba cerca – ¡Está deliciosa!

- ¡John! – Le apuró la pelirroja mientras el joven terminaba de comer su primer bocado de la manzana.

- Bueno, al principio estuve bastante extrañado, no pensaba que quisieras que viniera, pero claro, he venido a verte – Terminó diciendo con una coqueta sonrisa.

Lily se quedó en silencio, mirándolo suspicaz, ya teniendo la idea de quién podría haber sido quién hubiera llamado a John. _"Susan"._

- Vamos, he venido a ayudarte, Lily. Ahora, dime dónde está ese hombre del cual debemos sacarle celos, ya que estoy bastante entusiasmado – Le dijo el muchacho, acercándose a ella; lo que Lily distinguió que quería besarla, pero ella fue más rápida y lo empujó lejos.

- ¡No te me acerques!

- ¿Por qué ese carácter, mujer? ¿Qué tienes contra mí?

- ¿Debo recordarte acaso que fuiste tú el que se acostó con mi compañera de piso, el día de nuestro aniversario? – Exclamó la joven, subiendo el tono de su voz cada vez más alto.

- ¿Era nuestro aniversario?

- ¡Ahrrgg, Eres un idiota!

- Está bien, está bien, cálmate. No quiero que se sepa por todo el pueblo.

- Descuida, ya todos lo saben – Dijo Lily indiferente a la asombrada mirada de John – Ahora, no te me acerques...

- ¡Ey, no me tomes a mal! Yo estoy muy bien con Nadine – Le espetó John comiendo otra vez de la manzana.

- ¿No que Mareen fue la chica con la que te acostaste? – Le interrogó Lily claramente confundida.

- Oh, eso es caso viejo. Ahora salgo con Nadine, una chica guapa, de un metro setenta, muy conservadora, algo salvaje si, pero en la cama...

- ¡Pero qué dices! – Le exclamó la joven, caminando por toda la cocina, de un lado al otro - Te quiero lejos de aquí, ¿Me entendiste?

- _Lily, ¿No van a venir a cenar?_ – Preguntó Marty desde el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Enseguida! – Exclamó la chica, fuerte y claro, para que la escucharan. Miró a John asesinamente y con el dedo índice apuntándolo, le dijo – Te irás ahora mismo, no necesito de tu ayuda, ni que fuera una pobre mendiga. Te llevaré a la puerta y no te quedarás a cenar, ¿Entendido?

John, conociendo el temperamento de la pelirroja, no se había ni asombrado. La había visto peor muchas veces antes. Terminó de comerse la manzana, mientras que Lily le miraba con esos ojos que le volvían loco.

Le asintió con una sonrisa, falsa para el gusto de la pelirroja, y se dirigieron al comedor donde toda la familia Evans los esperaba.

- Disculpen – Dijo Lily a los presentes – John debe irse, tiene su trabajo esperando en Nueva York y no debe faltar mucho más tiempo, ¿Verdad, John? – le preguntó la pelirroja con un tono amable, terriblemente falso, al joven, acompañada con una mirada realmente asesina.

- Sí, claro – Dijo el chico muy seguro. Era bastante bueno en mentir – Lamento arruinarles la cena, de seguro que estaban todos esperando que me quedara... pero bueno, no será posible – Indicó con un tono de voz un TANTO dramático.

- Oh, pero eso es una pena – Dijo la señora Evans, levantándose de su silla – Teníamos las chuletas de cerdo a la parrilla listas para servir y, además, nos sobró un pie de Manzana.

- ¡Oh, mi favorito! – Indicó el joven, con voz lastimera, con una mano en el pecho, indicando de que estaba herido – Qué pena que no pueda quedarme, y que yo...

- Bien, bien, la plática acabó, ahora él **se va**... – Exclamó Lily bastante molesta porque John estuviera comenzando una conversación con su madre. Lo empujó hasta la puerta, mientras que él se despedía con la mano, cuando, de pronto, la voz de Joyce resonó en la habitación.

- ¿Pero por qué no te quedas? Aquí eres bienvenido...

- Madre, te dijo que debía irse a su trabajo – Musitó la pelirroja cansada.

- Pero puedo llamar y decirles que mi avión se tardó – Dijo el chico calmado – Además, no tengo que hacer algo tan importante... – Lily le miraba cada vez más furiosa.

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó la señora Evans, deleitada – Te serviré enseguida una porción de chuletas de cerdo. ¡Siéntense, siéntense! – Dijo, levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la cocina, tarareando una canción.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te ocurre? – Le murmuró la pelirroja al chico. Éste le sonrió falsamente.

- Me quedaré a cenar, como dijo tu madre. Además, ella me invitó – Dijo antes de caminar hacia la mesa y sentarse para platicar con la familia de Lily.

- ¡Por favor que alguien me recuerde matar a mi madre lo antes posible! – Murmuró la joven, con desprecio, para sí misma. Ahora, sólo le quedaba aguantar a su ex-novio y a su familia, al mismo tiempo.

**oOoOo**

Notó como una pareja, tomados de la mano, había entrado al local, y se habían sentado en uno de los mesones un poco más lejos que él.

Se había quedado observándolos, tomando cada dos minutos, un trago de su cerveza. Podía notar cómo el joven le hacía mimos a la muchacha. Le besaba la mejilla, el cuello, y se reían, felices. Pero él ya había olvidado cómo se sentía estar con alguien, en una verdadera relación. Quererla, cuidarla, protegerla. Creyó haber sentido tales sentimientos esa tarde, en su departamento... Había sido un tonto.

- Señor, ¿Desea algo más? – Le preguntó el cantinero mientras limpiaba el mesón. James negó con la cabeza, mirando su vaso en sus manos ya vacío. Tenía una gran ansiedad pero no sabía de qué era. Claramente, la cerveza no le resolvería ese problema.

Decidió ya retirarse. No estaba de ánimos estar en el mismo lugar, teniendo que soportar el continuo coqueteo de la pareja. Dejó el dinero que debía pagar en el mesón, junto con el vaso de cerveza. Se despidió del cantinero con un gesto de cabeza y salió del local.

Afuera, estaba todo húmedo por la lluvia. Se tapó con su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra acera, para poder quedarse bajo un techo sin mojarse lo suficiente como para coger un resfriado.

A su lado pasó una joven, corriendo, respirando hendidamente, de cabello pelirrojo. James la observó perderse en un callejón. Sintió algo que antes nunca había sentido, pensando inmediatamente en Lily. Y luego pudo notar cómo un joven seguía a la chica hacia el callejón. James corrió para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, cuando de pronto notó cómo los dos jóvenes se abrazaban, tranquilamente, empapados.

Algo estrujó su corazón por completo, y James sólo reaccionó a darse una media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, calmado.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Era por Lily que se sentía así? Claro, era por Lily. La extrañaba, la quería tener a su lado, en sus brazos, abrazándola, besándola. Pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Lily no quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él. De seguro ya lo había olvidado...

¿Pero y qué le importaba? No fuera que le gustara Lily... _"Lo admito, me gusta terriblemente"_ Se dijo en un susurro.

Entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? Ir a la boda de Stace, tratar de evitar a la pelirroja y... volver a casa. No, no podía. No quería irse sabiendo que su pelirroja estaba enojada con él. Debía ir a verla, hablar con ella... Pero la conocía bastante como para saber que si se presentaba en su casa, en unos pocos minutos se estaría dirigiendo al hospital. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Volvió a entrar en el bar-restaurante en que se encontraba, pensando en comer algo grande esa noche. El cantinero se acercó a él con una sonrisa, ya de cansancio. James tomó el menú, pensando en pedir lo primero que veía. Y lo hizo.

- Un Pie, por favor – Pidió, dejando el Menú de lado. El hombre le miró con ojos raros.

- Tenemos una gran variedad de postres, como Pie de frutilla, de frambuesa o de Manzana.

- El que sea, sólo tráigame un Pie.

- Será de Manzana entonces; se ve que este no ha sido su día.

- Definitivamente no – Musitó, mientras el hombre se perdía detrás del mesón. Esperó unos diez minutos cuando de pronto, un pedazo del famoso Pie de Manzana se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

- Aquí lo tiene, el mejor Pie de Manzana de _Naperville _– Le indicó el hombre, sonriéndole, comenzando a limpiar otra vez el mesón.

James observó el plato frente a él. Se veía bastante delicioso, un tanto jugoso y muy sugestivo. Cogió un tenedor que le había pasado el hombre y probó un pedazo del postre.

Definitivamente era el mejor Pie que había probado. Se sentía tan delicioso, jugoso como lo había previsto. Se relajó por completo al sentir el sabor en su lengua. Muy bueno.

Los recuerdos de Lily junto con los de esa tarde se desvanecieron. Los recuerdos de sus padres, sobre el accidente, desaparecieron. Todo se veía mucho más simple y encantador. Por un momento pensó que el hombre de mirada extraña le había echado algo al postre; droga.

No, no podía ser. Era simplemente el mejor Pie del mundo. Por fin algo que podría saborearlo, aunque se acabara luego, ese sabor duraría para siempre. Por fin, algo que le gustaba desde que había vuelto a _Illinois_. Aparte de Lily, claro. Ese era un caso aparte.

Ahora, frente a sus ojos, dentro de su boca y ahora de su cuerpo, se encontraba lo mejor de lo mejor. Y por un momento, todas las veces en que se sintió culpable, en que quiso culpar a alguien, se desvanecieron. Ahora, toda la culpa la tenía el Pie.

**oOoOo  
**

¿Qué podía ser más terrible que tu madre y tu ex-novio estuvieran conversando de lo mejor, pareciendo a simple vista unos buenos amigos, mientras que tú no puedes hacer absolutamente **NADA**? Nada, para Lily Evans que se encontraba sentada entre su ex-novio y su madre, callada, **intentando **no explotar.

¿Cómo había llegado a tal situación? Pues, claro, porque su madre era una gran bola de... una mala madre incompetente sin entender (ni querer hacerlo) los sentimientos y gustos de su hija, sin olvidar a su estúpido, también incompetente e idiota ex-novio que intentaba hacerla sufrir de una manera tan lenta que ya se estaba más que exasperando.

Su madre lo había invitado a cenar, hasta quién sabe tal vez a quedarse a dormir, ya que James se había ido... James. Por un simple momento se le había olvidado ese ilustre y fantástico... ¿Pero qué diablos pensaba? James era como ellos dos; un idiota, imbécil e incompetente. ¿Podía ocurrirle algo peor?

- ¿Quieres postre, querido? – Le preguntaba una cordial _("...y falsa...") _Señora Evans al guapo joven que se encontraba sentado al lado de su hija.

- Desde luego, Joyce – _"¿Pero qué diablos pasaba aquí? Mi madre sabía de lo horrible que se portó John conmigo, de cómo me engañó, ¿Y tiene la bastante confianza de dejar que la llamarla por su nombre? ¡Por Dios, qué familia!" _Pensaba una Lilian desconcertada. Y aún más al notar cómo John giraba su cuerpo para quedar mirándola, con esa mirada con la que siempre conseguía lo que quería – Y bien, amor, ¿Aún no tienes pareja para la boda de tu hermana? – Le susurró el chico.

- La boda de mi _prima_, y no... No necesito pareja – Le respondió Lily mordaz, mientras que su prima; Stacy, los miraba de soslayo.

- Vamos, Lily, querida, justo he llegado a visitarte y no quieres invitarme a la boda...

- Exacto, **no quiero**.

- ¿Sigues enojada por lo que ocurrió en Nueva York? ¿En nuestro aniversario? – _Tenía que recordarle eso. _Lily sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, intentando no mirarle – Vamos, no puedes seguir así conmigo. Creo haber entendido que eso ya es pasado. Ahora, nosotros estaremos mucho mejor.

- Primero, John; no existe un _nosotros, _y segundo; estoy haciendo lo posible por no golpearte en éste mismo momento, sólo porque mi familia está presente...

- Pero qué cosas dices, Lily.

- Bien, bien, viene saliendo un pedazo de Pie de manzana – Decía la señora Evans empalagosamente, moviendo sus caderas en forma de alegría, entrando al comedor.

- ¿Lo has vuelto a cocinar tú, querida? – Preguntó Joann, mirando el Pie con un gesto de disgusto, no muy distinguido. Joyce le sonrió, ampliamente.

- Ya sé, créanme, que ya se que mis Pies no son una delicia, pero éste año he cambiado la receta y, claro ¡Han quedado de maravilla!

- Eso es grandioso, amor – Decía Víctor, el padre de Lily, acariciando el brazo de su esposa. Mientras que su hermana, Joann, seguía con el gesto de desagrado en su rostro.

- Se ve muy bueno, Joyce – Dijo John observando cautelosamente el Pie, bajo la fría mirada de Lily; sabiendo que su ex–novio quería algo más que el postre.

- Gracias, lo sé – La señora Evans cortó el primer pedazo y se lo entregó, servido en un plato con cubiertos listos, a John, quien le agradeció con la mirada y comenzó a comerlo. Luego le sirvió a Stacy, quien Lily notó que estaba bastante callada. Les sirvió después a los Señores Carlston y a su sobrina Marty, a su esposo; Víctor, y por último, a su hija.

- No, gracias – Le negó la pelirroja con una mano en alto, alejando el trozo de Pie lo más lejos posible. Lo último que quería era tener que vomitar por culpa de su madre.

- Vamos, querida, pruébalo aunque sea – Joyce le miraba con el rostro bañado en ansias, esperando a que Lily tuviera que coger el plato y probar el postre, gritando de alegría cuan delicioso estaba; Algo que Lily no pensaba hacer.

- Te dije que no, madre, gracias... – Dijo con tono mordaz, quitando la vista del recipiente para no estallar. Su madre le colocó de todos modos el postre frente a ella, y con voz rígida, le dijo:

- Te lo comerás todo, señorita, o si no, no se va de esta mesa – _"¿Pero qué cree? ¿Que tengo seis años?". _Lily pensó que mejor se lo comía de una vez por todas así su madre no armaría más escándalo y podría irse cuando terminara la cena, pero el pensar el sabor que tendría el Pie le llenaba de temor.

Sin duda, su madre era una excelente cocinera, tal vez la mejor en el pueblo, pero tenía un maldito problema con los postres. Nunca los hacía como se deseaban; o quedaban muy salados, o muy dulces. Duros, muy blandos, extra húmedos o muy secos. Nunca daba en el blanco de hacer uno que quedara delicioso.

Y ahora, se veía atrapada entre un plato servido con Pie de Manzana, preparado por su madre, teniendo la obligación de comérselo. Cogió el tenedor, un tanto temblorosa para su gusto, y lo hundió en el trozo de Pie, obteniendo una mínima, pero muy mínima porción del postre. Lentamente se lo llevó a la boca, hasta que lo tenía ya todo dentro.

Su madre la miraba con esos ojos grandes y brillosos, esperando la respuesta de su hija.

Lily comenzó a masticarlo y pudo notar, cómo el sabor se propagaba por toda su boca, y... le sabía delicioso. Pero no podía ser, estaba esperando a que el sabor fuera tan repugnante que tuviera que vomitar ahí mismo, en la blanca alfombra de su madre, pero no... ¡Estaba delicioso!

Pero claro, debía haberlo previsto, si esa tarde había llegado John a _"rescatarla"_, otra cosa por el estilo debía ocurrir. Y sin desearlo, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo está? – Le preguntó su madre.

- Delicioso... – Admitió, saboreando ahora otra porción del Pie de Manzana que nunca olvidaría, pues claro, un milagro que haya tenido un delicioso sabor.

Después de todo, no era tan malo estar ahí, al lado de John que saboreaba otro pedazo de Pie, muy contento; sentada frente a Marty, quien se acariciaba la evidencia de sus ya seis meses, y frente a Stacy quien tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor a Manzana. Ella si que aprovechaba el momento.

Después de todo, sí había algo de lo que podría sacar provecho, con el que podría descansar de todos los problemas que le mantenían al borde de la explosión, al que podría echarle toda la culpa de sus infelices días; y no era nada más ni nada menos que el estúpido Pie de Manzana que su madre había preparado... estúpido, pero delicioso.

"_Sí, la culpa la tenía el Pie"_

**Un poco raro :S :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, **

**Saludos ¡Y gracias por sus reviews!**

**REVIEWS, GO!  
**

**ClockyEvans**


	9. No lo sé

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 9**

**  
** _"No lo sé..."_

_...y no era nada más ni nada menos que el estúpido Pie de Manzana que su madre había preparado... estúpido, pero delicioso._

"_Sí, la culpa la tenía el Pie"_

**L**a loza ya se encontraba limpia en la cocina. La mesa del comedor estaba vacía, y los que vivían en la casa estaban ya dormidos... bueno, casi todos.

La luna se encontraba a la vista desde la ventana de la habitación de Lily, y las estrellas estaban más luminosas que las noches anteriores. Lily se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, con la ropa del día y los ojos cerrados. Sentía que algo iba a ocurrir.

Y algo ocurrió, momentos antes de que pudiera quedarse dormida. 

Un ruido en la ventana la sobresaltó. Se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera arrojando piedras. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó al marco de la ventana, dispuesta a ahuyentar a quien fuera que estuviera molestándola de esa forma, queriendo romperle la ventana.

Estaba todo tan oscuro que no pudo distinguir quién era la persona que arrojaba las piedras, pero abrió enseguida la ventana para gritarle cosas que lo pudieran ahuyentar. Pero recibió una piedra en la nariz, y digamos que no era una piedra tan pequeña.

- ¡Ouch, idiota! ¿Qué te crees, ah? ¡Deja de tirar piedras a mi ventana y anda a jugar a otra parte, estúpido! – Le gritó sin ningún rencor por si había despertado a alguien en la casa. Luego pudo ver un brillo en el rostro del hombre. Usaba anteojos. _"James"_ Pensó, despreciándose por un momento al haberle hablado así.

- ¡Lily! Soy yo, James...

- ¿Quién? ¡Ah, sí! ¡James Potter, el que se acostó con todas las mujeres del planeta! Bueno, menos conmigo, por suerte – Le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

- Lily, ¿Podemos hablar? – Lily se quedó en silencio - Por favor

- Ya estamos hablando, cabeza de chorlito – Le espetó, sobándose la nariz, esperando a que no le comenzara a sangrar.

- ¿Por qué tan testaruda? Te estoy pidiendo una sola conversación, pero no de esta forma. Pero bueno, si no quieres que arreglemos las cosas entonces me voy – Le dijo James a punto de irse, cuando Lily tartamudeó un poco.

- No, no, hablemos... Pero no intentes llevarme a la cama esta vez, Potter – Exclamó la pelirroja, cerrando la ventana y bajando al primer piso de la casa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con James. Estaba más alto que la última vez que lo vio.

- Hola... – Le dijo el joven, con una débil sonrisa. Lily sólo bufó, empujándolo hacia fuera y cerrando la puerta de la casa tras de sí.

- Bien, hablemos – Un silencio los abordó mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. James comenzó a hablar.

- Lily, de veras lo siento mucho. La forma en cómo te hablé y, bueno, cuando te besé. No estaba lo bastante cuerdo... – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero al ver la mirada de Lily, se le borró enseguida de la cara – Ehm... bueno, quería disculparme y que, bueno, mañana es el último día para los dos aquí, y no quiero que estemos así de enojados. ¿Podríamos ser amigos? – ¿Pero qué dijo? ¿Qué si podrían ser amigos? ¡Claro que no! Después de todo lo que pasó, y cómo lo pasó por él, no quería terminar siendo su estúpida amiga – No puedo creer que yo te haya dicho eso...

- No lo sé. La verdad que yo estoy a gusto así como estamos, además, mañana no nos veremos más ¿No? Entonces no veo cuál es el problema.

- Verás Lily, es lo mejor para los dos, así nadie sale herido... emocionalmente.

- Oh, claro, claro, así luego me comenzarás a llamar a Nueva York y a visitar y yo, como soy tu amiga, tendré que aceptarte y todo ese cuento, ¿No? – Le dijo sarcásticamente – Pues, no, no cuentes conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero saber de ti después de que me vaya a Nueva York, ¿Acaso no puedes entenderlo?

- Pero ¿Y si nos encontramos? Tendríamos que entablar una conversación y...

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero sólo sería _"Hola, cómo estas, debo ir a trabajar"_ y listo – Sentenció Lily, ya cansada sobre el tema – Ni que te fuera a invitar a mi casa.

- ¿Es que acaso no sientes nada?

- ¿Por ti? ¿Por esto? Claro que no... ni en un millón de – Dijo la pelirroja firmemente, sintiendo cómo sus piernas temblaban. James no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

- Entonces me voy – Le espetó algo furioso, consigo mismo, alejándose del lugar.

"¡Bien, sí que eres toda una idiota!" Se decía la pelirroja, caminando hacia la puerta de la casa "¿Por qué no puedes tratarlo un poco mejor? Es su vida si se acuesta con otras mujeres, tú no eras su novia en ese entonces, pero actúas como tal" Se detuvo a unos metros de la casa "Si sabes lo que sientes por él, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Sí, se lo diré" Pensó, con la idea de darse la vuelta e ir a buscarlo, cuando de pronto sintió un tibio calor en su hombro. Se giró para quedar mirándose con el chico de anteojos. Estaba serio. Por un momento, Lily creyó que le iría a golpear; pero no.

La besó.

"_Dios, cómo extrañaba sus labios"_ Pensaba James, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, sin dejarla ir. Lily le correspondió el beso sin ningún atado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse... asquerosa. Se separó de él impetuosamente, mientras que James se encontraba absolutamente serio. 

- Dime ahora que no quieres volver a verme – Le espetó, un tanto impúdico. Lily le miró sorprendida. ¿Pero qué se creía? No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Miró a James con esa furiosa mirada que le correspondía sólo a ella, esa mirada que James ya conocía, y le provino una dura bofetada. James sólo la cogió del brazo y la acercó más a él. Por un momento, Lily se asustó.

- ¿Quieres seguir con tu hablar de que no sientes nada por _esto_? Vuelve a decir que no sientes nada, y me iré. No te buscaré luego en Nueva York, es más, dejarás de existir para mí. Pero quiero que sepas que... sé que mientes, Lily, sé que sientes algo por mí.

La cara de Lily era un mapa, pero es que James le habló de una manera muy poco peculiar en él. Se encontraba serio, se veía furioso. James sintió algo vacío en su interior al ver la mirada de la pelirroja. Ésta soltó un gemido de preocupación y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue como un doloroso golpe para James, quien no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Por lo menos no le había vuelto a decir que no sentía nada. Cabía la forma de que quedara alguna posibilidad... _"Ojalá..." _Se dijo, mirándose sus zapatos y el oscuro suelo al caminar.

**oOoOo**

- Dios, Lily, los vi allí a fuera y ¡Se besaron! – Le decía Stacy a la joven –Tu madre también se despertó con tus gritos pero me la encontré en el pasillo y le dije que yo iría a ver qué ocurría. Y te vi... ¡Sí que es sexy ese James! – Stacy estaba entusiasmada por haberlos visto besarse pero Lily se encontraba realmente preocupada. Su respiración era entrecortada, y los nervios comenzaron a florecer.

- Stacy, tú no entiendes... Es horrible el haberme besado con... ¡Con James! – Dijo la chica sentándose en su cama. Stacy entró a la habitación.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Tan malo fue! Por esa cachetada creo que sí... – Le dijo la joven con una mueca de asombro – Y yo que pensaba que te llevaba al cielo con un solo beso... o bueno, por lo menos eso decían.

- No es eso, no... Claro que es fantástico besando – Dijo la pelirroja con voz débil – ¡Pero es un mujeriego, Stace!

- Ah, así que ese es el problema... Pero el cambiaría. Eso creo.

- No, no cambiaría su forma de ser. James Potter seguirá siendo James Potter.

- Oh, vamos, Lily. No me digas que tú no tienes defectos... ¿Pero lo has visto a él quejarse? – Lily meditó un poco esa pregunta. Stacy tenía razón.

- Pero, eso no viene al caso, Stace.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Pero contéstame honestamente.

- Claro... Lo haré.

- ¿Te gusta James? – _"¿Tenía que preguntar eso? aggh"_ – ¿Lily?

- No, no me gusta.

- Me dijiste que me contestarías honestamente. Ahora dime, ¿Te gusta o no?

- No, Stacy, no, no y no – Dijo la pelirroja, levantándose de su cama y acercándose a la ventana. Ya no quería hablar más de James.

- ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿Tan malo sería que te gustara James Potter?

- Claro que no, es sólo que... no me gusta, y punto.

- Oh, vamos Lily, no soy estúpida. Dime la verdad ¿Quieres?

- Bien – Lily suspiró abatida. Era momento de desahogarse – Me gusta James, pero de todas formas tengo miedo... miedo a que me engañe. Ya sabes cómo es él, un mujeriego. Y eso para mí es terrible. Ya me han engañado una vez, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

- Te entiendo – Le dijo Stacy – A mi también me ocurría algo parecido con Fred y Ryan – Lily notó el tono afligido en la voz de Stacy – Creí que me había enamorado de Fred por cómo es, pero la verdad que lo único que me llamaba la atención en él era los regalos que me daba. No quiero decirte que soy materialista, ni nada por el estilo. Pero entendí que eso era lo que mantenía nuestra relación, pero con Ryan... todo era diferente. Lo amaba tal cual es, y nunca me daba regalos costosos ni algo así... Estuve bastante confundida por mucho tiempo.

- Stacy, no... no lo sabía.

- Pero tú tienes la oportunidad de estar con James, Lily, yo no puedo estar con Ryan... y tratas de no hacerlo por el estúpido hecho de que es mujeriego. Si te quiere, cambiará... Conozco a James.

- Yo también. Pero ese es el problema, no sé si me quiere.

- Si un chico te besa es porque le gustas, ¿No?

- Tal vez, siendo James, es porque quiere liarse con una chica, sólo una vez y ya... – Dijo Lily con el tono de voz apagado – No se, Stace... Sólo quiero que todo esto termine.

- Yo también – Murmuró su prima, más para sí misma que para Lily. Ésta la miró extrañada.

- Ahora contéstame tú una pregunta... ¿Quieres casarte con Fred? – Stacy soltó una risa.

- Creo que esa pregunta ya tiene respuesta... Claro que no. Sólo quiero a Fred como amigo, pero si se llegase a enterar, no sé lo que pasaría.

- No me gustaría ser como tú, ¿Sabes? No se cómo lo haces para estar todos los días con una sonrisa.

- Debo hacerlo. Si no, mis padres...

- ¿Sabes? Desde pequeña que te encontraba una chica tonta, materialista y no sé, algo vanidosa – Stacy le miró con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa burlona – Pero nunca quise conocerte más de lo que ya te conocía... Y doy gracias ahora a que sí lo he hecho, porque eres una gran persona, Stace, y creo que deberías darle la razón a tu corazón por una vez que sea en vez de a tu cabeza. Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, no lo que tus padres quieran – Stacy no sabía qué decir. Lily le miraba con una sonrisa amable, y llegó a sentir que Stacy era su amiga... Y que nunca la perdería.

**oOoOo**

- Víctor – Le susurró la Señora Evans a su esposo, mientras se acercaba a la cama en el dormitorio - ¡Víctor!

- Mh... ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el hombre despertándose sobresaltadamente, mirando a su esposa medio dormido.

- Escuché a Lily allá afuera ¡Con James Potter! – Víctor sólo la miró con una ceja en alto y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Era demasiado tarde - ¡Víctor!

- Querida, son las tres de la mañana y hoy es la boda de Stacy. Por favor, déjame dormir.

- Pero, amorcito, luego escuché una conversación entre Lily y Stace, ¡Diciendo que no quería casarse hoy! – Le susurró Joyce alarmada. Si la boda llegase a terminar sería una humillación muy grande para ella – Y que sólo quería a Fred como amigo...

- Eso es bueno, querida, ahora duérmete ¿Si? – Le dijo el señor Evans, algo dormido, jadeante de que no le dejaran descansar.

Joyce bufó molesta. Su esposo nunca la tomaba enserio. Pero ella no iría a dejar que Stacy no llevara a cabo la boda. Debían casarse mañana, costase lo que costara. Y ella haría lo que fuera para que Stacy y Fred terminasen como marido y mujer.

Sabía que ese Ryan había dejado problemas. Si sólo lo hubiera ahuyentado cuando, de adolescentes, visitaba a la pequeña Stacy. Ahora debía mantenerlo lejos de la boda, no podía dejar que todo se arruinase. Algo debía hacer con el muchacho **¡Pero pronto!**

**Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo nueve. Estoy bastante contenta con todos los reviews , muchas gracias a todos por pasar y leer mi historia. Éste Fic consta de 12 capítulos por ahora, a no ser que ocurra algo con lo que me vea obligada a alargarlo. El capítulo 12 todavía no está empezado pero sí será bastante largo. **

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

Y de nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS por los Reviews :)   
Qué bueno que la historia les esté gustando. Saludos a todos y nos leemos en el próximo Cáp.   
¡Esperando que éste les haya gustado también !

REVIEWS, GO!

**ClockyEvans**


	10. Estoy muy confundida

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)  
_

**Capítulo 10**

**_Estoy muy confundida  
_**

_Ahora debía mantenerlo lejos de la boda, no podía dejar que todo se arruinase. Algo debía hacer con el muchacho ¡Pero pronto!_

**P**or fin que, Gracias al cielo, llegó el _gran_ día. El día en que después de todo se podría ir, podría volver a Nueva York y no verle la cara a ese James Potter nunca más, en toda su existencia. Claro, debía soportar una tarde más, y dejaría de verlo. Una simple tarde, sólo unas cuantas horas y ya. Aunque la charla de ayer con Stacy le haya hecho pensar un minuto sobre que podría estar con James, ahora la idea le asustaba demasiado... no, no tenía miedo. Sólo que no quería estar con James... si, eso era.

Ya había ido de compras con su madre, junto con John, por la mañana en busca de algún vestido que le quedara a la medida, (o sea, tres inolvidables horas de infierno), pero lo que se compró terminó por amarlo. Era un vestido hermoso, único, y aunque su prima no la eligió para ser dama de honor (cosa que no le importaba) sabía que lo lamentaría más tarde.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras guardaba la prenda en el armario de su dormitorio. El día había amanecido perfecto para una boda al aire libre. Las nubes estaban más blancas de lo normal y el cielo se encontraba de un azul raso, hermoso.

La luz del sol entraba por la vieja ventana del dormitorio, posándose en el viejo escritorio de madera, donde unos cuantos papeles se encontraban. Pero uno en especial llamó su atención, haciéndola pensar lo tonta que había sido por no haber visto antes los papeles. Se acercó con paso cauteloso hacia el escritorio, haciendo crujir el suelo de vieja madera desgastada.

Era una carta. Cogió el sobre entre sus manos y lo observó por unos cuántos momentos. Tenía su nombre, pero no salía el nombre del mandatario. La curiosidad comenzó a embriagarla, sus pupilas se dilataron y miró con más interés el sobre entre sus dedos.

Comenzó a abrirlo, con impaciencia, curiosidad e interés mezclados. Sacó la hoja, la cual no era extensa, y comenzó a leerla, mientras que sus gestos cambiaban cada vez de diferentes expresiones.

Tuvo que leerla por unas cuatro veces, tal vez cinco, seis, para poder entender que su amiga, Susan, iría a visitarla. Que llegaría a las no se cuántas horas. Necesitó releer la carta por última vez para entenderlo todo por completo. Y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

Por fin tendría a alguien en quién obtener apoyo, alguien que la entendiera. Podría pasar una tarde buena después de todo, sin problemas, sólo diversión junto con Susan. Eso esperaba. Aunque sí, debía acordarse de matarla por haber mandado a John hasta acá. _"Idiota..."_

Dejó la carta de vuelta en el escritorio y observó por la ventana, hacia fuera, cómo su madre se bajaba del auto con unas cuántas bolsas de más, mientras que muchas otras personas se encontraban decorando el patio trasero de la casa y, de verdad, que todo estaba quedando hermoso. Estaban terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles.

¿Cuándo sería el día en que tuviera que casarse? Esperaba, por el Santísimo Padre, que fuera con alguien que valiera la pena. No con alguien que luego de un año de casados, se diera cuenta de que le engaña, de que es homosexual u otra porquería que le pondría de muy mal humor.

Se sentía cansada. Ya quería que Susan llegara, ¿A qué hora decía la carta? Ah, sí, a las cinco de la tarde, en punto. Susan era bastante puntual por lo que no creía que se demoraría. La boda empezaba a las seis y media. Tendría una hora y media libre para salir con su amiga. Bueno, una hora, contando los minutos que necesitaría para arreglarse. Bueno, bueno, treinta minutos para estar con su amiga. _"Maldición"_

Había vuelto a mirar por la ventana, pero su madre ya no se encontraba, en cambio, allí estaba Stacy, hablando con algún decorador negando con la cabeza al ver unas servilletas rosadas que le. Había colocado sus manos en las sienes y mantenía una expresión de estallar; muy parecidas a las de Lily.

Le quedó mirando, observando sus expresiones, intentando saber qué le ocurría. Se veía agotada, infeliz. Debía ser por Ryan. Oh, verdad que Fred llegaba ese día. ¿Qué hora era? Lily observó el reloj que estaba en su cómoda, el cual marcaba las 12:15 de la tarde. Fred estaría ya en casa en sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos, dándose la vuelta para quedar mirando a su madre.

- Lily, querida, dime qué te apetece más, ¿Ver rosas o lilas? – Le preguntó Joyce, contenta, mirándole con ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntas a la novia? – Le aconsejó su hija, con sorna, apuntando hacia fuera, donde Stacy se encontraba.

- No, no, ha estado bastante sensible estas últimas horas. Acaba de pelear con el cocinero porque la torta tenía color rosado y no amarillo, también peleó con la costurera porque su vestido era demasiado ajustado, en fin, discute por cosas casi insignificantes, pero creo que es porque se acerca la hora de casarse. Todas las novias actúan así – Terminó la señora Evans, sonriente, alzando ésta vez unos ramos de flores hacia Lily - ¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

**oOoOo**

- Stacy – Exclamó la pelirroja, caminando hacia su prima, quien había levantado su rostro con una de sus radiantes sonrisas, pero esta vez un tanto fingida.

- ¿Qué ocurre Lily?

- Te veo mal... – Stacy sintió cómo su corazón se oprimía y no le contestó - ¿Es por Ryan?

- Claro que no – Aclaró con la voz en alto, sabiendo que Lily no le creería – Bueno, por una parte eso... por la otra es porque... ya sabes.

- No, no lo sé.

- Fred ya está por llegar... y, no creo que pueda mirarlo a la cara. Después de lo que ocurrió con Ryan... no lo sé.

- Stace, él no lo sabe, no tiene por qué saberlo

- Pero yo lo sé, Lily, y eso es suficiente como para hacerme sentir como una idiota... – Lily le acarició el brazo, intentando ayudarla.

- En relación con lo de ayer, no quieres casarte con él... – Hubo un silencio tan largo que Lily se acercó bastante a su prima, para mirarla si estaba bien.

- Yo lo amo, de verdad que sí, pero... no en ése ámbito... ya sabes – Se rió suavemente, haciendo extrañar a la pelirroja – Qué idiota.

- No, no lo es... debes entender que estás sólo confundida.

- Pero...

- ¡Stacy! Debemos ir a buscar a Fred – Exclamó su prima Marty, desde una ventana del segundo piso – Nos vamos enseguida en el auto de Joyce, ¡Ahora mueve ese trasero!

- Ya voy, ya voy... – Le indicó la joven, con tono cansado, rascándose con una mano su frente y soltando un gran suspiro.

- Ésta conversación todavía no se acaba – Le dijo Lily, apuntándole con el dedo. Stacy sólo le sonrió de soslayo, y se fue para ir a recoger a su prometido – Qué terrible – Se dijo la joven, más para si misma, con las manos en su cabeza.

Había sido un fin de semana muy ajetreado, pero por fin había llegado el día en que se podría ir. Volver a su departamento, despertarse e irse a trabajar en lo que más le agradaba en el mundo, sin importarle que Susan llevara nuevos novios cada semana o si la ensalada no estaba con suficiente vinagre, estaba satisfecha estando acostada en su cama, viendo una teleserie Brasilera por televisión.

Ah, la vida era tan complicada. Y ella que tenía una vida tan interesante... Claro, ahora sólo debía soportar el último día en _Naperville,_ luego derechito a casa.

¡A quién le mentía! Sabía que extrañaría demasiado todo esto; a su familia, su hogar, _Naperville_, a James... Lo extrañaría muchísimo. Sabía que quería irse a Nueva York porque era una cobarde, no quería ver más a James porque no quería decirle que le...

- James – Murmuró en un sonido profundo mientras veía la figura del chico acercarse a ella. Se veía bastante agitado, y muy sexy. _"Deja de pensar en eso, estúpida. Ahora, ponte seria"_. Pero el chico que se le acercaba no llevaba anteojos. _"Falsa alarma"_

- Lily

- Oh, John, eres tú – Dijo un tanto molesta.

- Debemos ir a almorzar, pero antes... quería darte esto – Le dijo el chico mostrándole una pequeña caja cerrada, forrada en terciopelo. Lily se asustó un poco.

- ¿Qué... qué es?

- Ábrelo – Le dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa. Lily, con las manos temblorosas, abrió la cajita, encontrándose con unos sublimes pendientes de color rojo. Eran hermosos.

- No puedo aceptarlo, John... – Le dijo al chico regresándole la caja. John puso una mueca de disgusto.

- Es mi regalo para ti, Lily, debes aceptarlo.

- ¿Pero por qué? – Le preguntó extrañada de que John le regalara algo por el estilo. El chico se encogió de hombros, mirándola con una sonrisa. Lily le sonrió de vuelta.

- Gracias – Le dijo – Son hermosos.

- Ahora vamos, debemos entrar – Le dijo John, entrando a la casa, seguido por la pelirroja, quien miraba los pendientes muy cautivada.

**oOoOo**

**  
**La señora Evans junto con Marty y Stacy ya había ido a buscar a Fred al aeropuerto y ahora se dirigían a la casa para poder almorzar con toda la familia y luego preparar los últimos detalles para la boda. Joyce venía manejando mientras que los demás estaban hablando animadamente.

- ¿Y cómo estuvo el vuelo, Freddy? – Le preguntó la señora Evans al novio de Stacy, quien le sonrió encantadoramente.

- Fue bastante largo, pero muy cómodo – Le contestó el chico – Me alegra haber llegado – Les dijo tomando la mano de Stacy y besándola.

- Tenemos todo listo para la boda – Decía Marty – Será la mejor de todo el pueblo.

- Claro que sí – Dijo la señora Evans mientras que revisaba que hubiera bastante bencina en el auto. Pero la flecha en el indicador estaba acercándose al lugar donde decía vacío – Creo que debemos pasar por una gasolinera – Dijo mirando a los demás por el espejo retrovisor, y vio especialmente a Stacy quien puso una mueca de nerviosismo. Recordó a Ryan – Serán sólo cinco minutos. No se preocupen.

Llegaron a la gasolinera del pueblo y Joyce acercó el auto hacia la bomba de bencina. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un joven se acercara. La señora Evans le pagó en efectivo y esperó a que llenaran el auto.

- Iré a comprar algunas cositas, vuelvo enseguida – Dijo bajándose del auto y acercándose al local donde, supuestamente, compraría algunas "cositas".

Entró a la estancia y algunas miradas se fijaron en ella. Se acercó a una estantería con revistas, mientras que observaba de reojo a Ryan. Éste se le acercó.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – La señora Evans se dio la vuelta y Ryan la reconoció.

- No, gracias – Le dijo con una sonrisa bastante escalofriante – He venido a hablar contigo.

- ¿Con... conmigo?

- Sí – Dijo mirándolo inquisidoramente.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre Stacy... – Ryan tragó saliva - y su boda – _"Esto no podía ser bueno"_ Pensó el joven, bajo la **fría mirada de Joyce.**

**¿Les gustó?  
Espero que sí, eh eh  
Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo xD  
¡Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!**

REVIEWS, GO!

**ClockyEvans**


	11. ¡Sorpresa! ¡Soy yo!

**Bien, lo siento MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO por demorarme, es que mi computador ha tenido problemitas, cada vez que lo enciendo, se me apaga enseguida, y además por el colegio, he tenido que estudiar como esclava para pruebas que tengo el mismo día, así que de verdad lo siento. Pero antes debo aclarar algo;**

**En los capítulos anteriores me refería al prometido de Stacy como _Fred_, pero es _Justin_, _Fred_ es el _Señor Carlston_, o sea, el padre de Stacy. Arreglaré los demás capítulos pero desde ahora en adelante es _Justin_. Bueno, sólo detalles jeje.  
Y además ahora serán más capítulos, no sé cuántos, pero ya no serán doce, oh no, así que esperen más de ahora en adelante :)  
Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 11 y espero que les guste.**

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 11**

_**¡Sorpresa! ¡Soy yo!**_

_**- **Sobre Stacy... – Ryan tragó saliva - y su boda – "Esto no podía ser bueno" Pensó el joven, bajo la fría mirada de Joyce._

**- ¿Q**ué hay con ella? – Preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresado. Joyce sonrió fríamente.

- Pues, mucho. Se va a casar hoy...

- Lo sé – Espetó Ryan algo malhumorado. Joyce le miró impasiblemente, como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

- ...y lo que yo quiero – Continuó con esa voz que hacía florecer escalofríos en el pobre chico - es que no te acerques a ella, por **ningún** motivo.

- Confíe en mi, Señora Evans, no tenía pensado en hacer eso.

- Bien, me alegra saberlo – Le dijo Joyce con algo de desconfianza en la voz. Ryan sintió algo de dolor – Y espero que no lo hagas... y tampoco que te aparezcas en nuestra casa ni que le hables a alguno de la familia.

– Oh, vamos, Señora Evans, no puede ser así... ¿Acaso no puedo hablar con Lily?

- Con _nadie_, ¿Me escuchaste? Porque te advierto, muchacho, que tengo contactos con las autoridades, y puedo hacer que te dejen en la calle sin empleo ni dinero con qué vivir... ¿Realmente quieres eso? – Ryan se quedó mudo – Bien, espero que no te equivoques. Ehm... que tengas un buen día – Le dijo la señora Evans al muchacho, algo titubeante, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del local hacia el auto, donde una nerviosa Stacy se encontraba. Justin la miró extrañado.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? – Le preguntó mientras Stacy reaccionaba. No quería que Justin la descubriera.

– Nada... sólo me encuentro mareada, eso es todo. Ya sabes, la boda es hoy.

– Sí, no sabes lo entusiasmado que estoy, pronto serás mi esposa y me harás tan feliz... – Joyce irrumpió en la estancia mientras que Marty suspiraba por tales palabras de Justin.

- ¡Qué lástima! No les quedaban botellas con agua oxigenada, una pena – Exclamó falsamente la señora Evans, bajo la nerviosa mirada de Stace – Bien, nos vamos.

El auto comenzó a temblar levemente, ya encendido. Joyce había encendido la radio donde ahora se escuchaba a Missy Higgins con Scar, mientras que Marty tarareaba la canción y Fred mantenía su mano entrelazada con la de Stacy. Ésta dirigió su mirada hacia el local, que se hacía cada vez más lejano, sobre una gran cantidad de botellas de agua oxigenada frente a la vitrina. No pudo evitar pensar en Ryan.

**oOoOo**

Lily se encontraba sumamente aburrida, y un tanto sorprendida, sentada en el sillón de la casa, mientras que John se encontraba en la cocina y los demás terminando de arreglar los detalles de la boda. En resumen, todo era un caos.

Tenía la pequeña caja entre sus manos; en verdad que los pendientes le habían encantado, pero había actuado como una tonta. ¿Por qué los aceptó? John se había portado mal con ella, y ella ahora se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos. Debía devolverle el regalo... no podía quedárselo.

Todo le hacía notar algo extraño, que algo no estaba ocurriendo bien y, conociendo a John, sabía que él tramaba algo.

– Lily, cariño – Entró diciendo John al living mientras Lily se levantaba algo titubeante - no quedaba champaña en la cocina, se ha ido todo a la boda. Pero pude conseguirme algo de este vino y...

– John, detente – Le interrumpió, confundiendo al muchacho.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó John, con la botella de vino entre sus manos. Lily suspiró.

– Mira, no entiendo por qué me regalaste estos pendientes, pero no los quiero. A decir verdad, no quiero nada de ti.

– Pero...

– No, John, escúchame – Le interrumpió Lily algo nerviosa - Me hiciste mucho daño, ¿Y crees que regalándome esto olvidaré todo? – John no supo qué decir – Son hermosos, no puedo negarlo. Nunca nadie me regaló algo como esto, ni siquiera tú mientras fuimos novios. Pero... no los quiero – Terminó diciendo la pelirroja, algo extrañada porque ella hubiera dicho todo eso.

– Vaya... De veras que... no creí... lo lamento mucho – Musitó John, dejando la botella de vino a un lado, sentándose en el sillón. Lily se sentó a su lado.

– Toma – Le dijo entregándole los pendientes – Muchas gracias, de todas formas.

John le miró, arrepentido. Lily nunca había visto esa mirada en el muchacho, antes veía su ego y superioridad, pero ahora... le parecía tan lejano.

Y esa mirada... nunca se había sentido tan atraída por esa mirada, por esos ojos. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Sería la impresión que le causó de ver a John de esa forma la que le atraía hacia él? ¿Esa oleada de misterio que nunca vio en el chico? Algo sabía... ése no era John.

Se quedaron mirando un tiempo hasta que el ruido de un auto, fuera de la casa, indicó que los demás ya habían llegado. Lily observó a John por última vez hasta que la voz de Marty irrumpió en la estancia.

- ¡Pero mira a éstos dos! ¿Qué andan haciendo? – Preguntó con sus dos manos en la cintura, tal cual una madre regañaría a su hijo – Pues, nosotros fuimos a buscar a Fred y ¡vaya, sí que está más guapo! – Dijo en un tono bastante bajo como para que Stacy no le oyera. Ésta entró a la casa de la mano de Fred.

- ¡Llegaron! – Exclamó una Joann muy animada, encontrándose con los demás en el pasillo de la entrada – ¡Freddy, querido, Justin ya está aquí así que levanta tu trasero y ven a saludarlo!

- _Ya voy, ya voy_ – Se escuchaba decir el señor Carlston, bajando las escaleras de la casa.

- Pobre de tu prima – Musitó, acercándose a Lily para que nadie más los oyera.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque se nota que no tiene ningún interés en casarse.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- Es que yo, querida Lilian, soy un experto en relaciones del corazón – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Lily se acordó de James.

- Sí, ya lo creo – Dijo la joven observando a Stacy sonreír de soslayo, mientras que sus padres hablaban con Justin; una lástima.

- ¿Y tú, Lily? Has estado muy diferente. ¿Ese James Potter te hizo algo? Porque yo puedo corregirlo – Dijo el joven haciendo sonar sus dedos, de una forma muy escalofriante.

- No, no, es sólo que las bodas no son lo mío.

- Ah, lo mismo digo- John le sonrió.

- Eres un idiota.

- Y tú una boba. De todas maneras no deberías estar así en un tiempo tan... maravilloso.

- ¿Sabes? Hay veces en que dudo de tu sexualidad – Le dijo la pelirroja muy seria mientras John le miraba con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues te digo enseguida de que soy la prueba de la sexualidad heterosexual. Todas las mujeres me aman, y yo las amo a todas – Dijo el chico con gestos algo... inusuales.

- Qué bien – Dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

- ¡Bien, gente, vamos todos al comedor que ya almorzaremos! – Exclamó la señora Evans a todos los presentes. John y Lily se acercaron a Justin para presentarse.

- Hola, soy Lily – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa MUY fingida, dándole la mano al joven mientras éste la miraba algo nervioso – No se si te acuerdes de mí, pero de todas formas yo no me acuerdo de ti así que... ejem, hola...

- Y yo soy John, nov...

- Es mi amigo – Le interrumpió la pelirroja antes de que John pudiera decir una barbaridad. _"Estúpido"_. Justin le tendió la mano a John y se saludaron cordialmente. Luego, todos ya se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, con los platos de comida al medio.

- El pueblo sigue como siempre – Decía Justin a los demás presentes en el comedor mientras almorzaban. Era un hombre de cabello marrón, ojos azules y de un cutis perfecto, aunque se veía que era un joven respetuoso y algo idiota para el gusto de Lily – Y debo decir que su casa está hermosa, Señor y Señora Evans.

- Muchas gracias, querido – Le agradeció Joyce, sonriente, mientras le servía una porción de papas – Estábamos todos esperando tu llegada.

- Y yo de verlos a ustedes, más a mi novia – Dijo el chico besando la mano de Stacy, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

- Espero que todo salga como lo previsto – Decía Joyce, mirando a Stacy inquisidoramente – Serán un matrimonio perfecto.

- Gracias, tía – Musitó Stace, bajando la mirada a su plato de comida.

- Creo que esta casa es un lugar hermoso para la boda – Dijo Lily, comenzando a almorzar – Bastante lujoso – Dijo irónicamente. Joann; madre de Stacy, rió por el comentario, mientras que Joyce miraba a su hija de una manera muy seria.

- Las papas están deliciosas, Señora Evans – Le dijo John amablemente, con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias, querido, las he preparado esta mañana.

- Qué interesante – Musitó Lily, dejando de lado las papas.

- Bueno, quisiera hacer un brindis – Dijo Justin, cogiendo su copa y alzándola hacia el aire. Todos hicieron lo mismo – Quisiera brindar por mi adorada novia; Stacy – La joven le miró encantada, y un tanto nerviosa – Porque este día sea el mejor de nuestras vidas, y que seamos felices por mucho tiempo. ¡Salud! – Todos repitieron lo mismo, felices y contentos, brindando todos juntos. Una escena con demasiada azúcar para Lily - Te amo, Stace.

- Yo... yo también te amo. Gracias – Fred la besó, cariñosamente. Y Lily imaginó cómo Stacy debía sentirse.

- Bueno, bueno, yo también quisiera hacer un brindis – Propuso la pelirroja, alzando ahora su copa. Todos la miraron asombrados – Quisiera brindar por la pareja que está aquí frente a nosotros – Dijo señalando a Stacy y a Fred con su copa mientras éstos sonreían – Por los retos que se avecinarán. Las decisiones que tomarán, que sean las mejores, y _desde el corazón _– Dijo mirando en especial a Stacy – Y que aunque hayan problemas, que logran salir adelante, y si no se puede, pues que no sean tan llorones, la vida es una y hay que disfrutarla de la mejor manera. Y si el ser amado te dice que no te ama, pues algo malo debes tener ¿No? Hay que ser fuertes y seguir adelante. ¡Salud! – Exclamó tomándose todo el contenido de su copa, mientras que todos la miraban extrañados.

- Bueno, eso sí que fue algo... fantástico – Murmuró la señora Evans, arreglándose la ropa, involuntariamente. Éste día sería bastante largo.  
**  
oOoOo**

- ¡Stephan, por el amor de Dios! Te he dicho un millón de veces que deben ser amarillas, no azules. ¿Quién querría tener flores azules en su casamiento? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? – Exclamaba la señora Evans como una loca al que traía las flores al patio trasero.

- Mamá, tranquila, déjamelo a mi, yo me encargo de todo, mejor anda a descansar – Joyce miró a Lily agradecida y se fue caminando hacia la casa. Lily suspiró cansada.

Observó unas cuantas cajas a su derecha, al lado del bar. Parecía que eran las botellas de vino que se servirían. Comenzó a ordenarlas, fuera de las cajas, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

- Ay, disculpe, necesito que me ayude, estoy bastante perdida – Notó que se trataba de una mujer, de un tono chillón e irritante. Lily ni se dio la vuelta para mirarla, continuó ordenando las bebidas.

- Lo siento, pero estoy bastante ocupada.

- Es que necesito llegar a la casa de una amiga mía, que se ha estado quedando en este lugar por un tiempo, ¿Sabe dónde vive?

- Pues ¿Cuál es el nombre de su amiga? – Preguntó la pelirroja, algo obstinada por la mujer.

- Se llama Lily Evans y vive en esta casa... – Por un momento, Lily no respiró. Pudo notar que el tono de voz de la mujer cambiaba, y ahora la reconocía por completo. Se dio la vuelta aceleradamente, dejando caer una botella de vino a una de las cajas y un silencio** recorrió el ambiente.**

**¿Cómo estuvo?  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Nos leemos :) **

**REVIEWS, GO!**

**ClockyEvans**


	12. Su acompañante, Mi enemigo

Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)

**Capítulo 12**

_**Su acompañante, Mi enemigo**_

Por un momento, Lily no respiró. Pudo notar que el tono de voz de la mujer cambiaba, y ahora la reconocía por completo. Se dio la vuelta aceleradamente, dejando caer una botella de vino a una de las cajas y un silencio recorrió el ambiente.

- **S**usan – Murmuró Lily, al haberse acordado que su amiga vendría. Y ahora la tenía ahí frente a ella, con unos pantalones, de esos para hacer ejercicios, un chaquetón algo usado y un bolso colgando del hombro. Pues claro, sonreía abiertamente a su amiga, con ese brillo en los ojos que a Lily le irradiaban un alivio inmenso.

– Por tu reacción, entiendo que no recibiste mi carta – Dijo Susan sin perder ese tono cautivante que restaba importancia al asunto. Lily sonrió.

– La recibí. Estaba hermosa, sólo que con estar tan ocupada con la preparación de la boda, el tiempo pasó volando.

– No te creo – Ironizó su amiga, dejando el bolso en el suelo - ¿Acaso no vas a abrazarme? – Lily suspiró, seguía algo asombrada por la aparente aparición de su amiga, pero se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Susan le respondió el gesto con una pequeña risa – Esperaba que lo hicieras, me estaba comenzando a desilusionar.

– Te extrañé, Su, nunca creí que lo haría – Le comentó Lily sorprendida, mientras que su amiga volvía a reír, ahora más fuerte y pronunciado.

– Estoy aquí ahora – Se separaron, mirándose a los ojos – Y bueno, ahora espero que me invites a pasar.

– ¡Oh, sí, claro! – Lily soltó una nerviosa risa mientras que Susan observaba a su alrededor cómo iban las cosas.

– Veo que va a ser una gran boda.

– Por la decoración; sí, por los invitados, algo.

- ¿Tu prima era la que se casaba? – Le preguntó Susan mientras recogía su bolso del suelo y se lo volvía a colgar en el hombro, recorriendo el jardín trasero, seguida de Lily.

– Sí, Stacy, con Justin. De ahí te explico todo, ahora mejor entremos y me cuentas cómo estuvo el vuelo.

– La verdad que no hay nada qué contar. Me subí al avión, me senté al lado de la ventana, me hice amiga de una señora que venía a Naperville a ver a sus nietos, conversé con algunas aeromozas y luego me bajé del avión y vine aquí, ¿Suena algo emocionante? – Lily rió, sabiendo que Susan odiaba contar relatos, más si la involucraban a ella.

– Bien, entonces por lo menos déjame ofrecerte alguna bebida; un té helado o café.

– No, gracias, vieras las toneladas de líquido que me dieron en el avión. Ahora, lo que quiero es que me digas dónde está el baño.

– Claro, sígueme.

Lily llevó a su amiga dentro de la casa, le enseñó alguna que otra habitación hasta que la llevó al baño. Mientras, Lily decidió irse a la cocina, donde su madre se encontraba.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó la pelirroja al verla con una copa de algo en la mano. Su madre arrojó enseguida el líquido algo amarillento al lavaplatos, mientras miraba a su hija con algo de nerviosismo.

– Nada.

- ¿Nada? – Le preguntó Lily interrogante, acercándose a ella inquisidoramente.

– Sí, sólo estaba... limpiando las copas para la boda, ya sabes, habrá bastante bebida que tomar y si no hay nada en qué tomarlo, pues...

- ¿Estabas tomando champaña? – El rostro de Joyce se paralizó mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y su boca se abría.

– Nooooo, claro que no – Ni ella se oyó consistente. Lily arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba a su madre y la olía, algo dudosa.

– Hueles a champaña, mamá.

– Pues, no lo sé. Debió haber sido alguno de los mozos que andaban ordenando las botellas de champaña en el jardín. Esos... esos insolentes – Mintió Joyce algo nerviosa por la penetrante mirada de su hija – ¡Habrá que despedirlos!

- ¡Hola! – Exclamó Susan entrando a la cocina con una gran sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacia la madre de Lily. Ésta la miró extrañada – Me llamo Susan. Usted debe ser la madre de Lily, pues ¡Vaya qué parecido! Debo decir que son casi iguales.

– Casi, Susan, casi... – Espetó Lily con una falsa sonrisa.

– Eh, pues, hola, tú debes ser... amiga de Lily – Dijo Joyce dándole la mano a la joven, algo dudosa pero a la vez aliviada porque hubiera interrumpido la conversación que había estado teniendo con Lily. Susan le sonrió más aún.

– Sí, y compañera de piso también.

– ¡Oh, vaya, qué fantástico! Pues, eres bastante linda, muchachita, ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás por estos lugares? – Lily carraspeó profundamente. Odiaba cuando su madre utilizaba ese tono de voz con que le hablan los adultos a un niño de tres años.

– Ehm... hasta mañana. Me devuelvo a Nueva York con Lily.

– Y se quedará aquí, madre – Dijo la pelirroja con ese carácter rebelde que utilizaba con su madre, bueno, el de siempre - ¿No hay problema, verdad?

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran – Dijo Joyce emocionada, mientras que por dentro se sentía bastante abrumada al tener a otra persona más en la casa – Bueno, iré a... Seguiré ayudando con la preparación de... bueno, ya saben.

Joyce salió de la cocina hacia el jardín trasero, mientras que Lily miraba a Susan, esperando esa respuesta "Tú madre es terrible, Lily, tenías tooooda la razón respecto a ella" pero en cambio, Susan le dijo otra cosa.

–Tu madre no es mala, Lily, en cambio, es genial – Lo único que se le ocurrió a Lily fue gritar.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Su? No, es que no puedo creerlo, mi madre es **terrible**, ya verás. Sí, ya verás cómo es, y de ahí cambiarás de opinión.

– Tranquila, Lily, ni que fuera mi culpa.

– Oh, no, claro que no es tu culpa – De pronto el rostro de Lily cambió, ahora se veía enojadísima – Pero lo que sí es tú culpa, fue la llegada de John, ¿No es así, amiga? – Susan soltó una risa nerviosa.

– ¡Lily! Te anduve buscando ya que...

- ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! – Exclamó la pelirroja al ver a John entrar a donde las dos estaban. Susan lo miró y luego miró a Lily, aún más nerviosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el chico mirando a las dos simultáneamente.

– John, ella es Susan, la que te llamó para que vinieras aquí... – Carraspeó Lily mientras los presentaba. John saludó a la joven con un beso en la mano.

– Así que usted es la dueña de tan preciosa voz que me despertó, en el mejor momento, hace dos días... – Susan se ruborizó, mientras que Lily sentía un indeseable calor en su estómago. Algo andaba mal.

**oOoOo  
**  
- Y bien, sería todo por ahora, sólo quedan 5 horas para la boda, y ya hay que arreglarse – Espetó la señora Evans a los encargados de decorar el jardín. Realmente había quedado hermoso. De seguro a Stacy le gustaría y no tendría la vaga idea de cancelar el matrimonio. Sí... sería un día perfecto.

**oOoOo**

- ¡Pero, es que, no me gusta! – Decía Stacy en un lado de la sala, con un largo vestido blanco acompañada de su madre, quien se encontraba su lado con una mueca de disgusto y cansancio.

- Stace, se te ve bien; no está más largo, no te hace ver más gorda ni pálida ¡Así que deja de quejarte! – Exclamó Joann, histéricamente.

Stacy se contempló otra vez en el gran espejo que tenía frente suyo y odió más el vestido. Era... era... no era ella.

- Creo que estás intentando de buscar excusas – Le habló su madre, y Stacy sintió un vuelvo en su estómago – Pues, es lo que has hecho todo el día... excusas, excusas y más excusas... para no casarte – Stacy miraba el reflejo de su madre en el espejo y su madre la miraba a ella. Stacy no dijo nada - ¿Es que no amas a Justin? ¿Es eso?

- No es por eso, madre...

- Es por Ryan, ¿No? Es chico de la gasolinera... ¿Estás dispuesta a tirar todo por la borda para quedarte con él? – Dijo Joann con desprecio, cruzándose de brazos. Stacy se dio la vuelta y quedó mirando a su madre intensamente, pero las palabras que tanto quería decir... se ahogaron en su garganta, y Joann le miró airadamente – Lo sabía. Entiende, cariño, que estás haciendo lo correcto en casarte con Justin. Él sí es el amor de tu vida y el hombre perfecto para ti.

Stacy carraspeó molesta, dándose una vuelta para quedar mirándose otra vez al espejo, y volvió a odiar el vestido. Pero pensó... que tal vez no sería tan malo casarse con Justin. Tal vez su madre tenía razón y no debía quedarse con Ryan. Además, ¿Qué haría con su vida si estuviera con Ryan? Con Justin podía hacer muchas cosas... podría viajar, salir todas las semanas por la noche y comprarse todas las cosas que quisiera. Tal vez... era mejor así.

**oOoOo**

- Lily, ese vestido te queda hermoso – Le elogió Susan a su amiga, que se encontraba maquillando en el baño de la casa. Afuera se escuchaban a todos correr de un lado para el otro terminando de arreglar.

- Gracias, Su. Me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar alguno que me quedara bien – Dijo Lily divertida. Dejó de maquillarse para observar a su amiga – Tu tampoco te ves mal.

- ¡Lily!

- Son bromas... te ves hermosa – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Susan se ruborizó.

- Ahora podré estar tranquila sabiendo tu opinión. Era lo que más me importaba – Lily rió y terminó de maquillarse. Las dos se veían muy bien.

- ¿Y qué te pareció John? – Preguntó Lily interesada. Susan sonrió, demasiado para el guato de la pelirroja.

- Nada mal. Nunca me mostraste ninguna fotografía de él por lo que me lo imaginaba algo diferente.

- Es un estúpido – Impuso Lily mirando a su amiga algo enojada. Susan levantó una ceja.

- ¿El chico que te regaló esos hermosos pendientes es un estúpido? – Lily se llevó las manos hacia sus orejas involuntariamente, sin evitar sonrojarse.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea un estúpido, Su. Espero que no te acerques a él más de lo debido – Le dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice. Susan rió divertida.

- ¿Estás loca? Nunca me metería con él. Es como la regla entre mejores amigas; "si tu amiga ya ha salido con ese chico, no te entrometas". No puedo creer que no te sepas esa regla – Le dijo Susan burlonamente.

- Esas reglas son estúpidas... ¡aunque ciertas! – Agregó a no ser de que Susan cambiara de opinión respecto a John. No sabía por qué pero le molestaba pensar en Susan y John juntos.

- Ahora salgamos, me estoy sofocando – Dijo Lily con tono cansado. El baño era grande pero no tanto como para estar unas 2 horas allí, con otra persona y sin ventanas.

Susan abrió la puerta y salieron hacia el pasillo de la casa. Se dirigieron hacia el living donde notaron cómo se llenaba lentamente de gente, muy elegante.

- ¿Y qué harás con James, Lily? ¿Va a venir? – Le pregunto Susan mientras se mezclaban con todas las demás personas.

- Lamentablemente sí, pero no haré nada. Espero que no me hable.

- ¿Y si viene acompañado?

- Entonces viene acompañado... yo no me entrometeré.

- Lily, lo siento, pero eso es lo que has estado haciendo desde un principio... – Le dijo Susan, con un tono amable, desapareciendo entre la multitud, dejando a Lily algo molestada.

¿Y qué si James venía acompañado? No sería el fin del mundo, además, ella misma dijo que ya no quería hablar ni verlo más después de la boda.

¡Qué importaba! Lo único que haría sería disfrutar el evento e irse lo más rápido posible. Todo el tema de James le tenía abrumada.

Se dirigió hasta una mesa donde había un recipiente servido de bebida. Cogió un vaso y tomó un poco. Un sabor dulce le quedó en la boca y volvió a coger más bebida. Debía relajarse y lo mejor era de esa manera.

Luego de haberse tomado cerca de tres vasos, Lily comenzó a hablar con medio mundo. Habló con ex-compañeros de clase, ex-profesores y hasta con la directora de su antiguo colegio. No podía creer que Stacy fuera tan... popular a sus veintidós años. 

En ese instante, Lily se encontraba charlando con un antiguo amigo de secundaria, Andy Shark, quien le hablaba sobre su trabajo en un museo cuando de pronto tocaron el timbre. Joyce se dirigió a la puerta, con su hermoso vestido de color verde botella y su pronunciado maquillaje, para encontrarse con James.

Lily pudo observar cómo se saludaban y su corazón dio un vuelco. Pero, todavía no se cerraba la puerta. Por lo que supo... James** venía acompañado.**

**Lo siento, sé que me demoré DEMASIADO. Pero es que tenía el cuento en el computador de mi papá y sólo lo visito los fines de semana, justo cuando tenía que estudiar y mi inspiración estaba agotada, pero ahora ya salí del colegio, estoy en vacaciones por lo que terminaré la historia MUY pronto.**

**Otra vez; LO SIENTO.**

**Gracias por leer, Un gran saludo a todos.**

REVIEWS, GO!

ClockyEvans


	13. ODIO a los hombres

**Bien, subo ahora el capítulo ya que no podré subir nada en toda la semana y porque no puedo evitarlo :$ xD espero que les guste;**

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 13 **

_ODIO a los hombres_

_Lily pudo observar cómo se saludaban y su corazón dio un vuelco. Pero, todavía no se cerraba la puerta. Por lo que supo... James venía acompañado._

**P**or un momento, una horrible sensación, que nunca antes había sentido, le abordó por completo. Se encontraba rígida en su lugar, con su verde mirada sobre la escena que se revelaba cerca de la puerta de entrada. Estaba totalmente ausente a la conversación que llevaba con Andy y, por unos cortos segundos, sintió unas tremendas ganas de saber quién acompañaba a James, era una auténtica intriga la que habitaba en su interior. Pero, de todas formas, la idea de que James estuviera con alguien más le asustaba y por un lado no quería saber quién diablos era esa persona.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le dejó a entender a Andy que enseguida volvía. Retrocedió unos cuántos pasos sin mirar hacia la entrada y sintió cómo unos fornidos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura, y cómo alguien le susurraba al oído, asustándola.

- Por como mirabas a _ése_, creo que ya sé quién es el blanco de mi estadía – Le susurró John, mientras que Lily sentía un leve y tibio aire en su cuello, erizándole la piel. Hace mucho tiempo que John no le hacía sentir así - si deseas darle celos, como tu amiguita me dejó previsto, espero que entres en el papel de _"mi chica"_ por el tiempo que sea necesario… ¿Está bien, cariño? – Dijo fuerte y claro, haciendo que algunas personas, que se encontraban cerca de él, voltearan.

Lily ni siquiera asintió, fue llevada hacia la entrada por John lo más indiferente posible. No dejó de abrazar a Lily por mucho tiempo después.

Lily logró mirar hacia James, mientras John conversaba con su madre, algo temblorosa. No podía creer que la situación le hiciera estar tan nerviosa e incómoda como nunca antes. Tenía a su ex-novio abrazándola por la cintura, recordando cuánto rencor tenía por ese hombre, pero estando tan tensa no podía responder a nada. Y la vio…

Era Emma, Emma Scavo, la joven que se había presentado seductoramente en el ascensor del Hotel donde James se hospedaba, y no pudo evitar sentir algo totalmente caliginoso en su interior, nada placentero. Venía vestida con un traje rojo fuego, demasiado provocativo para el gusto de Lily, tenía una capa de maquillaje demasiado fuerte para el tono de su piel y su cabello estaba suelto y lacio, y caía sobre sus hombros. Venía de la mano de James.

No sabía si lo que sentía era envidia, celos o tal vez molestia, pero no quería quedar en ridículo frente a James ni a esa… ni frente a Emma, por lo que, entrando en la conversación que John llevaba con su madre, rió estruendosamente para que James pudiera interesarse en ella. Pero aquella risa le salió tan falsa que Joyce, algo asustada, le preguntó que qué le ocurría. John volvió a abrazarla.

- Será porque está tan feliz con la nueva situación que se ha dado… estamos muy felices ¿Sabía, Señora Evans? – Dijo John con su voz en un tono tan seductor que hasta Lily sintió algo bastante raro en su interior… algo que le gustaba y se sintió segura en los brazos del joven.

- ¿Cómo¿De qué me he perdido? – Preguntó Joyce algo exuberante y con un tono tan cariñosamente falso.

- Eh…

- Hemos vuelto – Interrumpió John con una voz estruendosa, mirando en especial al lugar donde James se encontraba con su pareja, sin mucho ánimo de participar en la conversación que llevaba con un sujeto de traje negro. James tenía la mirada sobre Lily.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Eso sí que es una buena noticia – Farfulló Joyce algo cohibida, mientras que John besaba una mejilla de Lily y ésta sonreía algo abrumada – Este día nos trae cada vez cosas más … sorprendentes.

- Sí, y le quería agradecer por dejar presentarme a la boda de Stacy, Señora Evans – Le habló John con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Un placer tenerte con nosotros, muchacho, y te he dicho ya que me digas Joyce, estás en tu casa – La señora Evans le palmeó el brazo alegremente y se dio media vuelta, suspirando, en busca de su esposo. De pronto sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

- Vaya, eso si que fue fácil – Musitó Lily, con una sonrisa de soslayo. John quedó mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué?

- Lily… desde que… terminamos ¿No te ha venido la vaga idea a tu cabeza de que… podríamos… volver? – John le miraba atentamente mientras que Lily se quedó de piedra otra vez. ¿John quería volver con ella? Debía de ser una broma. El día en que volviera con él sería el día en que fuera la reina de Inglaterra y su madre le regalara todas sus joyas y le hiciera tortillas de frambuesa todos los días… claro que eso nunca sucedería. Pero John le miraba tan atento que no sabía si era verdad o era una broma.

- Pues, lamentablemente sí – Respondió Lily con una mueca que John encontró bastante interesante ya que se quedó mirando fijamente los labios de la chica – Pero nunca reanudé la posibilidad de que eso realmente ocurriera, quiero decir, vamos ¿Tú y yo¿Otra vez juntos? Já, eso sí que es chistoso. No podría vivir otra vez todas las cosas malas que me hiciste.

- Bien, bien, sólo preguntaba, no hay que ser tan… directa – Sentenció John algo molesto. Se había reído de él y eso era algo que no le hacía mucha gracia.

De pronto, observó cómo el chico que antes estaban intentando poner celoso se acercaba a ellos y sin esperar ningún segundo, cogió a Lily de la barbilla logrando que le mirara y, cerrando los ojos, la besó apasionadamente. Lily se quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo responderle hasta que John la atrajo más hacia él con las manos en su cintura. Lily le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. No sabía por qué John le había besado pero en realidad le había gustado mucho.

Y se dio cuenta, después de unos cinco minutos, cuando oyó un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Se separó cautelosamente de John y miró al joven que se encontraba mirándola con unos ojos tan oscuros como el cielo de noche.

Era James.

- Cariño¿No nos vas a presentar? – Le preguntó John con voz acaramelada, abrazándola por la espalda, después de varios minutos de silencio y miradas furtivas entre Lily y James. La pelirroja, saliendo de su asombro, asintió.

- John, él es James Potter – Dijo apuntando a James – Potter… él es John.

- Su novio – Dijo él con una mueca de gusto y dándole la mano. James lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza y luego miró a Lily.

- Evans¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Siseó de una manera que nunca antes había escuchado la joven. Lily le asintió para luego mirar a John quien se veía distante.

Enseguida vuelvo – Le dijo. John sonrió de lado, con las manos en sus bolsillos, observando a James inquisidoramente.

James tomó del brazo a Lily, sin mucha cautela, y la llevó hacia el pasillo, donde no se encontraba mucha gente. Lily le miró interrogante.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces con _él_? Si más lo recuerdo, él fue el que te engañó… ¿o no? – Espetó el joven con desprecio en su voz. Lily se sorprendió.

- ¿Es que acaso, de pronto, te importa? – Preguntó Lily, cruzándose de brazos, con una mueca de _"¿Quién te crees que eres para preguntarme eso?"_. James tomó aire.

- Sabes que siempre me ha importado – Le dijo suavemente, acercándose a ella.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamó la pelirroja a punto de estallar - ¿Es que acaso crees que puedes preguntarme eso¡Adivina qué¡No soy de tu propiedad! – Exclamó completamente furiosa. James la cogió de pronto con una gran fuerza por los hombros, acercándose a ella hasta quedar con su nariz rozando la nariz de Lily.

- Lo que yo no puedo creer es que hayas caído tan bajo como para volver con _él –_ Espetó, logrando que Lily diera un respingo y sintiera un cálido viento sobre su boca - ¿No te bastó con que te engañara en tu propio apartamento¿Con tu compañera de piso¡¿Es que acaso eso está bien para ti?! – James la miraba con un odio profundo y Lily se quedó rígida. Nunca antes había visto así a James, menos cuando no sabía lo del accidente de sus padres.

Pero ¿Quién se creía¿Pensaba que podría decirle todas esas cosas a la cara? No le hacía mucha gracia a Lily que le recordaran todos esos malos momentos que John le causó ni que se lo dijeran de una manera tan brutal como James lo hizo. Y no pudo soportarlo más. Se separó de él fuertemente y con recelo en su voz le dijo:

- ¿Te hace gracia recordarme todo eso¿Te hace sentir poderoso al saber que tienes razón, al hacerme sentir como una basura¿Pero quién te has creído, James Potter, como para meterte así en mi vida? – Dijo Lily, casi en un susurro, cansada, enojada, furiosa, dolida con James, y éste aflojó su mirada.

- No es eso, Lily. Es que yo...

- ¿Qué¿ No me digas que crees que las cosas están bien, ni que me has abierto los ojos porque quiero que sepas que ya los tengo abiertos, ya sé que todo eso ocurrió y el causante fue el hombre que está ahora a mi lado, pero por lo menos él nunca me ha hablado de esa forma. Y es _mi_ vida, no la tuya. Y quiero que sepas que tú ya estás fuera de ella desde hace demasiado tiempo… - Exclamó la pelirroja, molesta por James. No podía creerlo. Aunque todo referente a John y ella fuera una mentira, no podía dejar de sentir unas ganas de decirle a James, pero no podía, y la idea de que James estuviera así de celoso le hacía sonreír, olvidándose de las ocurrentes peleas que tenían.

Se quedaron mirando por unos largos minutos, hasta que Lily no lo soportó más y se dio media vuelta para irse, cuando escuchó un murmullo de parte del chico.

- Y más encima lo defiendes… - Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió caminando – Yo que creí que teníamos algo… - Pero la pelirroja se encontraba demasiado enojada como para poder escuchar las palabras del moreno. John la observaba sonriente de lejos. Había hecho su trabajo; James ya estaba celoso.

**oOoOo  
**

- Bien, querida, iré a hablar con los invitados. Tu padre ya vendrá – Le dijo Joann a su hija, quien se encontraba en medio de la sala, sentada en una silla, con expresión cansada – Y por cierto… te ves hermosa – Stacy ni se inmutó ante tal comentario, ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba, y su madre, soltando un sonoro suspiro, salió de la habitación.

No se escuchaba nada dentro de la sala, sólo se escuchaban las voces de la gente afuera; las risas, los brindis, las felicitaciones… pero nunca escuchó la voz de Ryan.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir pensando en él¿Por qué no podía olvidarse y ya¿Tenía que ser todo tan difícil? No había nadie que la entendiera completamente. Ni su prima Marty, ni sus padres… sólo Lily quien ya se encontraba bastante ocupada en sus propios asuntos.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Clavó su mirada en la entrada y vio a su padre, vestido con un traje azul marino, muy elegante, y una corbata gris que le resaltaba el color canoso en su cabello. Entró cautelosamente, como si temiera que algo ocurriera en cualquier momento, y le sonrió a su hija.

- Ha quedado todo muy bien… - Le dijo suavemente, mirando a su alrededor con sus manos entrelazadas por la espalda, pero Stacy permaneció en silencio – Te ves hermosa, hija.

Ni siquiera con ese comentario Stacy le miró. Sólo se veía ahí, sentada en una vieja silla, cerca de una de las ventanas, con expresión decadente y sin interés en lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

El señor Carlston suspiró abatido, acercándose a su hija. Cogió una silla que se encontraba cerca, al lado de una mesa, y la llevó para sentarse frente a su hija. Ésta sólo bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, mi amor? – le preguntó Fred, esperando una respuesta, después de varios minutos en silencio.

- ¿Por qué todos me hacen esa pregunta¿Es que acaso no puedo tener un semblante serio por un día? – Dijo Stacy con exasperación. Se tapó el rostro, pidiendo que su padre no le preguntara nada más

- Entiendo que estés así, Stace, por la boda. Los nervios, ya sabes – Dijo con aprecio, sonriendo tiernamente – El día en que tu madre y yo nos casamos fue el día más estresante y atareado que haya vivido, eso sí, después de cuando naciste – Stacy logró sonreír y el señor Carlston sonrió para sus adentros – Recuerdo haber estado sentado sobre la butaca en la oficina de mi padre. Tenía menos de una hora para llegar a la Iglesia donde nos casaríamos. Mi madre me esperaba en el auto mientras que mi padre me daba una charla sobre el amor y la vida junto con una persona, algo demasiado nuevo para mí. No sabía qué hacer, por un momento pensé que estaba cometiendo un error, que tu madre no era la persona con la que quería estar – El señor Carlston sonrió al recordar ese día - Mi padre me contó que si yo estaba seguro y si mi corazón lo estaba cada vez que pasaba el tiempo con esa persona, entonces _esa persona_ era la indicada – Stacy le miró interesada. Nunca antes había tenido una charla como esa con su padre – Entonces pensé, y recordé todos los momentos que pasé con tu madre. Y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Sabía que ella sería la persona con la que quería estar por siempre; ya que cada vez que la miraba, mi corazón daba un vuelco – Stacy sonrió, recordando lo bien que se sentía esa sensación – Cada vez que se acercaba a mí, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y rápido, hasta sentir que se me iría a salir del pecho – Fred rió, melancólicamente – Y cada vez que escuchaba su risa o la tenía entre mis brazos, sabía que la amaba. Eran sensaciones que todavía no cesan y… fueron aumentando después de habernos casado. Sigo recordando ese día como el más estresante y atareado que haya vivido… como también el mejor de mi vida. Y no me arrepiento, porque sé que tomé la decisión con esto – Dijo indicando en su pecho. Stacy entendió que se refería al corazón – Y no con esto – Dijo luego indicando su cabeza – ¡Y mírame ahora! Te tengo a ti y a Joann, no sabes lo feliz que soy.

- Papá… - Susurró Stacy, abrazando fuertemente a su padre – Gracias – Le dijo al oído, agradecida.

- Hija – Murmuró él logrando que Stacy lo mirara – Enserio que te ves hermosa. Como un ángel – Stacy sonrió – No olvides lo que te dije, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cualquier decisión que tomes, sé que será para mejor y aquí me tienes – Fred le guiñó el ojo, sonriente. Stacy supo a lo que se refería su padre – Bien, creo que en algunos minutos más saldremos. Yo te avisaré, ahora tengo que ir a ver a tu madre.

- Gracias… otra vez – Susurró Stacy lo suficiente como para que su padre le oyera. Fred le tomó la mano y la acarició, besándola. Luego, en silencio, se alejó para salir de la habitación, y Stacy suspiró rendida en la silla.

No pudo evitar sentir una sacudida demasiado incómoda en su interior. Se sintió triste. Colocó su codo en uno de los mangos de la silla y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, cerró los ojos y por primera vez, en años, lloró de angustia.

**oOoOo**

- ¿Te había dicho, acaso, lo hermosa que te ves con esos pendientes? – Le preguntó John pícaramente, acercándose a Lily. La pelirroja no le miró y corrió el rostro. John suspiró resentido - ¿Acaso te hice algo?

- Oh, no sabría cómo decir todo lo que me has hecho, John, no podría ni enumerarlo con mis manos ni pies – Le espetó molesta. Después de la discusión con James se sentía idiota. No sabía por qué había defendido a John después de todo lo que hizo.

- Lily, no me vengas justo ahora de que estás enojada.

- No te preocupes, John, para qué si ni siquiera te importa – Le espetó la pelirroja, ofendida, dándose una vuelta y alejándose del chico.

John le tomó del brazo y la hizo voltearse, con fuerza.

- ¿Te vas a poner irritable ahora, mientras tenemos nuestro plan para sacar de quicio a ese Potter¿Vas a recordar el día en que me encontraste en tu apartamento y dejar que todo se arruine¿Por tu culpa? Pues, yo no dejaré que eso pase, Lily, y además… - Pero no pudo seguir continuando ya que Lily le interrumpió con un sonoro golpe en su mejilla. Estaba harta de todos los hombres ese día, y no podía creer que John le estuviera hablando así.

- ¡Eres un idiota¡Un cerdo estúpido, incompetente e idiota! No quiero volver a verte – Exclamó Lily sintiéndose como chica de telenovela, alejándose de John, mientras que algunas personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos contemplaban la escena.

- ¡No me digas! Eso es lo que siempre insinúas, pero me volverás a ver, Lily, lo sé y yo me encargaré de eso.

Lily carraspeó furiosa, sintiéndose como una tonta. Le había pasado ya muchas cosas de las que sentirse como una estúpida en el día, no quería saber nada más de alguna otra que le haría peor. ¿Por qué los hombres debían ser así? Definitivamente, _odiaba_ a los hombres.

Fue caminando apresuradamente hacia el baño, ignorando a los llamados de su prima Marty y a los pedidos de su padre. No quería hablar con nadie, pero no podía evitar sentirse afligida por James. Sentía que debía pedirle perdón.

Pero antes debía recurrir a algún lugar donde poder sentirse segura, sola. Pero la escena que presenciaron sus ojos al doblar una esquina para llegar al baño, fue algo que la dejó muda, y su corazón se detuvo con sólo saber quiénes eran los que estaban frente a ella. No pudo evitar sentirse **pésimo. **

Primero que nada, gracias a todas por sus reviews :)  
**Gracias;**

**Fleur des Winters**

**Noiraaa**

**Alba Black**

**Lonely. Julie**

**Trixi-Black**

**xoxotArI bLacKxoxo**

**Getta Black**

**Karla Ate**

**Maitte Potter**

**Virgi**

**Xaica**

**Rai-Potter**

**Ray Lae Alfori**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyéndolo :) aahooora… xD reviews, please! **

REVIEWS, GO!

**ClockyEvans**


	14. Estoy segura

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 14**

_**Estoy segura**_

_Pero la escena que presenciaron sus ojos al doblar una esquina para llegar al baño, fue algo que la dejó muda, y su corazón se detuvo con sólo saber quiénes eran los que estaban frente a ella. No pudo evitar sentirse pésimo._

**J**ames dejó de besar a Emma rápidamente, con sólo haber visto a Lily ahí, frente a ellos. Con esa mirada que le hacía sentir inferior. Recordó la pequeña discusión que tuvieron cerca de la cocina, una hora antes y supo que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Lily lo había rehusado, había dejado claro que no quería tener nada con él y eso le había dolido a James. Pero ahora, Lily no podía alegar contra que estaba haciendo algo malo. Él no estaba haciendo nada que estuviera en contra de la joven pelirroja.

Lily les observó rígida en su lugar, dispuesta a largarse de ahí, pero la voz de Emma la detuvo.

- Disculpa, no sabíamos que vendría alguien – Dijo pícaramente mirando a James en especial. Lily sintió ganas de vomitar ahí mismo. James sólo la miraba fríamente.

- Lo… lo siento… no era mi intención molestar. Sólo venía al baño – Dijo, tratando de no observar a James a los ojos. No podía entender por qué le dolía tanto, si ella misma había dicho que no le importaría.

- Te dejamos pasar entonces, no molestaremos más acá – Dijo James, con un tono de voz que atravesó el pecho de Lily fríamente. El joven le dio la pasada y Lily, lentamente, caminó hacia la puerta, con la mirada baja y el cuerpo rígido, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía estúpida.

- Ah, por cierto, lindo vestido – Le dijo Emma con una ladeada sonrisa. Lily lo tomó más como una burla, pero no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo entró al baño y se encerró ahí – Qué rara – Susurró Emma a James provocativamente, tomándole la mano y guiándolo por el pasillo, mientras que el joven de anteojos no dejó de mirar la puerta del baño hasta que desapareció de vista.

**oOoOo**

- Cariño, te ves hermosa – Le dijo Víctor a su esposa, Joyce, mientras la abrazaba – Siempre he dicho que ese color te queda perfecto – Joyce rió estruendosamente.

- Gracias, amor, tú te ves encantador.

- Me eché la colonia que me traje cuando visitamos Europa – Dijo oliendo su chaqueta – Es lo más elegante que tengo y no dudé en usarlo.

- Pues, te hace oler mucho mejor – Joyce sonrió pícaramente mientras que el señor Evans la besó.

- ¿Cómo está Lily? No la he visto desde el Almuerzo – Joyce le miró indiferente, demostrándole que no debía preocuparse, pero Víctor siguió dudando.

- Debe de estar con Stacy, ya sabes, se han hecho más amigas este último tiempo.

- Oh, sí. Todo anda muy bien por estos lugares. Y hoy la boda se espera que sea fabulosa.

- Eso espero, cariño. No deseo que Stacy se vaya con Ryan, no podría soportarlo – Dijo Joyce con voz de afligida, abrazando a su esposo. Víctor suspiró abrumado.

- ¿Sigues pensando en eso? NO ocurrirá y si es que ocurre, no tendrías por qué ser parte de eso – Sentenció Víctor, logrando que Joyce se separara de él rápidamente y se molestara.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? Claro que debo ser parte de eso, ese niño es un… mocoso, igual que su padre – Espetó Joyce con los brazos cruzados. Víctor comenzó a enfurecerse.

- ¿Sigues recordando a Lou Scott? En secundaria tú eras una gran amiga de él, hasta fueron novios. ¿Y hablas así de Ryan? – Joyce se quedó sin habla. Abría la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerraba, mascullando.

- No sabes todo lo que me hizo ese hombre, Víctor. No quiero que le ocurra lo mismo a Stacy – Dijo la señora Evans con tono de tristeza, acercándose a su esposo para abrazarlo de nuevo - ¿Es que acaso no me apoyas?

- En lo que no te apoyo… - Comenzó a decir Víctor, alejando a su esposa de él – es que te entrometas en algo que corresponde sólo a la familia de mi hermana, no la tuya – Y sin decir más, se alejó hacia el living donde estaban todos los invitados. Joyce carraspeó furiosa. No iba a dejar que su esposo le echara a peder sus planes, no podía.

**oOoOo**

El cielo comenzó a tomar una gama de muchos colores, todavía iluminando el pueblo. El sol comenzaba a esconderse y muchos pájaros habían dejado de revolotear por todo el pueblo. Las calles se encontraban desiertas, las luces de las casas estaban encendidas y los locales abiertos.

Parecía un día normal, como cualquier otro, pero para los que ahora se encontraban en la casa de los Evans, era el día más importante de toda la semana; Stacy iría a casarse y todos estaban expectantes, esperando la ceremonia.

Joann comenzó a llamar a todos los invitados para que salieran al patio trasero donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Todos, entre risas y charlas, salieron para quedar asombrados con la hermosa decoración que, de seguro, le gustaría a Stacy. Había mucha iluminación y muchas flores. Unas dos hileras con muchas sillas donde cada invitado se sentó. Los rayos del sol iluminaban un pequeño altar, rodeado de flores. A la derecha la familia de la novia y a la izquierda la del novio. Sobre el altar se encontraba un robusto hombre de rostro gentil, junto con un libro sobre una pequeña mesa.

Y más a la derecha, unas cinco personas con instrumentos, dispuestas a tocar la música de bodas cuando la novia llegara. Joann siguió a los invitados cuando ya todo el lugar se llenó y todos se sentaron y les habló, animadamente.

- Bien, todos prepárense que ya comenzaremos. Y los de la orquesta, ¡Estén atentos!

**oOoOo**

¿Por qué le había dolido tanto verlos juntos? No podía creer que estuviera tan enamor… que James le gustara tanto. Estaba en contra de sus principios, claro que no le debería gustar el chico. No podía permitírselo.

Haber visto a Emma en brazos de James le hizo sentir muy… impotente, incapaz de hacer algo. ¿Pero qué podía haber hecho? James no era su novio, ni menos había algo entre ellos. Sólo se habían, hace como dos días, besado. Nada formal como para que fuera donde él a fundamentarle de por qué había estado besando a esa chica en vez de estar con ella. De todas formas, debería estar loca para hacer algo así… pero era lo que más quería hacer en esos momentos.

James era un total egocéntrico. Había odiado que le hubiera hablado de la forma tan brusca hace una hora y le odió más cuando vio la gran escenita. Y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de John, le había hablado igual que James y más encima ella lo había defendido en la discusión con el chico. 

Se sintió asquerosa.

Pero… ¿Y qué diferencia había con John? John era igual de estúpido e incompetente que James. Claro, eran exactamente iguales. Los dos eran unos egocéntricos e idiotas y… ¡muchas cosas más! Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Todos los hombres eran unos ineptos. Ahora, más que nunca, se odiaba. Y no podía creer que sintió _algo_ por John. Es que… era asqueroso.

Se miró en el espejo que había frente a ella y se encontró horrible. Tenía todo el maquillaje corrido por haber estado llorando, su vestido se encontraba desordenado y sus ojos estaban totalmente hinchados. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y observó su rostro algo brilloso por las lágrimas.

No podía salir y presentarse así en la boda de su prima, debía, por lo menos, estar algo presentable.

Abrió el grifo que se encontraba en el lavamanos y cogió algo de agua para luego refrescarse el rostro. Tomó la toalla que colgaba de una manezuela en la pared y se secó. Se volvió a observar en el espejo, ahora por lo menos se veía mejor que antes.

Afuera, por la ventana, pudo notar los diferentes llamativos colores que cubrían el cielo. Escuchó de pronto los gritos de su tía, Joann, indicando que comenzaran a prepararse que ya irían a comenzar.

Suspiró, abatida. No podía creer que fuera tan tonta como para dejarse influir en los sentimientos que tenía por James. Pero no podía evitar sentir esa… esa cálida sensación dentro de su estómago que le recorría el cuerpo, y le hacía sentir más ligera y cómoda.

Pero tenía pensado una cosa; no dejaría que James influyera en su decisión de irse a Nueva York lo antes posible y de no volverlo a ver. Por que no lo haría, no lo vería de nuevo… eso ya lo tenía claro.

**oOoOo**

- Mi amor, ya están todos listos – Le dijo el señor Carlston a su hija, quien se observaba en el espejo. Ésta le miró, con una melancólica sonrisa y asintió en silencio – Vamos…

Stacy se observó por última vez en el espejo. Se odió una y otra vez, mil veces más, hasta que sintió cómo su padre le tomaba del brazo y le entregaba el ramo de flores blancas que llevaría hasta el altar.

Sentía miedo y no pudo evitarlo. Tenía un malestar en su estómago que no pasó desapercibido para ella y bajó la mirada, quedándose quieta en su lugar. Su padre, algo extrañado, le susurró al oído.

- ¿Estás segura? – Stacy recibió esas palabras como una chirriante melodía en su oído derecho. Sintió mucho más miedo, pero no dejó que eso le afligiera. Y Stacy que se encontraba mirando a su padre, algo indecisa, le sonrió. 

Estaba segura.

**oOoOo**

- ¿Han visto a Lily? Disculpe, ¿Ha visto a Lily? – Preguntaba una muchacha de cabello castaño, caminando entre la gente que salía al exterior. Se había quedado ya casi sola en el living de la casa, mientras buscaba a su amiga, algo preocupada. No sabía dónde diablos se había metido esa pelirroja pero la encontraría. No podía ir a la ceremonia sin estar con ella al lado.

- Hola. ¿Se te ha perdido algo? – Le preguntó un joven que nunca antes había visto, de cabello negro, hasta los hombros. Lo encontró bastante atractivo.

- No puedo encontrar a mi amiga. Alta, de cabello largo, pelirrojo, ojo color esmeralda. ¿De casualidad la has visto? – Susan le miró, esperando por su respuesta, pero el chico sólo le sonrió, tentadoramente.

- Alguien con ese físico no hubiera pasado desapercibida para mí. No la he visto – Susan bufó, estruendosamente, mientras que el joven le miraba, algo inseguro.

- Soy nuevo aquí. Vine con unos amigos. ¿Me podrías decir dónde queda el baño?

Susan le miró con una expresión de no haber entendido nada, pero, como despertando de un sueño, le indicó la dirección con un gesto con una mano. El chico le sonrió agradecido y se desapareció por el camino que Susan le había indicado. Y, con la preocupación a flor de piel, siguió buscando a su amiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Susan? – Le preguntó un chico alto, con mirada preocupada y sus manos en sus bolsillos - ¿No saldrás al patio para estar presente en la boda?

- He perdido a Lily, John, no se dónde se ha metido – Dijo la chica buscando detrás de un estéreo, cerca la pared, con mirada perdida. John le miraba inquisidoramente.

- Vaya, yo que pensé había ido a buscarte cuando discutimos. Ha estado algo extraña. Pero ya aparecerá – Le dijo restándole importancia con un gesto con la cabeza. Susan le miró exasperada en una pose de desconcierto y John la encontró bastante sensual - ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta antes de que todo el barullo de afuera comience?

- Espera… ¿Ustedes discutieron? – Preguntó Susan con una mueca de confusión, como si se hubiera acordado de algo bastante importante. John carraspeó de una manera demasiado provocativa y cada vez más se iba acercando a la morena.

- Digamos que sí… no estuvo de acuerdo en seguir con el plan sobre sacarle celos a ese James Potter – Susan le miró extrañada – Se enojó tanto que me dejó en medio de la sala, completamente solo – Esto último lo dijo lentamente y de modo algo provocativo que Susan no dejó pasar por alto.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿No la seguiste? – Preguntó la chica algo molesta. Sabía que cuando Lily se enojaba había que dejarla sola pero nunca se sabía de las cosas que pudiera hacer y dónde.

- Vamos, esta casa no es tan grande, de seguro debe haber ido a su habitación… - Dijo el chico en tono de burla, acercándose más a Susan – Ahora, no me has respondido mí pregunta.

- ¿Qué pregunta? – John se aclaró la garganta, de un modo juguetón.

- Si es que te gustaría dar una vuelta antes de la ceremonia, ya sabes, para soltar los nervios y relajarse.

- Oh, espera un momento, yo no te conozco lo suficiente como para exponerme a ti, justo antes de la boda de la prima de una amiga y siendo el ex-novio de esa amiga… de _ninguna_ manera – Sentenció la chica haciendo gestos con los brazos de un lado a otro.

- Es sólo dar una vuelta, nada de otro nivel que yo sepa – Susurró John muy cerca de Susan. Comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, mientras que Susan sólo pensaba en Lily y desviaba la mirada del joven. Cuando, de pronto, un ruido se escuchó detrás de ellos. Y una melena pelirroja apreció por el pasillo a la sala ya desierta.

- ¡Susan! Pero… pero… ¿Qué es esto? – Exclamó Lily algo cohibida al ver a John y Susan tan cerca. Se acercó a su amiga rápidamente y la cogió del brazo mientras ésta le sonreía agradecidamente – No quiero que te acerques a ella, John.

- Yo no hice nada

- Ah, claro que no – Espetó la pelirroja sarcásticamente – Estabas a punto de besarla.

- No me digas que estás celosa, Lily. Parece que nuestro plan se está invirtiendo – Digo con ácido en su voz. La pelirroja le miró inquisidoramente.

- Oh, no me hables de ese estúpido "plan" ya que me quedo fuera de eso. No quiero ni poner celoso a James ni actuar como si fuera tu estúpida novia. Y ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Claro que no. Sólo estoy salvando a mi amiga antes de que cometa el peor error de su vida – Sentenció la joven, escupiendo cada palabra ante el chico, mientras que éste adoptaba una mueca de indignación.

- Tranquila, Lily, estoy bien. De todas formas no iba a dejar que me pusiera las manos encima – Dijo Susan como si la situación fuera lo más normal del mundo – Ahora, vámonos, que la boda está a punto de empezar y quiero que estemos juntas. Me sentiría realmente incómoda estando sola, y sin ser amiga ni del novio ni de la novia.

Lily quedó mirando a John furiosamente, con chispas y llamas en los ojos, mientras que Susan la forcejeaba para que salieran al exterior. Lily dejó de mirar al chico para plantar su mirada adelante, antes de salir al jardín, cuando de pronto se encontró con una fría mirada frente de ella. Era James y tenía una mueca extraña… como si él supiera algo de lo que Lily era una completa ignorante. Le sonreía de una manera demasiado peculiar, como si hubiera estado ahí, cerca de la puerta, desde un principio. Y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Susan le saludó sin esperar ninguna respuesta, para luego salir apresuradamente con Lily cogida del brazo. James las observó, y luego vio dentro de la sala a John, quien le sonreía con una mueca de soslayo. James sólo le miró fríamente para luego darse la vuelta. John no pudo más que carraspear fuertemente en la sala, completamente solo.

**oOoOo**

- ¿Ya viene? – Preguntaba un acalorado y nervioso Justin al lado del pequeño altar, mientras todos esperaban a la novia. La música todavía no comenzaba y todavía reinaba un exuberante ajetreo por parte de todos los invitados. En ellos se encontraban los señores Evans, donde Joyce miraba a todos lados preocupada de que Stacy no apareciera mientras que Víctor intentaba tranquilizarla. Más lejos se encontraban Joann, con una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, expectante por la aparición de su hija e indiferente por la conversación que supuestamente llevaba con una señora que se encontraba sentada a su lado hablando eufóricamente.

Se vio llegar a Lily junto con Susan, quienes se sentaron en el lado de la novia, sin saber lo que ocurría. Y Lily pudo notar a James muy enfrascado en una cálida conversación con Emma a sólo unas filas más allá. Les miró con un odio profundo hasta que Susan comenzó a entablarle una conversación. Lo que no notó fue cómo, después de unos momentos, James le miraba con una escalofriante sonrisa, de la que solo Susan se dio cuenta.

- Por Dios, James parece como si se hubiera tragado varios litros de cerveza y hubiera encontrado, nada mejor para hacer, que mirarte depravadamente como ahora lo está haciendo – Le susurró la morena a su amiga quien se enderezó rápidamente sin mirar a James, palideciendo – Ah, ya no. Ahora está acariciándole la mejilla a esa joven que trae un vestido rojo. Y hasta aquí se puede oler su perfume barato – Dijo Susan moviendo su mano como ahuyentando algo invisible que le molestaba, con una mueca de disgusto. Lily sonrió.

- No me importa lo que James haga, querida, yo estoy perfectamente bien – Murmuró Lily como una artista de película haciendo reír a Susan, sin evitar sentirse terrible en su interior.

Mas allá, cerca del pequeño altar, una mujer se encontraba algo exasperada por tener que esperar tanto a la novia, por lo que miró a todos lados y se acercó a su futuro yerno.

- ¿Está todo listo? – Preguntó Joann al haberse acercado a Justin. Éste se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué contestarle.

- Creo que debería hablar con Marty, se encuentra en la puerta de la casa. Ella se quedaría esperando a ver si Stacy llegaba pero no he recibido noticias – Le comentó Justin a su futura suegra, algo nervioso. Joann le asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a Marty, quien observaba hacia dentro de la casa.

- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya vienen? – Le preguntó, esperando recibir un sí de parte de su sobrina. Marty siguió con la cabeza metida en la casa, como si no hubiera escuchado a Joann. Ésta comenzó a exasperarse.

- Todo listo – Escuchó que le decían a Marty, desde adentro de la sala. Ésta se dio una vuelta para quedar viendo a Joann quien traía una cara de pocos amigos, para luego asentirle con la cabeza.

- Están listos – Dijo Marty entusiasmada. Joann suspiró aliviada.

- Bien, que empiece la boda – Se alejó, acercándose al pequeño grupo quienes irían a tocar una música y les avisó que ya era el momento. Se prepararon y comenzaron a tocar una hermosa melodía. 

Joann se separó del grupo y se dirigió donde Justin quien ya se encontraba algo mojado en sudor por los nervios. Le susurró algo al oído que hizo sonreír mucho al chico, y la mujer se alejó hacia los asientos.

Le guiñó un ojo a Joyce, quien sonrió muy conmovida por que el día se llevara a cabo de una manera perfecta. Víctor le sonrió a su esposa. Lily, quien se encontraba hablando con Susan, se detuvo para observar la puerta que comunicaba la casa con el jardín, logrando que Susan prestara atención. James dejó de hablar con Emma y miró hacia la misma dirección que Lily sin antes mirarla nostálgicamente. 

De pronto, un silencio recorrió el ambiente por parte de los invitados y lo único que se escuchaba era la ligera música que hacía ver todo mucho más cálido y hermoso. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se quedaron de pie.

Entraron cuatro parejas. Eran los padrinos y damas de honor, con sus bellos vestidos de color crema y los hombres iban vestidos con bellos trajes de color oscuro, con una flor amarilla en el bolsillo de la chaqueta en el pecho. Las parejas se separaron y todas las mujeres se dirigieron al lado de la novia y los padrinos al lado de Justin, que se encontraba más nervioso de lo normal.

Luego, todos giraron sus cabezas para plantar sus miradas en las puertas de la casa, acompañados por la cálida música.

Y así, todos vieron a **Stacy.**

**¿Les gustó? Eso espero :) MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas por sus reviews :D me hacen muuuy feliz! nos leemos, Adiós y GRACIAS.  
**

**REVIEWS, GO!  
**

**ClockyEvans**


	15. ¿Esto es una boda?

_Las piezas son de J.K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 15**

**_¡¿Esto es una boda?!_**

_Y así, todos vieron a Stacy._

¿Que qué estaba haciendo? La verdad era que ni ella lo sabía. A primera vista, se veía a una joven caminando lentamente hacia el altar, a punto de casarse. A segunda vista, se veía caminando hacia la decisión más grande que iría a tomar en toda su vida, y lo sabía.

Vio todos esos rostros tan familiares que le sonreían, pensando en lo bella que se veía y en lo feliz que debía estar. Pero ¿Estaba feliz? De ninguna manera. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, después de haber tenido ese problema rondando en su cabeza desde hace días, sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal. De ninguna manera amaba a Justin de la forma en que amaba a Ryan.

Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto problema? ¿Qué le detenía en elegir entre ellos dos? Pues, varias cosas. Su madre, su tía, su familia entera podría criticarla y eso era lo que menos quería. Siempre había sido la pequeña Stacy, la niña buena, la popular, la mejor en todas las cosas, la que nunca defraudaba a sus padres. Pero también, la que obtenía todo lo que quería. ¿Y ella quería esto? Ahora se veía caminando muy lentamente hacia el chico, tomada del brazo de su padre el cual le apretaba constantemente la mano en forma de "yo estoy aquí" o "no estés nerviosa", pero lo estaba.

Estaba por casarse con alguien que no amaba de la forma en que una pareja debería hacerlo. Y eso le asustaba; más que nunca.

¿Cuántas veces había pensado en ello? Había cambiado su opinión un millón de veces, pero siempre terminaba con que se iría a casar. Y eso, ahora, ya no lo quería.

Detrás del velo que le cubría el rostro, pudo ver la cara de su madre en estado de emoción total. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, a punto de soltar unas cuántas lágrimas por su preciada hija. Y Stacy no se sentía bien con eso. ¿Para qué mentir? Quería correr de allí, alejarse lo máximo posible y buscar una manera de nunca volver a verlos; a todos. Ya no quería saber nada de nadie. Y si no hacía algo, podría cometer un gran error.

Pero no podía. Sentía el miedo colándose por su garganta hacia todas las regiones de su cuerpo, y no podía reaccionar.

Lily miraba la escena con esas muecas de disgusto que la caracterizaban. Estaba en contra de todo aquello que ocurría. Llegaba a saber cómo debía sentirse su prima y no podía evitar maldecirla en su mente por la actitud que tomaba en esta ocasión.

Stacy ya había llegado al pequeño altar donde el novio yacía nervioso, completamente nervioso. Se tomaron de las manos y les dieron la espalda a los invitados para proceder con el casamiento.

- Estamos todos reunidos aquí, en este día tan especial, para precensiar el matrimonio de Stacy Carlston Evans y Justin Price McNair… - "Oh, Dios, esto será largo" Pensó la pelirroja desviando su vista de los novios, para llegar a encontrarse con unos ojos de color avellana en particular. Y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

- Stacy se ve preciosa – Le susurró Susan a su lado, con una tierna sonrisa. Lily observó a su prima. El vestido era largo y hacía resaltar de una forma muy bella la cintura de la joven, haciendo que se viera más delgada de lo que ya era. El cabello lo tenía suelto, cayendo como una cascada sobre su espalda, de un bello color castaño.

En realidad se veía preciosa.

-...Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, por favor que hable ahora... o calle para siempre – Sentenció el señor enfrente de la pareja. Stacy miró a todos lados con una nerviosa mirada, hasta que Justin le susurró algo que le hizo sonreír levemente, sin perder el toque de nerviosismo en su rostro.

Lily pensó "Es el momento" el momento para poder cambiar el destino de su prima. Y estuvo a punto de levantarse si no fuera por que Joann, su tía, quien estaba unas filas más adelante, le miró amenazadoramente, y Susan le cogió del brazo para que no se levantara.

- Deja que _ella_ tome sus propias decisiones… - Le susurró su amiga, indicando a Stacy con la cabeza. Lily se sorprendió, y antes de que pudiera levantarse de su asiento, terminó sentada con una mueca de sorpresa.

- Pero… si no hago algo, tal vez Stacy nunca lo haga – Sentenció, mirando a su amiga. Susan negó con la cabeza.

- Stacy debe de estar segura de lo que quiere y no dudará en decir algo.

Lily no pudo creer lo que su amiga le decía. Además, veía como Stacy se encontraba allí, en el altar, sin decir ni una palabra. No podía quedarse sentada sin decir nada; debía hacerlo.

- ¡Yo! – Exclamó eufóricamente, levantándose de su asiento, bajo la inquisidora mirada de todos. Lily se ruborizó y bajó su brazo el cual lo había levantado tal cual un niño lo levanta para responder algo.

- ¿Usted qué? – Preguntó el señor en el altar. Lily le miró como si fuera el más tonto de todo el planeta.

- Yo…

- ¡Lilian, querida! – Exclamó su madre, de pronto, levantándose de su asiento y (casi) corriendo hacia ella. Lily se quedó callada, mirando a su madre como si fuera un payaso. Ésta le sonreía con una forzada sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba toda la furia contenida – Discúlpenla. Acaba de terminar con su novio, con el que mantuvo una relación demasiado duradera… - Le explicó a los presentes quienes soltaron un "ouh" de consuelo. Lily miró a su madre como si estuviera loca y se sintió terriblemente humillada – Ya saben, anda sensible. Envidia a su prima y a Justin porque se estén casando. Nada grave – Cogió a Lily del brazo, sin delicadeza alguna, y le miró directamente a los ojos - Iremos a hablar adentro de la casa, para que te calmes, cariño.

- Pero… pero yo… ¡yo estoy calmada! – Exclamó Lily aturdida. Su madre la llevó a la casa duramente, mientras ella se rehusaba, dejando atrás una oleada de murmullos. Y Stacy volvía a tener la duda en su interior.

- ¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¡¿Estás loca?! – Exclamó una Señora Evans muy furiosa. Lily carraspeó molesta, de brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante.

- No te preocupes, madre, ya todos sabemos _quién_ es la loca aquí – Pronunció la pelirroja, mirando a su madre fisgonamente. Joyce colocó una de sus manos en su pecho y la miró, con la boca abierta, indignada.

- ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? ¿Y quién te crees para hacer lo que casi logras hace unos minutos? – Le espetó Joyce acercándose a ella, amenazadoramente. Lily se quedó en su lugar.

- No podía dejar que Stacy se casara con Justin, mamá, tú sabes que eso está mal – La señora Evans se quedó rígida en su lugar, mirándo a su hija de una forma muy peculiar. Se dio media vuelta, muy nerviosa, y se llevó una mano a la boca para comenzar a comerse las uñas de tanto vigor. Lily bufó – Mamá, tú sabes cómo es esto…

- Necesito algo para beber… - Murmuró Joyce, sin hacerle caso a su hija. Lily se acercó a ella – Necesito champaña.

- ¡Mamá, deja de comerte las uñas y préstame atención! – Joyce se dio una vuelta para quedar mirando a su hija, con el rostro tenso y los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Quieres que deje que Stacy se quede con ese chico de la gasolinera? ¿Con alguien como _él_?

- ¡Eres sorprendente! – Exclamó sarcásticamente la pelirroja, mirando a su madre algo preocupada – Ryan no es un mal chico. Puede que no sea del tanto educado o que no posea demasiado dinero… pero es una buena persona ¡Es _perfecto_ para Stacy! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

- ¿Es que acaso no me entiendes a mí? ¡No sabes en el lugar en que me mantengo, querida, yo por poco pierdo todo lo que tengo ahora por irme con un hombre que no era perfecto! – Exclamó Joyce irritada. Lily le miró algo confusa, sin entender a lo que su madre le hablaba.

- ¿Hubo alguien antes de… papá? – Le preguntó, con el interés de que dijera que no. Pero Joyce asintió levemente.

- Era… era alguien insignificante. Duró poco. No lo sé… yo solo… yo nunca lo entendí bien – Suspiró, comenzando a calmarse. Se encontraba a unos cuántos metros más lejos que Lily, y ésta no podía reaccionar, se encontraba rígida en su lugar.

- O sea que… ¿Fue en los tiempos en que estabas con papá?

- Ay, sí, sí, ¿Es que te es difícil de entender? – Dijo Joyce casi gritándole a su hija, comenzando a morderse otra vez las uñas.

- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó Lily, despertando de su asombro – Tengo el derecho a saber, ya sabes… soy tu hija… ¡o tal vez sea hija de él! ¡Quién sabe contigo andando por todos lados! – Exclamó Lily aterrorizada - ¿Él es mi padre? ¡Porque si así es, debo saber quién diablos es ese hombre!

- Hija, no seas estúpida, no es tu padre. Tú eres hija de Víctor Evans, de nadie más – Sentenció la señora Evans comenzando a impacientarse otra vez, con una mano en su cabeza. En esos momentos sentía un gran dolor.

- Pero entonces dime… dime quién es para así… saberlo y… - Lily no pudo seguir hablando ya que se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta que lleva al jardín, donde Joann se encontraba con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de ocurrir? – Espetó con el tono de voz bastante alto, demostrando su molestia - Lily, pero ¿Qué te ocurre? Estamos en una boda.

- Sí, lo se, en una boda que no debería estar ocurriendo ahora mismo – Dijo Lily mirando a su tía cansada. Joann tensó su rostro y miró a Joyce con los brazos cruzados, intentando obtener una explicación. Joyce se encogió de hombros.

- Ya he intentado hablar con ella, Joann, no entiende – Musitó Joyce como si Lily no se encontrara presente, logrando que Lily se enojara aún más y carraspeara, molesta.

- ¡Stacy ha quedado con los nervios de punta! ¿Pero qué ocurrió?

- De veras lo lamento, Joann, hay que tenerle un ojo encima a esta niña, porque puede hacer lo que menos te esperas – Dijo Joyce, amenazadoramente. Lily carraspeó.

- Mira, Joann, hablemos como adultas. Stacy no puede, es más, no _quiere_ casarse con Justin. No lo ama como debería hacerlo para casarse. ¡Y si te comportaras como una verdadera madre, verías a quién ama en realidad y la apoyarías! – Exclamó Lily algo abrumada ya, con unas cuantas ganas de golpear a su tía y de paso decirle algunas cosas a su madre. Joyce la agarró del brazo mientras que Joann le miraba amenazadoramente.

- No te comportes así, jovencita, no puedes hablarle así a tu tía. ¿Es que acaso no te enseñé modales? – Le decía Joyce, irritada pero a la vez avergonzada de su hija. Estaba haciendo una escena.

- ¡No, mamá, ya estoy colmada por el simple hecho de que pasen a llevar a Stacy! Ni siquiera les importa cuáles son sus sentimientos, sólo les preocupa con la clase de persona que se case, y no cabe duda que **tenga** ser Justin, solo por su categoría en la sociedad ¡Pues, yo estoy en contra de todo eso! – Les exclamó furiosa, a su madre y a su tía, quienes la miraban como si fuera el mismo Diablo ahí presente en el living de la casa – Joann, deberías escuchar más a tu hija – Le dijo ahora, suavizando el tono de voz – Deberías saber lo que en realidad piensa y quiere. No creo que esté feliz con esta decisión, ¿No? ¿Tú te casarías con alguien que en realidad no amas sólo porque tus padres te llevan a eso? Pues, yo no – Sentenció cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Joann fijamente. Ésta tenía el rostro tenso, impresionada de todos modos por la forma en que le hablaba la joven. Pero las palabras que le había dicho no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza. ¿Es que acaso no era una buena madre?

- Bien, jovencita, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees? – Le dijo Joyce a Lily, cogiéndola del brazo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Lily soltara un gemido de dolor y se separara de su madre.

En ese momento, donde las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar, se escucharon unos estruendosos ruidos en la entrada de la casa. De pronto, todo pareció estar en silencio y Lily pudo ver cómo dos hombres entraban por la puerta principal. Uno iba corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Stacy! – Gritaba, algo nervioso, mientras recorría el living y se acercaba a Lily - ¿Dónde está? – Preguntaba, con un tono altivo. La señora Evans se interpuso entre la puerta y el chico, con una mirada desafiante, sin prestarle demasiada atención al otro hombre que le miraba con una sonrisa de soslayo.

- ¡Jovencito, usted no se acercará a Stacy ni un centímetro! – Sentenció con los brazos abiertos, ocultando la puerta, sin grandes respuestas. Mientras, Joann miraba la escena perpleja.

- Ryan… - Murmuró Lily, aliviada – Pensé que _nunca_ llegarías.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Joyce sin entender nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Yo llamé a tu hija – Dijo el otro hombre, parado algo lejos de ellos, que Joyce distinguió enseguida, mientras los ojos se le nublaban – Sabía toda la historia entre Ryan y tu sobrina, Joyce… no puedo creer todo lo que me ha contado Lily.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te ha dicho exactamente? – Preguntó mirando a su hija inquietamente, para luego quedar mirando al hombre otra vez. Los ojos marrones del señor brillaron frente a ella.

- Así que ahora te dignas a hablarme. A hablarle a un viejo hombre que trabaja en una gasolinera, ¿No?

- Papá… - Murmuró Ryan, algo albergado ya en la situación.

- Vaya, no has cambiado nada – Sentenció Joyce, sin moverse ni un centímetro – Estás igual que hace 20 años atrás.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Lily sin entender lo que ocurría entre el padre de Ryan y su madre - ¿Ustedes se conocían?

- Íntimamente – Dijo el hombre, con naturalidad, como si lo que ocurría en esos momentos fuera lo más normal del mundo – Fuimos novios, ¿No te contó, Lily?

Joyce miró al hombre con un brillo amenazador y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin mirar la furiosa y relegada mirada de su hija. Ahora a ella le tocaba dar explicaciones, pues bien, pero _ese hombre_ se iría de su casa enseguida.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?! – Gritó Joann, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los presentes, más algunos vecinos, la oyeran. Se encontraba tensa, con los labios oprimidos y los ojos bastante extraños - ¡Estamos en la boda de mi hija! ¡Todos los invitados deben estarse preguntando por qué vinieron! – Joyce iba a decirle algo pero Joann continuó hablando - ¡Mi hija ya quiere casarse con Justin! Y ustedes… ¿Ustedes pelean en este momento? – Lily había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero Joann levantó su mano, indicándole que se callara - ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Ahora mismo iré a ver a mi hija para que terminemos con la boda.

- No, mamá, no quiero – Sentenció una voz detrás de Jaonn, quien se giró con el rostro pálido, esperándose lo peor. Lily sonrió involuntariamente. Ryan soltó un suspiro de alivio y Joyce cerró sus manos en puños, visiblemente molesta. Joann miró directamente los ojos de su hija, quien se encontraba mirándola de vuelta, y con la voz dura y segura, le dijo - Ya _no_ quiero **casarme.**

**¡Wooow:O, qué difícil fue para mi escribir este capítulo estuve muchos días pensando si lo dejaba así o le quitaba cosas o le agregaba, pero después de que me durmiera a las 4 de la mañana y me despertara para ir al computador a escribir, me dije que éste sería el capítulo. Y espero con ansias que les guste, porque o si no, me tiraré a un pozo y no saldré nunca más :$**

**¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **

**Queda poco para el final de la historia :D espero que les esté gustando.  
**

**REVIEWS, GO!**

**ClockyEvans**


	16. Un “te quiero” y te vas

Las piezas son de J. K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)

**Capítulo 16**

**_Un "te quiero" y te vas_**

_Joann miró directamente los ojos de su hija, quien se encontraba mirándola de vuelta, y con la voz dura y segura, le dijo - Ya no quiero casarme._

- ¿Qué... qué dijiste? – Joann soltó una carcajada, visiblemente nerviosa – Por un momento... por un momento pensé que habías dicho que ya no querías casarte. ¡Qué chistoso!

- Es en verdad, mamá, no quiero casarme.

- ¿Por... por qué? No, no, deja de bromear, hija – Dijo Joann extremadamente nerviosa. Todo lo que había hecho por su hija, se iba a desperdiciar por el cambio de actitud.

– Joann, Stacy te dijo que no. ¿Es que acaso no puedes entenderlo? – Sentenció Lily, de brazos cruzados, e irritada por la actitud de su tía. Stacy le sonrió, contenta de tener a alguien que le apoyara. Y luego observó a Ryan, ahí rígido en su lugar, mirándola con un gesto asombrado.

- ¿Pero… pero, qué ocurrió con Justin? ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Joann, comenzando a impacientarse. Stacy le miró con ojos reprochables, para luego soltar un suspiro y ablandar la mirada.

- Discutimos. Se ha quedado afuera intentando tranquilizar a su madre – Joyce miró fugazmente a Joann con un toque de preocupación y volvió a morderse las uñas.

- Pero ¡Qué diablos ocurrió! ¿Dijiste que _no_, acaso?

- Pues… sí – Dijo Stacy entre algo avergonzada y decidida. Lily sonrió de soslayo, mirando a su madre. Ésta observaba a Stacy y a Joann con los ojos casi desorbitados. Todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, repentinamente.

- Hija, la gente comenzará a ver que algo anda mal… ¡Los familiares de Justin! Nos odiarán de por vida, y claro que eso es terrible – Sentenciaba Joann asustada, mirando un punto inexistente en la sala. Stacy la cogió de los hombros e hizo que la mirara fijamente.

- _Todo_ estará bien, mamá. ¿Qué importan los familiares de Justin? Yo soy feliz sin casarme con él, y eso es lo que importa ahora – Lily miró a su prima asombrada. De pronto la veía con una nueva y, a la vez, espeluznante energía que la hacía ver segura por primera vez en todos esos días. Y entendió que Stacy confiaba en sí misma. Joann tensó los labios, en una mueca de disgusto y duda por unos momentos, hasta que se relajó, de pies a cabeza, sabiendo que su hija, después de todo, tenía razón.

– Stacy... – Murmuró Ryan de pronto, acercándose a ella. Pero hubiera continuado a no ser por la mano de Joyce, quién le cogió el brazo fuertemente y le miró frío. Ryan observó a Lily buscando una explicación.

– Tú no irás a ninguna parte, jovencito. Stacy se casará con Justin y NADA lo va a impedir.

- ¿Al igual como impediste lo nuestro, Joyce? – Dijo fuerte y claro, el padre de Ryan, mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa divertida. Se acercó a ella lentamente, bajo la mirada de todos y la fría mirada de Joyce, y le cogió suavemente el brazo, haciendo que Joyce soltara, a la vez, el brazo de Ryan. Lily rió por lo bajo – Creo, y estoy segura que tú también, que debes dejar que Stacy elija por ella sola... o que por lo menos su madre le diga, no tú.

– No voy a aceptar tales palabras viniendo de ti, Lou, no de alguien que trabaja en una gasolinera... – Dijo Joyce con voz fría, arrastrando las palabras, logrando que el padre de Ryan sonriera más aún.

– Mamá, deja de ser tan reacia y piensa de una vez por todas en los demás, ¿Y qué tiene que Stacy se quede con Ryan? Eso es lo que ella quiere. Pero sólo piensas en lo que tú quieres. Tú, y Joann, – Dijo Lily mirando a su tía quien se encontraba en silencio, con la mirada perdida – quieren que Stacy se case con alguien aceptable. Tú y Joann quieren que esta boda continúe, no por que Stacy lo quiera, y eso está mal – Dijo mirando a su mamá, queriendo que todo cambiara. Stacy sonrió, feliz.

– Pero... esto no debía suceder así...

– Déjalo, Joyce – Murmuró Joann, para sorpresa de todos, hasta de Lily quien le quedó mirando sorprendida, con la boca ligeramente abierta, por primera vez en toda la noche, como si hubiera dicho lo más inteligente de todo el mundo – Dejémoslo así – Miró a su hija y le sonrió suavemente. Stacy le sonrió de vuelta, y Joann la abrazó, fuerte.

– Mamá... – Murmuró Stacy, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y se sintió aliviada, despreocupada, libre, por así decirlo. Ahora todo estaba mejor, y ese abrazo con su madre, le había hecho sentir que ya nada malo ocurría. Ahora podía elegir con toda la libertad que tenía, sin importarle lo demás. Pero, después de todo, sí había algo malo. Todavía quedaba toda su familia, y... Justin. Sintió un escalofrío en su interior, mientras recordaba el rostro del muchacho. Volvió a sentirse horrible.

Todos miraban la escena asombrados. Lily sonrió suficiente, mirando a su madre, quien comenzaba otra vez a morderse las uñas. Lily suspiró, resignada. Sabía que su madre no tenía tan malas intenciones.

Y en pocos segundos, algo peor ocurrió. La imagen del padre de Stacy apareció ante todos, con una multitud de gente detrás de él. Cerró la puerta que daba al jardín aterrado y se dio media vuelta par quedar mirando a todos los presentes, respirando dificultosamente.

- Todos quieren saber qué pasa. Si es que la boda continúa… o no – Dijo Fred, intentando tomar el aire suficiente para que sus pulmones siguieran trabajando, normal como siempre. Stacy miró a su madre en un acto de búsqueda de confortación. En esos momentos, la duda surgió y no sabía ni qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo.

- Stacy, creo que lo mejor, como madre y mujer, es que hables con Justin – Joann miró a su hija tan fijamente que ésta sintió cómo ese par de ojos marrones la atravesaban – Creo que merece una explicación – Y asintió, sabiendo que por ahora eso era lo mejor.

**oOoOo**

Aunque afuera comenzara a hacer un punzante frío y que la gente reunida para ver la ceremonia estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza, salió, exasperada de la casa, intentando encontrar algo que le aliviara. Su pelirrojo cabello se veía opacado por la escasez de luz que había frente a la casa, y el viento le rozaba la ropa, adentrándose hacia su piel. Había dejado a su madre discutiendo, avergonzadamente con ese tal Lou. Había visto por última vez a Stacy junto con Justin, en la sala, hablando tranquilamente, y a Joann hablando con su esposo sobre todo lo que habían ocurrido.

Necesitaba un cigarro, aunque hace más de tres años que ya no fumaba.

Se alejó hasta la calle, y observó su casa, la cual se veía pasiva y tranquila. Sintió un escalofrío en sus brazos y piernas, y se percató de no andar con una chaqueta puesta. Llevaba los hombros descubiertos y eso le incomodaba.

Susan salió de la casa y se acercó a su amiga, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y un abrigo en sus manos.

- Te vi aquí afuera, casi muerta de frío – Le dijo divertida a Lily, quien aceptó agradecida la prenda. Se la colocó en pocos minutos para luego dejar de sentirse tan congelada – Vaya espectáculo el que ocurrió allá adentro. Deberías haber visto el rostro de Justin cuando Stacy le dijo el tan… inesperado _no_.

- Deberías haber visto la cara de mi madre por el "Déjalo, Joyce, dejémoslo así" de Joann. Fue histórico – Rió Lily, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

- No quiero que esto me ocurra alguna vez, ¿Sabes? Todo lo de Stacy y Justin. Es terrible… por lo menos para mí – Sentenció Susan, negando con la cabeza y con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro - Por eso que no me casaré hasta que cumpla los cuarenta.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Y si encuentras a tu verdadero amor el año que viene? ¡O qué tal la próxima semana! No se sabe, sólo tienes veintitrés años, Su – La chica le sonrió bobamente, sabiendo que Lily tenía razón pero de todas formas, la idea del casamiento le volvía loca.

- ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Ya encontraste a tu verdadero amor? Por que ya sabemos que John no tiene nada de _verdadero _ni _amor_ – Se burló Susan, con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

- No, creo que todavía no me toca – Dijo Lily, mirando al suelo, observando el viejo y desgastado cemento que recorría toda la cuadra, entera. Se sintió estúpida porque ella misma sabía que James tenía _verdadero_ y hasta _amor_. Pero, claro, todo era distinto. Tenía miedo.

- ¿Sabes, Lily? A veces en la vida no es malo tomar riesgos… hace que uno aprenda de ellos y se percate de que hay algo más afuera que adentro, si es que me entiendes – Dijo Susan con tono suave y, a la vez, comprensivo. Lily le miró y lo entendió completamente. Sabía que su amiga estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Entramos? – Sugirió Susan, recibiendo un gesto de aceptación por parte de su amiga, y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, sin saber que del otro lado, una _escena_ comenzaba a formarse.

**oOoOo**

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó Justin, dudoso de querer saber la respuesta. Stacy se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el mango de un ancho y grueso sillón, mirando al chico con gran tristeza contenida, y algo de alivio.

- Porque no es a ti a quién amo de verdad… si sólo pudieras entenderme…

- No te entiendo, Stacy, pero quiero que me ayudes a hacerlo – Le dijo el joven, acercándose a ella y arrodillándose frente a su blanco vestido, cogiendo sus manos en un acto de apoyo. Stacy frunció el entrecejo en una mueca de desconsuelo.

- Nuestra relación siempre se basó en lo material. O me comprabas una joya o seguía enojada por la discusión del día anterior. Pero nada era… verdadero.

- No te entiendo, Stace…

- Nada contenía el amor como el que siento por Ryan. Nunca tuvimos un día de relajación entre los dos, un día en que nos pudiéramos decir _te quiero_ con la mirada y no con un collar o un reloj de mil dólares, Justin. Es por eso que no quiero casarme, porque si nuestra relación como novios es así, nuestra vida como esposos será… completamente materialista.

- Pero eso se puede cambiar, Stacy, yo puedo mejorar – Le dijo Justin, aumentando la presión en las manos de Stacy, logrando que la joven bajara la mirada – Por favor...

- No, Justin, ya es muy tarde…

- Pero, ¿Nunca sentiste amor por mí? ¡¿Es que acaso todas esas veces que nos decíamos un _te amo_ eran mentira?! ¡Por que si lo eran, entonces estoy perdiendo mi tiempo! – Exclamó el joven, levantándose del suelo con una mano en la cabeza, ásperamente, por primera vez de esa forma tan escalofriante para Stace. Nunca lo había visto así. Justin siempre se mostraba como alguien amable, comprensivo y sereno. Nunca había tenido uno de esos tiempos en que explotara y le gritara a medio mundo. Pero Stacy sabía que ella se lo había buscado.

- Claro que no, nunca fueron de mentira, era sólo que estaba en momentos de duda y… lo siento tanto – Stacy le miró a los ojos, a punto de llorar. Sabía que tenía la culpa del sufrimiento de Justin, no lo negaba, pero sentir esa carga sobre tus hombros era algo devastador en esos momentos.

Justin la observó otra vez, suspiró, abatido, enojado, desanimado por todo. Pero lo único que le importaba, y necesitaba para estar bien, era que Stacy fuera feliz. Y si lo era sin que fueran pareja, lo cual lo desolaba más aún, entonces que así fuera. Porque no había persona más hermosa, tierna y digna de lo mejor, para él, que Stacy.

- Te quiero, Stacy, y quiero que tengas lo mejor. Si es que no es conmigo, que sea con alguien que te aprecie y te valore como yo lo intenté – Le dijo, arrodillándose otra vez frente a Stacy. Ésta le sonrió, agradecida, tal vez demasiado. Se acercó a él y lo besó como nunca antes. Justin dio lo mejor de si para ella, sabiendo, bien en lo profundo, que sería la última vez que Stacy le demostraría su amor de esa forma.

**oOoOo**

- ¡Oh, claro, ahora yo soy el idiota! – Gritaba James exasperado, con los brazos en el aire, mirando inquisidoramente a Emma, mientras que ésta se cruzaba de brazos, lo que le hacía ver más su escote, y mostraba una mueca de disgusto.

- Siempre has sido un idiota, James - Sentenció con la mirada más seductora, y a la vez venenosa, que tenía.

Había estado discutiendo con James desde hace unos minutos, cuando el chico la vio muy abrazada con un joven; primo segundo del novio. Lo que James no entendía era por qué se había sentido celoso. Tal vez había sido la vaga idea de que Emma era suya, pero de todas formas no lo era. Lily sí. Pero Lily no había sido la que había estado abrazada con otro hombre.

- Merezco una explicación, Emma – Decretó James, en un intento de que Emma saltara a sus brazos y le besara, para no tener que sentir en su estómago esa sensación de desierto. La joven le miró engatusadamente de pies a cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera buscando algo que James escondía.

- ¿Tú necesitas una explicación? La única persona… que merece una explicación aquí – Dijo lentamente, mientras que James se cruzaba de brazos – Soy yo, Jamsie.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Acaso crees que no te he visto coquetearle a esa pelirroja? ¿A Lily Evans? O tal vez cómo la miras, porque hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que sientes algo por ella – James cambió su expresión por una de asombro y seriedad profunda, sabiendo que Emma ya lo había averiguado.

- Creí que no te importaba todo eso, Emma. 

- Por lo que yo creí, y parece que me equivoqué, que no te importaría que estuviera con otra persona, James – Le dijo, casi en un susurro, con la mirada más perspicaz. James sonrió, airadamente.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Emma levantó una ceja y le sonrió coquetamente, ya esencial en ella, preguntándose lo mismo – De todas formas, sólo te quise para poder acostarme con alguien. Desde hace tiempo que me había estado sintiendo, digamos, diferente. Y eso – Dijo acercándose a ella, a paso mordaz - creí que tú ya lo sabías.

Cualquier rastro de seducción en el rostro de Emma había desaparecido y ahora la embriagaba una total lividez. Se separó de brazos maquinalmente, mirando a James a los ojos, con la cabeza en alto. Su rostro se encontraba serio y profundo. Lleno de desesperación por estar perdiendo a _su_ _hombre_.

Pero luego de que Emma observaba hacia la puerta de entrada, un brillo le recorrió los ojos, colmándolos de una luz penetrante en James. Lo miró, arrebatándole algo de cordura, luego de unos minutos; sonriente. Y lo besó con todas la pasión que podía utilizar. Lo engatusó hábilmente, para que las dos personas que se encontraban en la entrada, estuvieran seguras de que James era _sólo para ella_.

Y el quejido de Lily llegó hasta los oídos de James, quien no había entendido el entusiasmo en el beso de Emma. Apartó a la rubia hacia un lado, dispuesto a darse la vuelta y enfrentar a la decepcionada mirada de Lily otra vez más, pero ahora era Emma quien le hablaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, James? ¿Quieres ir donde tu amorcito, la pelirroja? ¿Es que acaso no estás satisfecho conmigo? ¿Con _esto_? – Exclamó, deslizando sus manos por su cadera. James pensó que, en realidad, estaba loca**.**

- No se ni por qué te invité a esta boda – Sentenció James, con la mirada vacía, hacia Emma – no se ni por qué te llamé todas esas veces cuando mis padres murieron, ni se por qué pensé que eras alguien – Emma sintió cada una de esas palabras, como algo punzante que intentaba enterrarse por todas partes de su cuerpo, pero hizo como si todo eso le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro. Y le sonrió; débilmente. Se refregó sus manos por el rostro y el cabello rubio platinado, se arregló su rojo vestido y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde su abrigo y cartera se encontraban colgados. Miró una última vez a James y se digirió a la puerta, donde Lily y Susan la miraban atónitas.

- Espero que no te ocurra lo mismo que a mí, Evans – Murmuró al vacío, sabiendo que Lily la había oído, y salió de la casa, dando un estrepitoso ruido al cerrar la puerta violentamente.

Susan miró a Lily con una mirada de "ésa está loca" y se dirigió hacia James, palmeándole un hombro, con comprensión. James la miró extrañado, y Susan se dirigió al patio trasero.

Lily observó a James asombrada pero sin querer demostrarle absolutamente nada. Se percató de que el joven la estaba mirando demasiado, y se apresuró en seguir a Susan. Algo en su interior tenía ganas de hacer algo inadecuado en esos momentos, pero sabía que eso no estaría bien. Y al pasar junto a James, éste le cogió del brazo, sin mirarle, mientras que Lily posaba su verde mirada en él, tan asombrada como antes lo estaba.

- Nunca… te ocurrirá lo mismo que a Emma, Evans, porque… te quiero – "¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios!"

James le soltó el brazo, lánguidamente, mientras que Lily se ruborizaba y comenzaba a caminar apresuradamente, otra vez, tras Susan, sabiendo que haber dejado a James, sólo en la sala, después de tal declaración, había sido el _mayor_ error de su **vida.**

**Uhm, no tan bueno pero necesario para el ya último capítulo de la historia :) espero que, OJALÁ, les haya gustado, si no, me tiraré a un pozo xD**

**Lo siento por demorarme ya que todo lo de Navidad, más la inspiración, más los planes de viaje para vacaciones (jeje :P) han consumido más de lo común mi tiempo cosa que no me agrada mucho ¬¬ pero, como pueden ver, sigo aquí :)**

**Ahora, aclararé algo de un review que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado :) **

**Bueno, ****Trixi-Black****, quería explicar por lo de tu review. ¡Vaya! No creí que alguien se iría a dar cuenta del gran pedazote que me falté por lo de la boda :P pero fue intencional ya que no quería darle más vueltas al asunto y además, meterle más embrollo a Stacy por los votos de Justin, ¿No? Después de todo, admito que no tenía ganas de hacer toda una parte sobre aquello, me quería centrar mejor en lo MÁS IMPORTANTE del fic que era si es que Stacy se iría a casar o no, pero bueno, era sólo ese aclaración, además, es mi fic ¿no? xD jaja pero te agradezco de TODO corazón tu review :) gracias.**

**¡Y MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las demás que me han dejado tan hermosos reviews! Gracias a:**

**Vickita**

**Trixi-Black**

**Getta Black**

**naufraga2003**

**Fleur des Winters**

**Ray Lae Alfori**

**OoOoWiCcE tArIoOoO**

**Alba Black**

**Rai-Potter**

**noiraaa**

**xaica**

**Lonely. Julie**

**Karla Ate**

**Maitte Potter**

**Virgi**

**Reviews, GO!**

**ClockyEvans**


	17. No me has perdido

**Para este último capítulo, si es que quieren, bájense las siguientes canciones que utilicé para escribirlo. Como gusten;**

- _Life could be a dream - The crew cuts  
- I try - Macy Gray  
- These words – Natasha Bedingfield_

¡Y ahora, a disfrutar del último capítulo!

_Las piezas son de J. K. Rowling, el puzzle es mío ;)_

**Capítulo 17**

_**No me has perdido**_

_James le soltó el brazo, lánguidamente, mientras que Lily se ruborizaba y comenzaba a caminar apresuradamente, otra vez, tras Susan, sabiendo que haber dejado a James, sólo en la sala, después de tal declaración, había sido el mayor error de su vida._

**- B**ien, queridos amigos y familiares. Es un… terrible momento para algunos de nosotros – Exclamó Joyce hacia todos los presentes que se encontraban discutiendo en el patio trasero – Pero debo anunciarles, que la boda entre Justin y Stacy… se cancela, permanentemente.

Se escucharon gemidos de decepción, murmullos y exclamaciones. Joyce les sonrió, con tristeza a la vez. Un señor, alto y gordo, con rostro enfadado, se acercó a Joyce, totalmente colorado.

- ¡Esto no puede ocurrir! ¡Mi sobrino debe casarse _ahora_! – Exclamó, salpicando algunas gotas de saliva en el rostro de Joyce, quien le miró serena. No podía perder la calma frente a aquellas personas.

- ¡Sí, esto es incomprensible, no puede ocurrir semejante acción! – Dijo una mujer que apareció detrás del otro señor, de pelo oscuro y largo. Por como acariciaba la barriga del señor, Joyce dedujo que era su esposa, y tía de Justin – ¡Hemos gastado bastante dinero en los regalos de la boda!

- Lo siento, en realidad que sí. Pero deben entenderlo… hablen con su sobrino y podrán saber la verdad, ¿Sí? Yo… ahora… discúlpenme – No dijo nada más, dio media vuelta hacia la casa, dejando todos esos murmullos y exclamaciones atrás, lejos. Después de todo, ella tampoco quería que todo ocurriera así.

Entró a la casa y se encontró con Lou, padre de Ryan y su peor pesadilla, quien le sonreía burlonamente, como siempre.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Joyci – Le dijo con retintín – Has aprendido que hay que dejar que las cosas tomen su propio rumbo. Y no hay que entrometerse.

- No recibo sermones de personas como tú, Lou – Sentenció, mirándole abatida. Estaba realmente cansada.

- Bueno, sólo quería comunicarte mi opinión. Espero que no tengas más problemas desde ahora en adelante – Dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada, bajo la dudosa mirada de Joyce. Ésta se acercó a él, antes de que se fuera y lo abrazó. Debía dejar atrás todo mal sentimiento por aquel hombre, si de todas formas, lo suyo había terminado hace más de treinta años. Lou la observó asombrado. Pero no pudo evitar no devolverle el gesto. Sabía que Joyce era una hermosa persona, y demasiado orgullosa, pero eso era lo que la hacía resaltar entre otras mujeres.

Y por eso la quería tanto.

- Gracias… - Murmuró la señora Evans, sin moverse de entre los brazos de Lou, no quería romper ese momento – Gracias.

- No hay de qué – Repuso el hombre – No hay de qué…

Luego de un minuto, aproximadamente, se separaron y se miraron como los dos jóvenes adolescentes que habían sido hace mucho tiempo. Y volvieron a sentir ese chispazo entre los dos. Lou le sonrió y Joyce se frotó sus manos. Todavía había algo que les incomodaba.

- Adiós – Dijo Lou, mirándola por última vez esa noche y acercándose a la puerta – Ya sabes, si es que necesitas algo, sabes dónde encontrarme. Aunque sea algo para tu auto.

- Claro, claro –Joyce sonrió, y Lou le devolvió el gesto, saliendo por la puerta y sabiendo que desde ese momento algo bueno comenzaba a surgir entre ellos.

Joyce suspiró, cansada por todo lo que el día le había traído, sin embargo, con una sonrisa en su rostro porque los problemas con Lou se hubieran resuelto. Tal vez ahora volvería a dormir tranquila por las noches.

Víctor entró a la sala y tosió, llamando la atención de su mujer. Y Joyce se acercó a él, con una sonrisa de agotamiento. Se escucharon exclamaciones más fuertes afuera en el patio.

- Esa gente sí que tiene problemas – Repuso, suspirando. Víctor la abrazó con cariño y olió el aroma de su cabello, intentando recordar los tiempos en que Joyce no se preocupaba por cosas tan grandes. Joyce le miró y le sonrió.

- Cariño, te quiero mucho – Le dijo Víctor, besándole la frente – Aunque no te gusten mis corbatas ni mi forma de caminar; ni que ésta boda no se realizara. De todas formas te portaste como una buena madre y tía.

- Ay, Víctor… ¿Lo crees? – Le preguntó, dudosa de creerle o no. El señor Evans le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No – Soltó una carcajada, sin perder la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – Pero se que, de todas formas, lo eres.

- Gracias, amor – Dijo Joyce, dándole un beso a su esposo – Y, por si acaso, adoro tus corbatas y tu forma de caminar – Víctor rió por unos segundos, para después abrazar fuerte a su esposa y besarla como nunca antes en todos sus veintiocho años de casados.

**oOoOo**

- ¿Entonces, se acabó todo?

- Sí… ya no hay más cadenas ni atados. Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo.

- Bien, eso me gusta – Repuso el muchacho, mirando a la joven que se encontraba frente suyo, con ese vestido blanco que le hacía brillar mucho más. 

- A mi también… - Ryan cogió a Stacy en sus brazos para besarla, y lo hubiera hecho si es que Lily no hubiera aparecido detrás de la pareja, con cara de haber visto algo gracioso y a la vez pálida.

- Ey, los enamorados, esperen. Hay que hacer algo con la familia de Justin – Comentó, recibiendo una aceptación por parte de Stacy.

- Ya hable con Justin, y me dijo que él le dejaría todo claro a los demás… No hay nada más que hacer – Dijo la joven, mirando a su prima y luego a Ryan, del que recibió una adorable sonrisa.

- Oh, no, no, sí que lo hay – Dijo Lily sonriendo algo escalofriante para la pareja. No sabían lo que la pelirroja estaba tramando.

**oOoOo**

- Y por el poder que me ha concebido el estado _Illinois_ y la Compañía de Festejos "_Alma's", _yo los declaro… marido y mujer – Declaró el hombre, de traje negro, con un libro entre sus manos, donde dos firmas se presentaban y debajo de cada una salía el nombre de la pareja; Ryan y Stacy. Y se besaron, frente a todos, sin ningún remordimiento. 

Los invitados, ahora la familia de Ryan y familiares de Stacy, se levantaron de sus asientos en el jardín trasero y aplaudieron, contentos por el nuevo matrimonio. Aunque no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el cambio, muchos quedaron agradecidos, y estaban radiantes de ver a Stacy tan feliz.

- Sí que Stacy se ve hermosa – Murmuró Joann a su esposo, quien aplaudía a la pareja, a punto de llorar. Tantas cosas habían pasado ese día, tanto para esos cinco minutos en los cuales la felicidad no podía ser más grande para todos.

Ryan le tomó la mano a su, ahora, esposa y le sonrió, sin poder evitar reírse. Stacy le devolvió el gesto y miró a sus padres. Joann le guiñó el ojo, sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro y las ganas de retenerla consigo para que no se fuera. Pero ya estaba creciendo y era hora de dejarla ir. Y si era feliz con Ryan, pues que entonces se fuera con él. De todas formas debía hablar con ese muchacho sobre algunas cosas.

Joyce se encontraba sentada junto a su hija; y las dos aplaudían con alegría. Ver así de feliz a un pariente, tan cercano a uno, les hacía sentirse bien. Lily miró a su madre y sonrió al verla llorar, con esa gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Le acarició el brazo y Joyce la miró, suspiró y le beso en la frente, abrazándola, mientras las dos observaban a la pareja, satisfechas.

Y ya era hora de la fiesta; hora de cortar el pastel y el brindis. Era tiempo ya de _seguir_.

**oOoOo**

Todos se encontraban bajo un pequeño techo, como en una terraza. Ya era de noche y algunas luces iluminaban el jardín. Los tulipanes adornaban la estancia y la hacían verse más hogareña. El pastel se encontraba a pocos pasos de una larga y angosta mesa que portaba platos y recipientes con la comida más variada. Las mesas redondas, de manteles blancos, estaban rodeadas de gente, quienes divertidos disfrutaban de la fiesta. Y, no muy lejos, una banda de música cantaba _Life could be a dream_ de _The crew cuts_ mientras que algunas personas se levantaban para ir a bailar a la pista. En fin, el ambiente si que era de fiesta.

- Ey, Lily, ¿Por qué no vas a bailar? – Le preguntó Susan quien se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta después de haber ingerido una pequeña porción de ensalada. Lily bufó, el baile no era para ella.

- ¡Por qué no vas tú a bailar! Tantas clases de baile y no te veo en la pista – Le comentó divertida a su amiga, quien soltó una carcajada y tomó un sorbo de agua de su vaso.

En la misma mesa se encontraban unos tíos de Ryan, quienes entablaron conversación con Lily enseguida, felices por la nueva unión y satisfechos por tan buena comida. De pronto, el padre de Stacy se levantó de su asiento con su copa en mano y llamó la atención de todos para hacer el brindis. Ahora todos mostraban interés en el hombre.

- Bien, primero que todo, muchas gracias a la familia Scott por haber venido a la… nueva boda entre Ryan y Stacy – Alzó la copa y la mitad de la gente en la terraza sonrieron – Bueno, segundo… quería demostrar lo que siento por la unión de esta inigualable pareja. Al principio, no muchos sabían de tal romance – Dijo con tono divertido, mirando a Stacy quien se sonrojó levemente. Algunas risas se escucharon – Pero para qué oponernos, si los vemos tan felices. Lo que en gran parte de mi vida he aprendido, no se compara en nada con lo que aprendí en estos días. El amor es algo muy fuerte que existe, y romper esa barrera es algo muy difícil. Lo que me ha enseñado esta pareja aquí presente, es que uno no puede ocultar el amor. Es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte y hay que poner empeño en ello, porque si no, puede terminar siendo algo si importancia para uno. Pero ahora sabemos que si se le da tiempo y entrega al máximo, la relación puede perdurar, teniendo como base el cariño entre las dos personas…

- …Y sabemos que Stacy y Ryan mantienen ese gran cariño entre los dos. Por lo que, les deseamos la mayor suerte del mundo. Que logren ser felices y hacer felices el uno al otro, porque no hay nada mejor que… dar y recibir amor – Terminó diciendo Joann, con su copa en alto, observando a su marido y luego a la pareja. Stacy no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar y soltar alguna que otra lágrima. Se sentía más dichosa que nunca – ¡Salud!

Y todos alzaron sus copas, por la pareja. Todos sonrieron, sabiendo que no podía ocurrir nada mejor.

**oOoOo**

Lily se había quedado en la mesa, conversando con el tío de Ryan y con Susan, hasta que su amiga decidió salir a bailar con un joven moreno (muy guapo después de todo) y el tío de Ryan, Bud, se fue a buscar algo de comida y se quedó hablando con Joyce. Ahora se encontraba sola en la mesa, sin nada mejor que hacer que ver a todos divertirse, sin que ella pudiera hacerlo. Seguía sintiendo un malestar en su estómago y no sabía qué hacer con él. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en las palabras de James que hace unas horas le había dicho. Ese _te quiero _no podía salir de su cabeza, ya después de tantos intentos por olvidarse de aquello.

Ahora de fondo sonaba _I try_ de _Macy Gray_, y Lily, al escuchar la letra, no pudo evitar sentir algo más fuerte en su interior. Algo andaba mal y lo sabía.

Miró por todo el lugar, sabiendo que buscaba a alguien. Y vio a James hablando con un grupo de personas, quien luego la miró. Le sonrió sinceramente, y Lily sonrió de vuelta. No quería estar mal con él. Lo quería, sí, y mucho. Y lo último que quería, aunque no lo admitiera completamente, era estar enojada con James.

Comenzó a jugar con un tenedor que se encontraba a su lado, observando de vez en cuando a los que bailaban en la pista de baile, y mirando de reojo a James. Éste la miró de nuevo y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Lily sentía que su corazón iría a salirse de su pecho si James se acercaba más; y eso ocurría. James llegó hasta donde la pelirroja estaba sentada, y se sentó frente a ella. Lily miró sus ojos y se ruborizó.

- Mira, no quiero terminar mal contigo… no después de lo que tuvimos estos días – Sentenció James, mirando el largo cabello de Lily. Ésta arrugo la frente.

- ¿Lo que tuvimos estos días? Que yo recuerde, no existe el _tuvimos_ ni _tenemos_ ni nada, Potter – Le dijo con una mueca de enfado, maldiciéndose por dentro lo mal que trataba al muchacho. James suspiró.

- No quiero que estés enojada conmigo, Lily – La pelirroja lo miró fijamente, y vio en él una sinceridad que la dejó muda – No quiero perderte de esta forma…

¿La estaba perdiendo? No, claro que no. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Es que acaso tan mal se había comportado con él? Claro, él se había declarado y ella había salido corriendo. "Bien por ti, Evans" pensó, relajando el rostro y sonriéndole a James.

- Yo tampoco quiero pelear, James – Le dijo, suavemente. James le sonrió, algo avergonzado. Hubo un silencio tan incómodo para los dos sin saber qué decir, hasta que James se atrevió. ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Lily lo pensó. Sería la única y última vez que bailaría con James Potter para luego irse y no volverlo a ver. Y lo pensó de nuevo. ¿Quería bailar con él?

- Claro, me gusta la idea – Dijo, divertida, logrando hacer reír a James. Éste la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista, mientras que se escuchaba cantar a una bella joven _These words_ de _Natasha Bedingfield_, mientras que ellos iban a la pista y comenzaban a bailar.

Al principio era un baile incómodo. Hace mucho tiempo que Lily no bailaba pero James la cogió de las manos y la guió, guiñándole un ojo para que no perdiera el paso. Lily se sintió segura y, por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que ha estado en _Naperville_, de divirtió.

De lejos, una pareja les miraban con el rostro divertido, mientras los veían bailar al compás de la música, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

- ¿Ella es tu amiga? – Le preguntó el joven. El mismo con el que se había encontrado antes de que comenzara la boda. La joven le miró y pudo notar que tenía unos bellos ojos grises.

- Sí… - Dijo, con el tono de voz meloso para el muchacho. Éste le sonrió y miró a su amigo - ¿Y él es tu amigo, no?

- Sí – Se rió, colocándose las manos en sus bolsillos, balanceándose hacia delante y atrás, mientras la joven le miraba divertida.

- ¿Eres de por acá? – Le preguntó la joven, refregando una mano por su largo cabello, mientras que el hombre miraba sus movimientos y le sonreía seductoramente.

- Sí, aunque ahora estoy viviendo en Nueva York, con James – La joven cambió su rostro a una mueca de asombro. No podía ser tanta la coincidencia.

- ¡Yo también! – Exclamó, emocionada. Esas cosas, a ella, la volvían loca.

- Pues, podríamos comunicarnos allá, y juntarnos

- No estaría mal.

El joven volvió a mirar hacia James, viendo que ahora bailaba muy apegado con la pelirroja. La joven, al lado, soltó una risa y lo miró.

- Nunca había visto a Lily de esa forma.

- Vaya, y eso que James es todo un don Juan con las chicas – Le dijo, guiñándole el ojo, mientras que ella le sonreía.

Ese chico no le caía nada mal.

**oOoOo  
**  
- James – Susurró Lily, separando la cabeza del hombro del chico y observándole. James la miró, fijamente, y algo vio en su verde mirada que le hizo sentir, por primera vez por una chica, mariposas en su estómago. Algo totalmente nuevo – Lo siento, por todo lo de estos días.

- No te preocupes, Lily. Te debería dar las gracias – Dijo él, sonriendo sinceramente, mientras que Lily lo miraba extrañado. ¿Agradecerle? ¿A ella? ¿Por lo mal que lo trató?

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó, interesada. James se acercó más a ella, con la cabeza en su hombro, y sus labios cerca de la oreja de Lily.

- Porque me enseñaste algo totalmente nuevo – Le susurró. Lily, al sentir ese calor en su oreja, sintió bajar un escalofrío por su espalda hasta sus pies, entregándole un refrescante calor – Me enseñaste a conocer más a una mujer y… a quererla de verdad.

- ¿Eso hice? – Preguntó Lily, divertida. James sonrió y se separó algo de ella. Lily pidió a que no la dejara, se sentía demasiado bien en sus brazos.

- Y mucho más que eso – James le abrazó, ya no estaban bailando. Estaban en medio de la pista, rodeado de gente que disfrutaba de la noche y ellos se miraron. Lily vio algo distinto en los ojos de James, nada parecido al frío que veía en ellos cuando se vieron por primera vez en esos días; y eso le gustó.

- James – Dijo algo dudosa y temblorosa, mientras que James no dejaba de mirarla. Era hora de decirlo. Era su hora de tomar riesgos. Todos ya lo habían hecho, ¿Por qué ella no? Stacy lo hizo por Ryan, James lo hizo por ella. Ahora ¿Qué le quedaba? Debía tomar riesgos, así podría saber qué se siente lo nuevo. No podía tener miedo, no ahora.

Y Lo hizo.

- No me perdiste.

Las ganas que tenía James de gritar, de saltar, de cantar, de correr por todo el pueblo, con los brazos abiertos, gritando que no había perdido a Lily, _su_ Lily, no podría ser suficiente para demostrar toda la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Porque al haber escuchado esas palabras de los labios de su pelirroja, había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido en todo el año.

- Eso… ¡ESO ES FANTÁSTICO! – Exclamó James, abriendo los brazos hacia ella y mirándola como si fuera lo mejor de todo el planeta. Lily le sonrió, algo avergonzada por el hecho de que algunas personas a su alrededor hubieran detenido sus bailes y les estuvieran mirando, extrañados

- ¿Lo es? – Preguntó, dudosa, bajo la contenta mirada de James. Éste intentaba respirar adecuadamente, pero no podía, simplemente no podía creerlo.

- Sí, sí lo es – Le dijo, con tono firme pero dulce, con esa hermosa mirada, y suspiró. Se acercó a Lily y, tomándola entre sus brazos, acercó sus labios a los de ella, en un intento de demostrarle que, en verdad la queria.

E hizo lo que había estado queriendo hacer desde un principio, desde que la vio cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa, desde que supo que estaba trabajando y viviendo en Nueva York, desde que la vio en ese pijama de osos y nubes, desde que la vio colgada del árbol, tratando de conseguir el mango, desde que la vio en la puerta de su habitación en el hotel y lo que logró hacer muchas veces atrás. Lo hizo.

La besó como _nunca_, _nunca_, _NUNCA_ antes.

**oOoOo**

- ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! – Exclamó una joven, al ver a su amiga y a James besarse, delante de una multitud de gente. Cosa que no se esperaba de su amiga. El joven moreno, a su lado, sonrió. Estaba igual de impresionado que ella.

- ¡Vaya, James y tu amiga se están besando! – Exclamó, divertido. La joven le miró como si fuera un estúpido, pero relajó su mirada al verlo tan contento. Parecía un niño chico que estaba viendo un juguete nuevo. Le resultó ser encantador.

- Es… es algo totalmente inesperado – Dijo la chica. El joven la miró. Vio su largo cabello castaño, que desde diferentes ángulos, se veía algo rubio. Observó sus ojos, azules y, si es que uno los miraba bien, podían verse algunos tonos de color miel. Hermosos.

- Ey, no te he preguntado, pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Susan… - Dijo la joven alegre, con una dulce sonrisa, dándole la mano - ¿Y tú?

- Sirius… Sirius Black – Y le devolvió el gesto, sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

- Mucho gusto, Señor Black – Dijo Susan, enseñando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa perspicaz. Había sentido algo al darle la mano a ese joven, y algo como eso no podía dejar pasar por alto. Le volvió a sonreír, sintiendo que ese era el comienzo de algo grande.

Sirius le sonrió de vuelta; sabiendo, sin importarle si se equivocaba o no, que Susan, su nueva _amiga_, llegaría a ser alguien muy, pero muy, _especial_.

**FIN  
**

**¡AHORA SÍ! ¡AHORA SÍ! ¡AHORA SÍ! Lo terminé, éste sí que es el final. Espero que les haya gustado y no se cómo agradecerles a todas por sus reviews, los cuales me dieron ganas de seguir con la historia. ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, y les doy las gracias de TODO corazón :)**

¡Y LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO 2007! Que sea uno de los mejores :D

Bueno, espero volver a leerlas a todas :) y que nos encontremos en algún otro fic que haga por ahí, jeje. ¡¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS, pero es que MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

Cuídense mucho, un apretado abrazo para TODAS :) SE VIENE DESPUÉS EL _EPÍLOGO_, adiós.

**Reviews, GO!**

ClockyEvans (L)


	18. Siempre existe un final feliz

**Epílogo**

- Susan, te he dicho miles de veces que dejes cerrado el envase de acondicionador en la ducha – Le exigió Lily, saliendo del baño ya con ropa y con el cabello mojado. Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Susan se encontraba almorzando un plato de pollo frito y arroz – Y también el envase de pasta dental.

- Lo siento, Lily – Dijo luego de haber comido una porción de arroz – Ya sabes, estando mucho con Sirius, he copiado algunas de sus mañas, pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir – Agregó al ver la molesta mirada de su amiga. Lily no pudo evitar sonreírle. Desde que Susan comenzaba tener algo más formal con Sirius, el amigo de James, había cambiado y eso le resultaba gracioso, ya que por lo menos ahora comía algo más que una escaso plato de ensalada.

- Bien, eso espero porque ya más de una vez se me ha volteado y he perdido la mitad del envase – Lily se dirigió hasta el refrigerador, cogió una lata de soda y se sentó en la silla, frente a Susan, quien se levantó, dejó el plato, a la mitad, en el lavavajillas y se limpió las manos en su ropa – Ey, ey, ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a verme con Sirius en el cine – Exclamó, entrando a su habitación para coger un abrigo y pasó de largo hacia la puerta del apartamento para irse – Volveré tarde, no me esperes, dale mis saludos a James. ¡Adiós! – Gritó, antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Lily carraspeó. Miró el lavavajillas y vio una montaña de platos sucios. Claro, le tocaba a ella lavarlos.

Tomó un sorbo de la lata y se levantó de la mesa. El cabello le mojaba algo la ropa por lo que refregó una mano en él, intentando sacar lo máximo posible de agua.

Se dirigió hasta la sala, se sentó en el sillón y cogió el control remoto, mientras prendía la tele y tomaba otro sorbo de soda. Dejó el control al lado y dejó el canal de noticias. El teléfono sonó, cosa que ella odiaba. Lo dejó sonar por un rato más hasta que sonó el contestador.

- _¡Hola! Somos Susan y Lily, ahora en este momento no nos encontramos en el apartamento, así que deje su mensaje después del tono y si nos dan ganas, se lo devolveremos. ¡Adiós!... -_

- _¿Hola? Buenas tardes, soy Aimee Duboa, y le quería comunicar a Lilian Evans que sus fotografías enviadas para la exposición "The New View" en Central Park fueron elegidas como las mejores de la categoría "Amor" por lo que le solicitamos que se presente el día Martes, tres de Agosto, en las oficinas del edificio Old wave para un contrato con las Agencias "Lessoy" y como adelanto, le daremos un cheque por mil dólares. Esperamos verla por aquí… PIP_

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. No podía creerlo. La agencia más famosa en fotografía, _"Lessoy",_ la quería contratar… eso no podía estar sucediendo. ¡Pero así era!

Se levantó de un golpe del sillón y estuvo a punto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Era increíble. Había mandado aquellas fotografías sólo por un concurso en donde podía ganarse quinientos dólares como premio y una exposición para ella, pero nunca creyó que una agencia tan importante querría contratarla, ¡No podía estar más feliz!

Debía contárselo a alguien. A James, tal vez, pero lo vería a las cinco de la tarde y no podía aguantarse tanto tiempo sin contarle a alguien la buena nueva. Así que cogió el teléfono, tomó un gran sorbo de su soda y la dejó en una mesita, marcó unos números rápidamente, a punto de explotar de la emoción. Esperó a que marcara, mientras caminaba por casi todo el apartamento, y una voz de señora le contestó.

- ¿Aló? ¿Mamá? A que no adivinas quién me llamó… - Y la señora Evans casi se cae de la silla donde estaba sentada por haber escuchado la noticia. Lily podía escuchar de fondo cómo exclamaba por la casa _"¡Mi hija es famosa!"_ y escuchaba la risa de su padre, a lo lejos.

Tenía un novio maravilloso, después de tanto. Tenía una mejor relación con su madre y su tía. Conversaba con su prima todas las veces que podía por teléfono y sabía que se encontraba feliz. Supo que John había perdido su trabajo en la revista _Dream_ y había tenido que vivir en su auto, enfrente del parque, tenía un buen trabajo y un apartamento; y además una buena y sincera amiga.

_Sí, era verdad. No podía estar más feliz._

**Sólo una palabra; GRACIAS :)  
Espero saber más de todas ustedes y leernos en otros fics, pero muchas gracias por seguirme con éste. Espero, con muchas ganas, que les haya gustado.  
**

**Reviews, GO!**

ClockyEvans  



End file.
